Moonlight's Embrace
by Fractured Moonlight
Summary: Sesshomaru has lived for centuries without the one thing he desires the most, only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Full summary inside. Please read and review! ;P A Sesshomaru and Kagome fan-fic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Prologue**

The life they had known vanished on the breeze with little memory of its existence. The softness he had shown to humans vanished along with her becoming nothing but a memory. A memory of a life that his kind were never meant to lead.

The fates taunted him as if his long life was to be nothing but a game. Lost and detached he welcomed the cold winter storms to seal his heart as he was damned to await a return that would never come. Her scent dissipating from everything she had touched leaving him alone in the endless void of time.

Days bled into night as night became day and the days became centuries. His decision haunting him with every change of the wind and every mournful breath. Cursed as he was to forever be without what he truly wanted.

In the darkest of nights the image of her body taunted him as he ravished her again only to be without her when he was to wake. Nothing but darkness to occupy his every waking thought. A tool of the fates.

Darkness crept into the void where his heart had been as he put up little resistance to the coming dark. There he remained until one day fate would bring the ghostly image of her before him. Her memory of the time in which their love had thrived had gone from her eyes as he stared into her darkened mudded depths.

He wanted to rid himself of her in that moment but had not the heart to do so. Lost he became once more in those eyes that had held him centuries before. He knew that the fates would not permit him to be as carefree as he had been in the naïve nature of his youth. Forcing himself to shield her eyes from his as he than forced himself to carry out an action that would cause her to forever be apart from him. Confused as she was he allowed her to live trying to convince himself along with her of the contrary.

Fate chose to toy with him once more. This time taking on the form of a battered and tormented child whose village elders saw fit to beat the poor girl within an inch of her life. A child that before the re-emergence of the woman from his past he would have easily dismissed.

This girl held an air about her that was different from any human, man woman or child he had ever chanced upon since _**her**_. She did not cower or run in fear of him as other children did. It was as if she did not know to fear his kind but she did have more than reason enough to fear the humans that surrounded her.

The smile that touched her lips revealed it to be a nearly toothless smile that he could not escape. She stirred something in him he had not felt in the centuries where he neither lived nor died. She brought something about in him that compelled him to offer her a new life free from what little attachments held her to this village.

He felt the loneliness that had encompassed her aura dissipate with time. As she began to trust in him, a faith that she knew would not be misplaced. Jaken wasn't pleased with the sudden addition of a human girl that did little else but torture the old toad. But it did bring a little pleasure to his long days of drawn out memories.

His heart, though he would never admit it, began to beat again as he developed a fondness for the little girl who so reminded him of the woman he could not have. The miko that had captured him so completely that even through the centuries she still haunted and eluded him with the blessings of the fates.

He cursed himself with every breath for allowing her safety to be placed in the hands of that ignorant half-breed. He felt the fear that coursed through her when her life was in jeopardy. He felt her life pulse with every injury she acquired as though it had been his own. A pain that made the agony of his burdens all that more pronounced.

His bastard brother did not know anything in the ways of defending anyone let alone that which should be his.

He seemed by all rights to be blind as he abandoned her to meet with the corpse of a woman, if you could indeed call her such. Such a vile creature a mere shadow of the woman she had been in life and cursed now to walk among them while neither alive nor dead. He must have been born without the gift of sight to see but never truly see the beauty that was before him, alive and well, to return to that cursed woman.

He cursed himself for protecting her from afar. Oh how he wanted to walk among her once more. To be closer to her. The older miko was making it increasingly difficult for him to protect her the way he wanted to. With her increasing abilities and knowledge of the woods she was becoming even more formidable than she had been.

He knew she would one day be able to protect herself without him to assist but that didn't stop the yearning he felt in his heart to be where he had once been. To be more than he was now in her eyes. But alas if that were to be he would be faced with the same decision he made centuries before and he would be forced to protect her in the same manner.

Darkness had become something of a retreat from the temptations of the day. If only for a time he found some manner of peace under the blanketing stars. Sharp glints sparkling ahead as she walked beneath the heavens watchful gaze unaware of his presence among the trees. Her mudded eyes looking towards them as she walked beneath the darkened canopy.

He watched her as transfixed as ever as her scent drifted towards him in soft wisps. Long raven strands exposing the pulse point of her neck as it leapt. Her neck, her pulse point, the faint scar where his fangs had once pierced her flesh tasting the intimate metallic flavour of her blood all begging him to sink his fangs into her tender flesh again.

He hadn't realised that just the thought of her beneath him, his lips against her throat as his fangs ran along her collarbone with the promise of sinking down; with the promise of her blood as it flowed into his mouth as she came once more; he hadn't known that just the thought would cause his fangs to elongate nor his heart to swell.

How many times had he told himself to keep his distance, that she was no longer his? His mark though faded still called out his name. It coiled tightly around him relentlessly reminding him that what he wanted was within his grasp though he dare not touch it.

His eyes felt heavy as he watched her in the distance. Her long raven tresses swaying behind her with each gentle exhale of the wind that graced her back. Her fingers clawing at her kimono sleeves in an effort to shield her body from the night chilled air. Her body shaking briefly as a series of shivers passed throughout her body. So beautiful.

As he watched her now his fingers ached to take her in his arms, to warm the chill from her bones. To look into her eyes once more and see the memories of the time she had forgotten flooding back. How he longed for those times again.

The times in which they would spend underneath the sakura blossoms as the sunlight danced upon her raven strands causing glints of blue to streak and dance along every strand. Her natural scent mixing with the floral scent of the sakura blossoms above. Such an image of beauty that he felt compelled to place a fallen bloom within her dancing locks.

His breath caught as she pulled away to hide the deepening blush hidden beneath the fall of her raven bangs. His fingers searching for her chin to turn her eyes his way. Looking into her endless seas as the sunset behind him cast an amber gloss to her full rose coloured lips.

Time seemed to slow the progression of the setting sun as his sensitive ears picked up on her slight gasp before slowly moving to claim them in a tender expression of his undying love. His eyes closed against the memory now along with a host of others he was forced to bear alone.

The time in which they had known a forbidden peace in a world in which their love had thrived. The nights they had spent together in the times before the world knew them as they were now. Enemies. She a miko and he a yokai. A Dai no less.

A time as lost as she was to him. Her image taunting him from a distance. the beauty of her kimono flowing behind her as she walked along the path. Moonlight flattering her lean form setting the features he remembered ablaze.

He hoped against all hope that she would remember him and there were times he thought he saw brief moments of recognition flash behind her eyes before it faded to the same muddled brown as before. He longed to be a part of her world once again.

He heard his brother call out to her to stop which she did, pausing momentarily to look back at him with a fondness he longed for her to show him. A smile touching her lips as she looked at him while her heart ached for him to see her as she was and not as she could be. A sadness that his brother never caught nor understood.

His eyes could no longer watch the image before him. Tearing them from the image before him, of his brother with the woman he had longed for all these years. Slamming his back against the trees rough bark he stood breathless as anger coiled around his gut once again at his foolishness.

Slamming his fist into the rough tree bark as a means to distract him from the sudden protectiveness he felt. The sharp sting of his claws as they pierced his flesh and the slight rush of his blood surfacing was all in an effort to keep him rooted.

An unceremonious growl escaped the confines of his throat as her scent now mixed with that of the half-breeds making it all but impossible for him to tear himself from the path she walked this night. He could feel his composure slip as he turned from the scene heading towards the camp where he knew Rin would be waiting for him despite Jaken's vehement protests.

He found her to be an oddity which allowed for a rare smile to touch his lips as he thought of the torment that girl would unleash upon an unsuspecting Jaken. Tortures that could only come from the minds of children.

How she would chase the old toad with a worn out kimono in her small hands desperate for the toad to wear the garment she held. His squeals of protest as she placed a ring of carefully woven flowers around his green scaly scalp, burned into his mind. His thoughts of the little girl were cut abruptly short as a familiar scent teased his sensitive nose as an image of the miko interrupted his thoughts once again.

Pausing in his footsteps he turned to look towards the ghostly image of the miko from his past. Her long ghostly strands of thick raven flowing beside her as she tightened her white kimono around her. The tail of her red obi twisting in the breeze as it toyed with her kimono hem. Her eyes full of remembrance turned up towards his as they stood frozen in each others gaze. Helpless he stood watching her as her lips parted slightly to allow the softness of her voice to escape on the breeze.

"Remember," came in the softest of utterances. His breath caught out of horror as his blood coated clawed fingers reached for her image as the wind tore her form from him. Her familiar form fading from his view with each second it took his fingers to reach for her. Turning his empty claws toward his amber gaze he stared through them to the spot in which she had stood only a moment before.

His heart falling into the pit of his stomach as it pulled him towards the image that he had tried to escape. The fates toying with him, forcing him to see his brother with her, the woman he wanted more than anything to be with.

"I never forgot," his breath caught in the soft wisps of the night breeze. "My Kagome."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 1**

A restlessness, began to settle over her as sleep became an impossibility. She sighed deeply, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light that came from the remnants of the small camp fire. She tried, with great effort, to push aside the stiffness that crept into her bones. Knowing it would not be as easily overcome as she had previously thought she decided to continue with her original idea.

It wasn't as easy to stand as she had thought but after a few moments walking became possible. The stiffness soon began to ebb as she left the hut, the bamboo mat swinging behind her at departure. She sighed deeply as the night chill set into her bones causing her to shiver slightly before adjusting.

She had no way of knowing what time it was here, or where exactly she had wandered off to for the woods that surrounded her took on a strange look. Their branches jutted up in the oddest of directions and the leaves that adorned them became harder to identify. And yet despite this she continued onward.

A foolish action on her part but her limbs had not felt the need to stop. The forest was a welcoming distraction to the depression of the night. Why did he always have to run off to be with her? Didn't she matter to him at all, even in the smallest of increments?

No matter how many times she had told herself that his heart belonged to another it didn't stop the sting of betrayal that speared her heart every time he ran after her. She loved him, she knew but could she wait forever for him to return her feelings. Would he ever love her as she did him or was it just an impossibility for him to do so? Either way she saw it. The look that would cross his face when he would look at her, it was almost as if he was looking through her to someone else.

But then there was his brother a curious Daiyokai indeed. One minute he swears he detests humans and the next a human child is his shadow. What was that about? She doubted that if she were to live a hundred years she would ever understand him.

Attacking his brother and herself with killer intent one minute than saving them the next. But than there were those times when he would look at her and she swore she knew him in a way no one else could. Moments that stretched on for eternity between them however silently.

She didn't have any time to react to the sounds of magic as they caught on the air spearing towards her, other than the harsh closing of her eyes that had been purely instinctual. Leaving her to wait for the attack that had set its sights on her and the inevitable pain that followed.

Sesshomaru felt the change on the wind suddenly and his heart leapt feeling the blood tie surge. He could feel it, her life pulse with each breath she took. 'NO!' his mind screamed as he instantly turned, his senses on full alert as he bolted off towards her. 'Kagome,' he prayed. 'I cannot loose you, not now, not when you know nothing of who you are……who we are. Please Kami I'm coming for you. Hold on' his heart pleaded. "Hold on!" he commanded her.

The forest blurred against the backdrop of midnight and his need, as the branches tore at him, digging in to the skin that only had his haori for protection. He raced like he never had before, running at speeds that were impossible. His heart commanding his body into action.

The metallic smell of blood tainted the air as his mind registered just whose blood it was. 'Kagome.' His mind was horrified as with one last leap he emerged in a clearing high above the trees. Her image sprawled out on the forest floor, raven strands spilling in every direction as her chest spilled its precious life force dampening the earth beneath her.

The day he had feared had come but he would not let it pass. No he would not loose her. He wouldn't stand for it. On shaky ground he landed and raced towards her. His chest contracting like a vice restricting his oxygen intake.

He could feel Tensaiga pulse and for the first time he did not debate with the swords will. His clawed fingers wrapped around the hilt as it slid it from its sheath, freeing the fang. His eyes that were focused on her began to loose its hold, glaring at the imps that were already trying to take her from him. With one smooth movement of the blade he dispatched them.

His vision returning as he waited for his blade of healing to take effect. He couldn't loose her he realised as he moved to cradle her unconscious form against him. Everything he had done years before had failed before his eyes. He realised as he held her close, that as long as he lived he would never forgive himself for this. How could he when the one he loved lay in his arms like this?

His ears picked up on the sudden faint pulse of her heat as it began to beat. The wound that had pierced through her chest began to close much too slowly for his liking. He moved to carry her, his relief immense, as his stride quickened. He would take her with him and he would never let her go. He couldn't, not now when he had faced the very thing had had done everything to avoid. No it wouldn't do. She would stay with him at his home if need be just as long as she needed to heal. Or so he told himself.

To hell with everything else, for all that mattered was the miko Kagome and only she.

The next few hours were the worst for him. He had returned to his grounds, taking her with him to his suite and effectively shutting everyone else out. With one exception of course, the little Rin. She sat waiting for the most part before sleep claimed her at the foot of his furs. While he remained unable to remove his hold from her limp body, with each minute that passed he could feel her life grow steady in strength.

The once white pristine bandage that wrapped securely around her chest, by his hand, now tinged a soft pink from previous blood loss. Her skin had become ashen as she looked like an angel of death rather than the woman he loved more than life itself. He watched as the hours ticked by his nerves growing tighter threatening to break.

"Damn it!" he cursed audibly forgetting about the sleeping girl at the foot of his furs. Looking over at her momentarily, seeing her stir briefly before settling back into her deep sleep. She was so much like the woman he held in his arms whose warmth was gaining. She was slowly beginning to heal thanks to his father's gift that at first had been a curse.

Her body began to shift. The muscles he knew all to well were coming to life once more. He felt her powers surge and than subside retreating back into her. He watched as they twitched again before nothing, remaining unconscious.

His patience as the night ticked on was already beginning to fade weighing thin. He hated this, not being able to look into the eyes that captivated him nor hear his name softly uttered from her perfect lips. He hated the helplessness of the situation.

He hated the vulnerability that set in around her. He hated the fear created in such situations as this but than again, his mind reasoned, if he didn't feel like this how was he to know where he stood with her. How was he to know that the very heart he had tried to suppress had begun to beat again, that his heart still held the same deep, unshakable love as the centuries before her return?

She drew his focus as her muscles twitched and her eyes opened slowly. His mind gasped as she looked at him, her eyes full of the remembrance he had longed to see for so long as her fingers moved to linger on his cheek. And in the next moment the look he had yearned to see had gone from her eyes completely.

The warmth of remembrance fading from her eyes as they became dark and wide with shock more than fear. Her mind racing a million miles a minute. 'Oh my god I'm touching Sesshomaru.' 'Oh my god I'm in Sesshomaru's lap.' 'Oh my god what am I doing?!!!!!'

"What am I doing herahhh?" She screamed eyes wide as she pushed herself free from his embrace falling backwards against the furs. An action she regretted instantly when her back hit the hard floor beneath bringing forth a wave of pain that made her dizzy. A dizziness not solely blameable on her injury but rather the few strange visions that were surfacing in a part of her brain that she had never been able to feel before. There was little doubt that these memories belonged to her but what was being displayed became fractured.

Bits of memory instead of a full documentation of events crashed against her incomplete. She saw a vision of herself in his bed, underneath him in the heat of passion screaming his name, his lips nearing hers underneath a Sakura tree, their secret meetings under the protection of the stars as she heard his very words.

'Farewell ,my Kagome' his voice a mere echo of the wind. As she felt the distinct sensation of falling backwards just lingering in the darkness of time.

She struggled to sit up against the onslaught of fractured dreams that continued relentlessly. The air in her lungs became restricted as each breath became a battle. These strange surroundings and the feelings that coursed through her bringing her to a whole new uncomfortably factor around him.

His hand reached out to aid her in her task, helping her sit up right before darting across the room to the open shoji screen. The moonlight dancing about his face casting him in a godly light before she was all to quickly reminded of the nude form in her minds eye.

A thick blush coating her cheeks as she tired in vain to hide it. Her fingers wrapping, toying, and playing with her long hair as a means to distract herself from whatever she had been thinking about. A distraction that brought another air of beauty about her in his eyes.

Her eyes looked over to him where he was faced with the same look he had glimpsed moments before. The look of memory taking over her usually mudded brown eyes taking on a slight honey look. His mouth gaped slightly as he looked at her swearing that his heart had nearly stopped.

She was gorgeous. Not that she hadn't been beautiful before but this, this was something else entirely. His heart nearly stopped as he looked her over, his mind racing, blurring against the backdrop of his room, making him unprepared and ill equipped for Kagome's next actions.

He had not prepared for her to step towards him as she had, nor for the look that flashed across her eyes. What had she remembered? His question was answered shortly when she asked the very thing he had waited centuries to hear come from her lips.

"What is this, these memories?" her question caused his eyes to widen more if that was remotely a possibility as she moved towards him. Stepping so closely he could feel her breath wash against him, her scent torturing him containing no fear as it never had. His mind told him to stop this, to give her more than adequate cause to fear him while his heart implored him to take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself.

"What is my relationship to you?" she breathed as her fingers moved to linger on his pale cheek, feeling the cool skin beneath them. Her face slowly inching closer to his, an action that became far more than he could bare as he pressed his own lips hard against hers. His arms threw themselves around her waist pulling her hard against him forgetting about her injury that was just barely there.

'What the hell have I done?' His mind chastised himself as their kiss lingered on underneath the beam of moonlight that shone about them. 'Kami what have I done?'


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 2**

The memory of how she came to be in the house of Taisho haunted her. She wanted nothing more than to bury Inuyasha's latest betrayal, or what she remembered of it, where she had buried the others but her heart only permitted her to linger in the despair that he had caused her yet again.

She wanted to close her eyes and heart to him all together when his image and the memory of their kiss the week before stung her cheeks. There was so much she needed to know and yet there was so much she wanted to escape from.

She had to remind herself rather frequently that it was Sesshomaru who had completed the action that she had begun. That it was he who pulled her closer to him still and it was he that had saved her from death. Why? What was that look in his eyes, his expressions so easily displayed and further more what was happening to her? The memories that surfaced daily, at some points made sense and at others just added to her already one hundred and one questions. Would she ever fully decipher them?

She closed her eyes against the pain that was steadily building behind her eyes as she prepared for whatever image would flash behind them this time. Her head ached as it began to settle on a single memory trying harder this time to hold onto it in its intact state.

She heard her name fall from familiar and yet distant lips as he called her name. She turned only to be presented with a much younger Sesshomaru just out of or heading into his teens. His face shocked her. It wasn't as though he had aged significantly but rather that his emotion were so freely expressed. His happiness at having found her evident as he tried, however in vain, to conceal it from her. His eyes looked directly from her to the grass beneath his feet as he tried to gather his words.

"My sister mentioned that you like these so I thought I'd pick ya up some." His voice confirming that he was barely into his teens.

"Sesshomaru you," she heard her own voice and it came as a shock to her to hear that she too sounded much younger. He held out his hand to her revealing something she couldn't identify. She saw his hand but the object he held blurred against his skin. Her cheeks grew heated at whatever it had been and her embarrassment at such a token grew. "you didn't have to get me this."

"That's where you're wrong Kagome," he stated confidently sliding it into her own hand while his moved to hold hers tightly. "What kina of a _mate_ will I make for you if I can't at least buy you something now and again?"

"But Sesshomaru?" she protested. "I never asked you too?"

"No buts Kagome, I like surprising you and I especially love your blush!" he smiled from ear to ear before pulling away from her and she was certain her cheeks were blazing red. "Well I'll see you later Father's teaching me one of our family techniques today, what if we were to meet by the same sakura tree after dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there." She heard herself whisper with the most joy she had ever felt before she turned her eyes to the very object she still couldn't identify. Her eyes opening sharply as she was forced to answer the soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called not bothering to look up but when she did she nearly fell over.

A vision danced before her of a beauty with long drawn out silver curls that danced across her back, to her beautiful kimono, and amazingly blue crystal eyes. Her breath caught as her face held the same beauty as Sesshomaru's.

"Sakurako," she gasped as the woman in her doorway smiled softly.

Sesshomaru paced restlessly with the knowledge that Kagome was here in his home with her memory as it seemed readily returning. He tried to think of ways to get them out of this increasingly dangerous situation only to realize that he couldn't pry himself away from her. Not again.

His eyes closed against the memory of her first night. Against the feel of her against him, of his lips against hers, her body pressed against his. She was like finally aged sake a drink he was all too easily addicted to. 'Damn it.' Her scent flowed freely through his house again reminding him at every possible turn that she was there.

"Sesshomaru," her voice hesitant as she approached, if anyone knew the torture of his decisions as far as she was concerned had effected him it would have been her. His twin who had been born just minutes after him, the twin whose identity remained a secret.

"How is she?"

"Brother, you cannot keep doing this to yourself. You have been lost without her, for your sake as much as for hers DO NOT shut yourself away!" she protested much to his dislike.

"That is not what I asked Sakurako." He stated his eyes hardening as he glared at her.

"Her memories are gaining and I do not have the will to suppress them. It would only cause her and yourself greater agony if I was to so."

"You would refuse me?" he snapped bitterly.

"Sesshomaru I am not one of the underlings that you command!" she snapped back. "I am your sister, your twin and as such I can feel your every pain and because of this I cannot do what you ask of me. I have seen and felt what the centuries have done to age and seal your heart just as surely as I have seen and felt the joy that flows through you whenever she is present. In this I will refuse my brother if only to further serve your happiness."

Sesshomaru mentally cursed her. She had known all along that he would ask her this and thus had planned her elegant refusal. Presenting it in such a manner that he would not have the heart to ban his ears from hearing it.

"Sesshomaru do not seal your heart. Allow yourself the freedom you so rightfully deserve." Sesshomaru turned away from her, hearing her words as she moved to leave his study. "Sesshomaru, maybe, just maybe it is possible that she has been as lost and alone as you." Her words created a pang of ice in his heart as she left him there with his thoughts.

"Kagome, how is your pain? Better today?" she saw her hesitation and didn't blame her after all she was standing having a conversation with a yokai who by all accounts appeared to know her.

"Yes thank-you."

"And your memories?" she asked watching steadily as Kagome's eyes widened. "Kagome?"

"They're beginning to return but I…..why won't he see me?" she asked her voice sounding as if it would break in two.

Sakurako's heart went out to her. She was lost without him. As Sesshomaru's sister she was bound by her connection to him however as Kagome's beloved friend she too shared a connection with her. Her heart desperately wished to end their pain.

"Kagome maybe it is for the best." She watched as Kagome looked at her with tear glistened eyes. "There are secrets that surround the two of you that are meant to protect and for Sesshomaru those vows have been taken to his heart. He would never do anything to harm you."

"But he is harming me. Everyday I remember more of this place and more of him and my.." she would never get the chance to finish her line of thought for her door once again slid, more likely flew open revealing a very energetic Rin. She leapt across the room throwing herself against her.

"Kagome, can you spend the day with me today?" she asked her eyes pleading with her as she dragged out her last word. "Pleeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She begged fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

"Sure Rin!" she was unable to deny the child something that could bring her so much joy. She watched as Rin's face began to glow slightly by her uncontained joy.

Kagome followed suit after Rin as she ran down the halls, Sakurako watching after the both of them as she lagged behind. Rin bounded across the garden falling into her favourite pile of flowers before running to be caught by Kagome's welcoming embrace.

Sakurako smiled as she watched Kagome's sorrow, if only for a moment, fade from her face before she felt him. Her smile faded as she turned her attention towards her older brother who hid in the shadows.

"How is she?"

"See for yourself." she sighed, her blue crystal locking with gold.

"She hides her sorrow." He stated feeling it crash against him.

"Almost as well as someone else I know." She felt his anger at her words and thus ignored him her focus returning to them. She watched as Rin dragged her willing victim through fields of blooms and towards her tree. She heard her tell Kagome to close her eyes as she pulled her present from its hiding spot before placing the ring of blooms around her head. The colours of which accented the natural blue within her raven stands. She watched her eyes open as they turned from hers to look towards her saviour.

"Sesshomaru!" she called as she ran towards him while his eyes moved to linger on Kagome. He watched as she moved to lock her eyes with his. The shock that spread across her face with such speed that he thought Kagome would loose consciousness.

Sakurako watched as her brother smiled openly for the first time in the presence of others and as Kagome returned smile so did she. It was truly contagious. She felt the joy and happiness spread through them and into the air touching everything in its path.

"I see Ayumu, thank-you for the use of your mirror." A deep resonating voice spoke disrupting the even flow of the water. Creating ripples in the once smooth surface. "I see my daughter has once again found herself to the house of Taisho,"

"Sir?"

"A human born into the house of yokai such a disgrace."

"Lord Katsurou?"

"Ayumu send your men into the land of the west to observe her movements."

"To watch her sir?"

"And kill her if need be. Do not fail me this time Ayumu or it shall mean your life."

"Sir!" Ayumu finished before fading from sight to carry out his lord's will.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know this chapter ends in yet another cliffy and I know things are kind of confusing! I wanted to let you know this is intentional! So bare with me as the story between them continues to unfold and get more interesting! Hope you like it so far and thanks to all those who have reviewed so far for you are the reason this story keeps going! ;P

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 3**

Ayumu tore off through the eastern woods heading towards the west, his clans long felt enemy. The trees and world around him blurred against the setting sun as he prepared for the three day journey at hand. He would complete the task appointed to him and he would amend for his previous failure. He would kill the lady of the east who had been born human to a yokai house before she would even fully know herself. He would slay her and watch the pain it would cause the lord that loved her without condition.

"Kagome," he snickered. "I'm coming for you!"

Night began to settle upon the furthest reaches of Taisho castle, casting everything it touched with an amber glow. Kagome had taken to the path she was certain she had walked a million times before in the memories that had presented themselves earlier in the day. However one word stuck out among the many that had been spoken between them. _Mate_. That one word had caused her heart to skip a precious beat. Who knew the power one word could hold over someone's vitals.

She sighed shaking her head when her eyes came upon the distinct black boots of a certain someone. Hesitantly she looked upward to be met by his wondering gaze. They way he looked her took her breath away as she forced her heart to beat. 'Good looking yokai be damned.' She cursed hoping that somehow he didn't possess the power of telepathy, but judging from his smirk she doubted it.

"Sesshomaru?" she gasped not meaning to but there was something about him tonight that was different than anytime she had ever seen him. The look in his eyes, she had only glimpsed it before but now she could see the full force behind his gaze. She could see the youth from her memory behind the man that stood before her.

She could feel her body ready to cave from his proximity which only worsened when he moved to cradle her. Her blush thick as his face was mere inches away from hers and the urge to kiss him was unbearably strong. "I didn't know you would be here, I'm sorry."

"Kagome," he addressed her while helping her stand on her own while his fingers never left her waist, her blush intensified. "I often come here." His voice drifted away from her as if speaking to someone else entirely.

"It was our meeting place wasn't it?" the same eyes that had pulled away from her moments before turned on her with full force. 'She remembered?' "I don't remember much but what I do remember at points overwhelms me."

"Understood." Being around her provide him with the ultimate excuse for being himself. Which led to a very out of character, or more to the point, a very in character Sesshomaru and not the façade he was use to playing. He felt safe, secure and un-judged, imagine him needing such things. But he did, and he needed them from her.

"Sesshomaru?" she tested when the air became thick and still.

"Hm."

"These memories of mine are from a completely different time, and as I understand it yokai age differently than humans do right? So how can they be mine?" she questioned.

"That is a question that must be answered for yourself in do time." Again he was going to the play the 'you must discover for yourself' card which was quickly bringing on early insanity.

"Mate?" she mind slipped the very word she had pondered over out loud before realizing she had even spoken. That is until the very yokai in her presence looked upon her with such unhidden shock that she thought she out to die right here.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"It's just a word you often use to describe us in my memories." She defended trying in vain to shield herself from him wondering just what it was about the intensity of his eyes that could so easily bore into her.

"It is nothing." He replied returning his gaze to the sakura tree before them, as if that could make Kagome forget about his reaction. Not a chance.

"I don't know what you're selling Mister but I'm not buying it!" she nearly shouted. "I asked Sakurako and she told me to ask you. She said it was something that bound us together in a way that nothing else could or ever would take its place. So why don't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"I won't tell you! If I were to force your memories to surface before they possessed the mind to I could, I could loose you all over again." His voice strangely distant and yet firm.

"L-loose m-me?" she stuttered.

"I took a vow to protect you and I will keep it even if it means protecting you from myself." His voice and face loosing the cool collective nature she had seen too many times to count as his face became something more real, unguarded and true. She watched on, as Sesshomaru revealed his silent vulnerability to her as he became his true self.

It was so vastly different from the Sesshomaru she had seen portrayed in battle, the aristocratic assassin. He wasn't a cold hearted killer as he would have liked the world to believe, no he was something far more three dimensional. He was a man who had suffered greatly, loved and lost, and somehow this whole thing revolved around her.

"I'm sorry," she looked at him. "for causing you so much pain." She looked as if she would cry and that was one thing among many that he couldn't stand. It shocked her when he moved to embrace her like he had that first night. Holding her close to him, his body hard against her own, and for some unknown reason she didn't feel the need to push him away.

As he held her, it felt as though she belonged here with him, just like this underneath the stars and dancing moonlight. It felt as though she would loose herself entirely in this simple gesture, a simple kindness that belonged to Sesshomaru. She knew in this moment that if she were to never regain her memory in full that she would stay with him. That she would remain here at Taisho under his protection until her natural life ended.

"Things are becoming interesting Ayumu, change of plan, bring her to me ALIVE!"

Kagome's eyes widened as if sensing something. Her body stiffened in his arms leaving Sesshomaru to wonder if he had done something until she relaxed against him once more.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"I-I don't know."

"How many?"

"Seven I think."

Sesshomaru would have smiled, if it wasn't for the severity of the situation, at her returning senses. She had regained something that had been lost to her the day he sent her down the well.

"Sesshomaru, they've come for me?" her fear evident though she knew not why.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to stiffen as he held her closer still, making preparations for the battle at hand. He would not let her fall into their hands willingly.

He took his stance shielding her as best he could from those who would dare attack. Kagome remained mystified at her new sense, or was it a regained sense, as she felt them move into an unrecognizable formation. Then they lunged, swords drawn.

All seven moved to surround Sesshomaru who turned to Kagome telling her to remain with him no matter what was to happen. She nodded meekly as the strange looking yokai, ookami from the looks of it, surrounded them. Several lunging for her which only led to them being pushed back harshly.

Undeterred they tried again. This time successfully swarming Sesshomaru as their swords cut across his arms and chest as they reached for her. Sesshomaru only intensified his hold on Kagome who shook with fear against his back. Why was this happening? What could they possibly want with her?

Wicked laughter cut Sesshomaru's katana in mid swing, as smoke began to fume, lacing the air with intense odours that to his acute senses made it hard to breathe let alone see. What the hell?

The smoke blew dark almost black clouds about them obscuring Kagome from his view before his ears heard her screams. When had he released his hold on her, but more to the point when had he been made useless by such a petty smoke bomb? 'Wait this scent,' it hadn't been just a petty smoke bomb but one made of intense herbs that inu's detested, thus weakening him enough to take her from him.

His vision blurred as he tried to call out to her but his voice and eyes became useless even as the smoke began to subside. His senses were weakened, but he had sensed his sister's approach. He felt her hands run along his back checking for injuries as he collapsed.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"Sesshomaru, where's Kagome?" his sisters concern almost was enough to make him loose himself right in front of her.

"He found her," his growl intensified. His hatred for himself growing, he had let his guard down and because of that he had lost Kagome in his moment of weakness.

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how could you do it Inuyasha?" Shippo whined. "Kagome's gone and probably hurt and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Inuyasha growled before the all too familiar sound of his fist colliding with the kitsune pups scalp was heard.

"It's not fair." He cried.

"Shippo, don't worry we'll find Kagome." Sango reassured smiling softly.

"What do you think Sesshomaru wants with her?" Shippo cried further missing her already. Hell they all did.

"No matter what Sesshomaru wants with her," Miroku interjected. "Inuyasha has to remember the truce that can't afford to be broken between him and his brother." Miroku reminded much to Inuyasha's distaste.

"FEH! TO HELL WITH THE TRUCE IF HE HURTS KAGOME I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT!" He growled viciously at an unsuspecting Miroku.

'And he says he not the violent type.' Sango rolled her eyes at her own thought. True they had found the clearing where Kagome had bleed out but the area had been pulsing with Tesaiga's energy. If he really did mean Kagome harm wouldn't he have just allowed Kagome to die right then and there instead of riving her?

"Inuyasha we have no evidence that it was even Sesshomaru who attacked Kagome?"

"Miroku, I'm telling you that he's the only one who coulda cause his scent was the only other one there." Inuyasha's tone loosing the anger it had original held as it now took on a more helpless atmosphere.

"So you completely missed Tensaiga's energy pulse." Sango sighed seeing his confusion. "I knew it!"

* * *

**Authours Note: **I hope to update again soon but I thought I would give you a little bit of a forewarning about the upcoming chapters......new characters will be introdued and it might jump around a tad as I want to include as much as I possibily can.....about Sesshomaru and Kagome's past relationship and their reconection and explain her connection to the east! As alway tell me what you think!

Your **Lady Fratured Moonlight**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 4**

Ayumu was already loosing control over his finally tuned temper all over this wretched human wench he was forced to bring with him back to the east alive. There were times he hated to obey his lord's command and this was one such case. The human was less than cooperative as he threw her against the harsh bark of a nearby tree.

"I am only obliged to make sure you arrive at our destination alive, but I made no such agreement that you would arrive unharmed. Is that understood, my lady?" He gave a mock bow as Kagome took in his words against the harsh pain of what she was certain was a broken rib. Her eyes widened as her abductor removed the hood that had so cleverly hidden his face.

He wasn't the greatest looking yokai she had ever seen, no that ranking belonged to Sesshomaru, however he wasn't all that bad looking either. His hair looked raven but held the oddest shade of blue woven throughout, but his eyes. They were enough to cause your blood to still. Eyes of blooded crimson locked with hers as it was enough to cause her vision to fade to white against the yokai that moved towards her. She knew him. That much was certain, but how she knew him was another story entirely.

"Ayumu," she spat with distaste as she remembered all to well the cruelties performed by his hands.

"You flatter me." He smirked.

"How silly of me, I meant to insult you." She would've yelled but the steady build up of pain within her lungs prevented such a reaction. She wondered, her heart aching as it did so, if Sesshomaru would come to save her.

His smirk intensified as he approached the very woman who refused to love him, instead choosing to love the enemy. She wouldn't die here but she wouldn't leave the west unscathed. No he would enjoy this.

"Sesshomaru?" Sakurako tested the air as her brother shook violently before turning his crimson teal eyes her way. She fell backwards.

"I will not loose her to the likes of him." He growled out moving to stand. He could see her protest building within her crystal depths. A protest he wouldn't heed. "Don't you follow me!" his voice laced with an anger that he could no longer control.

Before Sakurako could move he had disappeared into the surrounding woods and her attendants were upon her. She dismissed them with a single wave of her hand as she focused on the last spot she had seen him, her heart following him where he would not permit her too.

He raced without thinking, other than of the woman he loved so severely it was like she haunted him. She had been behind his choice centuries before just as surely as she resided in his actions now. His anger towards the east that belonged to Lord Katsurou consumed him. It didn't matter which one of his subordinates he would come across for he would slay them regardless.

'Kagome,' his heart surged. 'Kagome I'm coming for you, hold your ground and know somewhere inside your heart that I love you.'

His laugh intensified as he stepped towards the very woman who had been the cause of his frustration since her strange re-emergence nearly three years ago. But Sesshomaru hadn't taken such a keen interest in her until recently. His crimson eyes studied her as she bent over coughing up a little blood from his precisely aimed blow to her ribcage.

"Now my dear, we wouldn't want you die before you were to reach your father now would you."

'Father,' the very word caused her mind to cease and her body to react though she knew not why.

"Ah I see your body remembers to fear him. After all your father wanted you, that is until you were born a miko and rendered useless to him." His eyes studied her watching as her own eyes moved to study his. Her shock evident meaning that the witches power still held sway. 'Excellent.' He would enjoy this.

Ayumu had been so caught up in his game he hadn't realised that someone opposed to his lord lay hidden amongst the trees. Her footsteps had remained hidden as she approached her charge from the opposing side, her eyes however couldn't have prepared for the sight they were about to witness, not even after her lady's words.

"_My lady," she moved to bow when her lady's next words stopped her._

"_That isn't necessary Hana, I serve you not the other way around." She smiled brightly as she directed her to sit. It wasn't hard to see why so many of the eastern ookami had accompanied her here. Her kindness alone was enough reason to follow, let alone her other admirable qualities, so much like her daughter who had vanished centuries before. "I have somewhat of a confession……"_

In some distant part of her she had always known that their heir had survived, but it remained distant and for good reason. No one wanted to give Katsurou any more reasons to take either of their lives.

She winced as the sound of her mistress hitting the forest floor became the last straw, her eyes widened as she watched Kagome move away from his next blow coughing up blood as she did so. Hana was having a debate with herself and she was loosing rapidly against following her orders and protecting the very being they had been so lost without. She couldn't watch idly by as Kagome was killed, no it wouldn't do.

Before Ayumu's katana could fall against Kagome injuring her further it was Hana's blade that stopped him. She watched as she pushed him away from her mistress and the flurry of emotions that crashed upon his face.

"Well well," he stated his smirk never fading. "I never thought I would see you again! How's your new lover, I hear you may soon be expecting."

"Shut up Ayumu, you don't know of which you speak." She spat oblivious to the girl beneath her.

"No, I suppose I don't. And you no longer know anything of me, but I promise you this my precious Hana, you shall be mine by the time the moon completes it cycle." He whispered against the wind that blew against her face that infamous black cloud of his slowly consuming him.

"Damn it" she cursed when he was no longer in view. She moved to place her blade back within its sheath, that was slung across her back, as she remained standing in front of the very person she had been sent to protect. A mission she would fail regardless of the threats made to her person.

Kagome for the most part remained mute. It was good to know that Hana was on her side, but more unsettling that Ayumu had gotten away. As Hana turned to face her, her breath caught. Hana was gorgeous. Long white hair swept across her back despite being tied tightly at the nape of her neck. The eyes she cast her way as she knelt to assist her, were strangely amethyst.

"I see Ayumu's unleashed quite the assault on you my lady." Her eyes and voice were kind but as she moved to touch her she watched with a sadness as she shrank away.

"I'm sorry, it just seems there are a lot more people who seem to remember me lately when for the life of me I can't seem to remember them." Mudded brown locked with hers. "I'm sorry if it hurts you."

"Lady Kagome, you will remember all in do time. Now I think it would be best if you were to return to Taisho under Sesshomaru's protection." 'That's right! He tried to protect me before they swarmed us…' Kagome remembered instantly the look that crossed his face when he heard her call out to him. It was more painful than any of the fresh injuries she had acquired from Ayumu.

"Sesshomaru?" she breathed as Hana watched her tears began to brim in her eyes, knowing these weren't physically pain related but they were emotionally related. "He tired to protect me. He placed me firmly against him but they still got to me…he looked like he failed me……DAMN IT…..why can't I remember…….why can't I remember?" she cried uncontrollably, her frustrations at unbearable heights pouring out as she realised just how much she needed to remember. She hated this that her memory resembled something she couldn't identify. She fisted fistfuls of dirt as if this would be enough to force her memory into alignment.

Hana wanted to reassure her mistress that all would be well but before she could she felt the distinct pulse that could belong to nothing short of a yokai. A demonic entity was readily approaching them at speeds that weren't natural, even for beings such as them. Her finger's moved to linger on her swords hilt behind her back. With lightning speeds if need be she would unsheathe her sword and take down her opponent. Only if the need demanded that she do so.

The sound of a twig snapping behind them at the opposite edge of the clearing had her already heightened senses on full alert as she spun on her heals sword instantly drawn and against his neck. A loud 'no' echoed throughout them as golden eyes locked with amethyst and she registered just who it was she had unleashed her blade upon.

He chose to ignore her altogether as he moved to cradle they very woman who had called out for her to stop. Her tears soaking through his haori as he pressed her body against his reassuring himself that she was alright. That Ayumu had not harmed her but that was before he took notice of the cuts that adorned her arms as he heard her strangled scream. Only then did he pull away from her long enough to lock with the very eyes who were steadily gaining with memory.

"I was unable to kill Ayumu, Lord Sesshomaru." Hana's voice softening, sheathing her blade, as she looked upon them her heart nearly stopped. They looked as though no time had passed between them at all. Her mistress cradled against his chest as his emotions were so unguarded, so true that it took her breath away. "Ayumu will either try to kill or abduct her again seeing as how his mission is a failure."

"I won't allow that to happen." He bit out holding her closer still. She smiled sadly realising just how deep the river of his love for her still ran.

"S-sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't…..I didn't-" he cut her off then by pushing her away softly while forcing her took look at him head on.

"It wasn't you!" he almost yelled at her beyond fed up with her solely placing the blame on her shoulders. Imagine him loosing composure like this was something he found himself doing in increasing amounts around her. It was just too easy to let the guards down, that he had so skilfully, crafted in her absence. Her shocked eyes locked onto his. "It wasn't you that attacked Taisho, it wasn't you that attacked me and it wasn't you that stole you from ME!"

A thick blush crept up across her cheeks at his admission. He cared about her, her mind raced. Where the hell had she been for this startling development. She blinked twice thinking it was nothing more than a dream before she closed them harder, a small building of a tightness drawing her attention.

The tightness spread through her limbs steadily numbing her to the pain that soon began its assault. She wanted to move but found herself unable to do so even as Sesshomaru moved her yukata top to survey the injury to her chest. She wanted to throw her arms about her and tell him, point and fact, to look elsewhere pervert but couldn't.

"Kagome?" his mind gasped as he saw dark violet veins stem across her chest. His fright and worry written across his face as Hana locked her eyes with his.

"It's Ayumu's poison." She stated her eyes growing as wide as his.

'Poison' his mind echoed the dreaded word before returning his eyes to her already paling form. 'Why,' he asked the heavens. 'Would he forever be fated to loose her before he had the chance to truly know her?'

"Why?" he cried watching helplessly as the light within her eyes began to fade. "Why?" he cried again watching as he stood to loose the only woman he had ever loved. Forced "Why," he breathed against her forehead. "Why?"

* * *

**Authours Note: **Okay I am aware that Sesshomaru is out of character but think about this for a second okay....he has lived for centuries without Kagome, has watched Inuyasha lay a sort of claim to her, only to have her get injured again and again as he now must face that he can't live without her. Nevermind the fact that Sesshomaru isn't in the habit of letting himself be known to anyone let alone Kagome. I mean if you add all of this together no one can stand that kind of emotional trauma without letting themselves slip up.

As always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 5**

"S-seeshomaru," she smiled warmly liking his sudden appearance. The slight laughter in the lyrical quality of her voice brought out a joy in him that spread throughout his being. A joy he yearned to feel again as he moved to embrace her, his arms wrapping warmly around her, holding her to him as he twirled them on the spot, the warm sweet summer air mixing about them as he did so.

"Kagome," he breathed content to hold her as he did, the forest blurring around them, her laughter ringing in his ears as he lost his footing turning it into a laugh edged scream. Her laughter continued as they tumbled down the small hill ending in a thick blush as he fell on top of her. Stunned by their closeness her already thick blush intensified as it quickly spread across her cheeks realizing their predicament.

In this moment the urge to place his lips to hers was an urge he couldn't suppress. They touched so softly he thought she had been a dream. A dream, a vision he wouldn't change for anything. His joy in this memory was short lived as his vision returned to the present instead of the blissful fog of dream. A dream, in which he wanted so desperately to return to.

"Poison?" he breathed trying however in vain to keep his emotions in check, which he was rapidly failing at.

"His poison spreads through skin contact. He must have sent a potent dose through the silk without her knowledge when he moved to break her rib." She stepped towards Sesshomaru who growled at her, his body radiating with the possessive quality of a mate. A quality that hadn't been dulled with the centuries in which it hadn't been in use. "I will have to see for myself if I am to synthesize an antidote." She was relieved when he allowed her, her words taking on meaning as she knelt there beside her mistress's form. Long feminine fingers lightly ran over her, touching what he allowed of her chest before coming to the conclusion she had dreaded.

"Sesshomaru, your lands do not hold the cure for the poison that now courses through her." He looked at her then reluctant to accept her words as any from of truth.

"If she must go back then I will go with her." His words stunned her. How had Kagome brought so much of the lord she knew out of the shell in which he slumbered? Was she even aware of the effect she had him?

"There is a valley where the lands meet. There is a herb that grows there that can cure the poison that spreads through her now. However such a journey would take us dangerously close to Katsurou's territory," she heard him growl at this before she saw the anger in his eyes. "And should Ayumu attack I'm afraid our chances are dim to say the least."

"This poison?" he asked, his reluctance lacing his voice.

"The poison will spread through her system weakening her chances, they will diminish slowly day and night, the agony of it will cause her to cry out from sheer torture before she has not the will to voice her pain, slowly and steadily it will claim her life, leaving little left." she saw the look that glossed across his eyes and she wished she hadn't seen the torture that this was putting him through.

"Than we have no choice." He voiced his fear aloud. Sesshomaru made certain that there was no more unnecessary debate on the subject as he easily lifted her tearing through the trees as he did so. He knew she would follow behind him. She was after all Kagome's most faithful servant. This woman had devoted her entire life to the almost unconscious woman in his arms.

Kagome was just barely able to register the fact that her body was safely tucked within his arms. She felt her lung movement become restricted as the poison continued to spread throughout her system. Her eyes closed then, unable to remain open, the last thing she saw was his concerned eyes as they turned full force on her.

"I'm sorry," her voice sounding detached as if independent from her body to her own ears as she welcomed the back drop of unconsciousness.

The anger that coursed through him renewed as he thought about the yokai who had attacked his grounds, abducting her, beating her as he had and than poisoning her. His anger was then mixed uncomfortably with his concern for the woman in his arms. He found himself praying, a habit brought back to life by her state, as he prayed for her life, for their life.

Hana had been frozen momentarily in the clearing, watching as the one her lady had promised herself too acted on impulse. She was left to wonder momentarily if he would ever be able to return to who he had been without her. Sighing she knew that was a hell in which he could never return, and a hell she would never allow him to return too. Not if she or her beloved lady had anything to say about it.

She moved to follow him through the blurring trees towards the cure, hoping and praying that they would arrive before it proved to be too late. She prayed deeply that Lady Honaka would never know the loss of her daughter; she prayed that Sesshomaru would never know the loss of a mate, just as surely as she prayed that her lands would once again find peace. The very peace that so eluded them.

"Kami, grant me this," she breathed into the darkness that brushed past her with each step. 'For them.' her mind concluded where her voice could not.

Though unconscious Kagome's mind still wreaked its havoc, invoking memories that were better left hidden and unseen. Her mind travelled back to a day and time that were unknown to her but the feelings that coursed through her were all too real.

Her mind took her to the hidden well, her vision blinded with tears as she cried into him. His arms around her holding her close, flush against him in such a manner that she fell into his body trembling as he breathed in her scent. She could feel her body quiver even with his support. 'Why?' her mind echoed. 'Why does it have to be this way?'

She heard her name fall from his lips as he pressed them against her ear. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He whispered as he let her go, the hands that had held her forcing her backwards. She tried to grip onto him but found herself unable to, her body moving in slow motion as she fell deep into the well's hidden depths. Her vision blurred as her eyes locked onto his face. She saw his pain and sorrow and the tears that threatened. The tears he was unwilling to let fall.

"Farewell, my Kagome." He called after her. The very words that now echoed through her mind.

'Sesshomaru…………why?............why?' she cried out into the darkened well helpless to stop what was happening. She felt loss, as pure as the first snow fall radiate throughout her until there was nothing. Until she had forgotten the very reasons for the tears that she shed, the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Why?" she called out hitting the bottom. "Why?"

"S-sesshomaru." She breathed disrupting his even pace momentarily. 'Kagome' his mind echoed, 'stay strong…….for me.'

Ayumu landed on the edge of the forest, a devilish smirk playing across his lips. The thought of Hana was strangely amusing. He scowled slightly, less than pleased he had been unable to keep his prey but certain things were working out to his advantage. From Hana's emergence, he realised, it could easily be assumed that Lady Honaka knew of her daughters arrival, and than there was Sesshomaru. Yes Sesshomaru and the way he had looked at her all too knowingly. Yes this was proving to be very interesting indeed. Turning on his heals he followed suit. This was working out far better than what he had planned.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku pried when there was nothing but silence between them. She knew something that she wasn't saying and it was eating at her. His mind reeled at the possibilities of what it might be but than they quickly turned to thoughts about her. She hadn't eaten much in the week or so since Kagome had been taken, and much less on their journey. Surely she wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Huh?" she answered completely oblivious to the fact she had just zoned out. Her eyes turned on the very man who had proposed to her weeks before. His concern was clearly visible within his all too communicative violet eyes. "It's nothing Miroku, honestly." She tried but could tell he wasn't giving in. "It's just this whole thing between Kagome and Sesshomaru nothing serious."

"Right, and in what century will I be buying that?" he said his voice holding the very sarcasm that radiated in his body language.

"Stop it please!" she pleaded an action that was foreign to her. She never begged except when she desperately needed it and this was one such time. She watched him blink several times, stunned beyond belief, before relenting. "Thank-you." She breathed in total relief as she returned to her thoughts.

'Inuyasha why? Why must you keep Kagome at a distance? Everyone knows that you care for her, but I wonder just how deep such attachments go. Especially when you can run after Kikyo as much as you do, at every beck and call.' The thought of Kagome in any type of pain made her swear vengeance on the hanyo's head. 'If anything happens to her Inuyasha it won't just be Sesshomaru you will have to worry about.' Her thoughts were put to a sudden halt when she sensed something. Looking around at her comrades from the corner of her eye it was clear that even Inuyasha hadn't sensed it, at least not yet. Without waiting for them to catch on she took of into the woods by her right, disappearing behind the dark foliage.

"Kagome!" she called into the blackness that surrounded her, her voice sounding desperate and detached.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned concerned before following suit. 'Damn that girl can run fast.' Was his only thought as he perused her.

Inuyasha remained stunned by the humans who had just bolted so suddenly, wondering what was up with them. His ears twitched when he heard Sango's voice call for her, the very person they were seeking.

"Inuyasha," Shippo piqued from atop his head. "Maybe we should follow them."

"I'm not an idiot ya know." Was his only response before taking to the trees leaving Shippo to his thought of 'you could've fooled me.'

"Damn." Ayumu cursed. The taijia had sensed him and the others were following behind her. He quickened his pace, realising his error, in the hopes of escaping them.

"KIRARA!" Sango hollered unwilling to let him slip away. She summoned the two-tailed to transform into her battle form. Understanding her mistress's will the cat did as she was told. Shifting beneath her, allowing for her weight to settle upon her shoulders, taking off at demon speeds.

Miroku stopped suddenly, tilting his head towards the sky watching them as they disappeared from his all too human senses. 'Sango be safe.' He prayed. 'Kami be safe.'

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Okay here we go the latest chapter in this continuing and rapidly evolving story between our beloved Lord Sesshomaru and our dear trusting Kagome! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed Moonlight's Embrace and all of you who have added this story to story alert, favourite story, and favourite authours because it honestly is because of all of you that this story keeps going, evolving and changing into what it is today. So I truely thank you, you keep this writer under preasure! lol

And as always please review and tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 6**

Moonlit rain illuminated the dark cavern of the cave that lay hidden within the mountains side in such a manner that the rain could not enter it. Hana sighed as she stepped through the opening, shaking herself of the water that clung to her to the best of her abilities, before returning her sights to her charge.

Her body paled against the white fur Sesshomaru had laid out for her. A thin sweat coating her form as breathing became even more difficult. She wondered just how much longer she would last at this rate as the poison seemed to be consuming her faster than she would have originally thought.

Her eyes scanned the darkness as they searched for him. Finally settling on him, he sat his back against the cave wall at the opposite side of her looking lost and fractured. So vulnerable looking that she had to remind herself that he was in fact the lord of the west and this side of the infamous western lord wasn't something she had gotten used to seeing.

"Sesshomaru," she tested waiting for his eyes to move towards her own but when they did she wished he hadn't. She wished he hadn't looked at her with those golden eyes that reflected the same brokenness that he must have felt. "I have gathered the herbs that will stave off the effects until we can reach our destination." She offered hoping to see the soft glimmer of hope, but it was a hope of something she would see.

"She is in this state because of me." His voice holding a numbness that sent a chill down her spine before her mistresses soft 'no' was heard. She had to agree with her that the blame for this act did not rest with him.

"No, Sesshomaru she is in the state because of the likes of Ayumu-"

"And because I love her" he said cutting her with his heart felt words.

"No, Sesshomaru it is because you love her that she will survive. That she has survived and she will continue to go on surviving." Her emotions wreaking its own havoc throughout her as they reached her vocal cords trembling. It angered her that he would blame himself for this, that he would place the blame on his shoulders when the blame belonged to Ayumu and furthermore herself. She hadn't been able to kill him and she knew if faced with the same situation again that she would hesitate the same way she had. She cursed at herself for the power he still held over her. 'Damn.'

She watched him as her words struck a precious cord. She watched as he locked his eyes one hers and further more as he moved towards her. His body language telling her she should run but her heart having not the will too.

"You blame yourself?" it wasn't presented as a question more of a statement, but she answered it nonetheless.

"Yes." Her voice shaking as she answered. 'Damn it' her mind cursed as she realised that he possessed a quality about him that could make anyone spill more than they wanted to, just as she had.

It wasn't shocking when he turned from her having got what he needed. It wasn't unnerving when he took off into the rain heading for god only knows where. It was just something one couldn't quite get use to. She knew he couldn't bear to see her like this anymore than she could. Reluctantly she pried her eyes away from the caves entrance turning her amethyst gaze towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened before closing rapidly against what she assumed was pain. As she neared she could hear her nearly silent plea to help her sit. Hesitantly Hana griped her shoulders, fluffing up the white fur belonging to Sesshomaru behind her before leaning her against it. She heard her mutter a barely audible 'thank-you' before her next words stopped her completely.

"Sesshomaru, I don't fear Sesshomaru." She breathed as she turned her eyes to hers.

"There is no reason to fear him, my lady." Hana replied curious as to what had brought that up.

"No," she shook her head causing ink black bangs to sway with her heads movement. "There is….he" she paused. "he has tried to kill me more than once…..but even so….even though I know this…..even though I have seen him…….in such a rage……even towards Inuyasha I still…..can't brig myself…….myself to fear him……..I can't" she breathed the poisons effect on her system evident in the short amount of time.

Hana waited chewing over what her response should be or even if she should in fact respond at all. But until such a decision could be reached she set about occupying herself while her mind wandered. She retrieved a small blade hidden in her kimono sleeve before freeing the herbs that were pressed against her chest hidden between the two layers. She laid them out before her as she slid her blade along them in smooth long strokes.

She could feel her eyes on her as she set about her task, setting a small fire willing it to life before setting a small pot with minimal water from her canteen over top the flame. As she waited anxiously for it to boil when she decided she should answer, thinking for a moment longer before beginning.

"Maybe you don't need to fear him," she paused. "For some part of you knows the true Sesshomaru," She heard her sigh and than continued. "The very one he tires to hide from others but never could from you."

"Why me?" she questioned.

"Who is to say why we love who we love?" she felt her nose tingle with the tears she wanted to shed but couldn't find the will to. 'Ayumu you will never touch you, that much I promise you my lady.'

'Sesshomaru,' Kagome called with the only thing she hadn't exhausted, her mind. 'Come back to me.' She prayed awaiting his return.

Sesshomaru relished in the cool rain that seeped through his clothing promising to render his armour useless but he didn't stop, not even as the rain stung against his eyes and her image was all that he could see. The image of her sprawled and blooded on the forest floor, the image of the deep violet veins that threatened to consume her and the image of her smiling face, all these raced through his mind with resonating force. The type of force that left you breathless, shaking and yearning for the sort of solace you could never find.

He was becoming an emotional wreck and he knew it. After all the times he had let it slip that he cared about her and almost admitting that he still loved her, why he was rapidly and steadily breaking his promise to protect her. Wasn't he?

All the technicalities were enough to drive anyone insane. He wanted to be with her, didn't he? Then why the hesitation? He growled knowing that he couldn't answer it, knowing that his duty was to her needs and not his own. It was frustrating to no end knowing what he did. Knowing what he couldn't say. Remembering what she needed too, alone.

The forest around him was of little interest as he burst past the trees on either side, shifting his direction once again to loose himself in it's green embrace. The night was of little importance as he continued to think about her. To think of the life he wanted and the way it had been. What had been said and what had needed to be said but never was and all the 'what ifs' he never dared to think of before assaulting him at every turn.

"Kagome." He breathed the name of the very being that used to be of comfort to him, the very being he feared to loose above all others.

"Damn." Sango cursed having lost sight of Ayumu near an unknown valley. She stood looking towards the place she had last sensed him only to feel nothing at all. 'What's going on?' she wondered, 'What is happening?' feeling lost and alone and vulnerable all rolled into one.

Kirara felt the tension that laced throughout her at not knowing where Kagome was. Her frustrations of not being able to find her, and the sorrow at knowing why Kagome was in that clearing in the first place, she knew all of this. She could feel it and thus rubbed up against her as a means to comfort but to no avail.

"DAMN IT!" She cried, her voice echoing off of the surrounding hills and trees as it than reached back to her. "Why?" she cried. "Why do you do this to her you, STUPID INUYASHA!" she hollered.

"Sango?" he tested unsure if he should even approach her when her darkened cinnamon eyes locked onto his brimming with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. His heart ached for her knowing that she felt the brunt of it. She viewed Kagome as a sister, her only family since Kohaku and the uncertainty of the whole situation was killing her.

He didn't care if others would see him and what he was about to do. All he knew was that the woman that he loved needed him and he would be damned if he let anything stand in his way. As he approached her he watched her body shake with the evidence of her tears and even more so as he embraced her. Holding her tightly against his in such a manner that he could feel her ever breath.

"Why?" she asked against his neck. "Miroku why must-why must Inuyasha treat her like that?" she sobbed. "Why must he treat her like she's nothing, like she means nothing?"

"I don't know my dear Sango, I don't know."

Ayumu sighed in relief having lost her when the rain began obscuring his senses. He would have to halt his pursuit for the night until his keen senses could be of use. He would have cursed but a peculiar sight stopped him.

The vision before him reminded him of a dream, only a dream he had long since forgotten. 'Kagome' his mind echoed the very name of the woman he had loved for so long, the very woman who had betrayed him. He saw her ghostly image dancing in the rain with a skill and grace hat was all to familiar to him. 'Why couldn't you love me?' his mind asked himself before he shook his head and the image of her vanished. It wouldn't do to have these thoughts sneak up on him. No it really wouldn't do.

His resolve hardened once again, or so he hoped, as he set his sights on a nearby overhang in the cliff ledge. There he would rest for the night waiting for his clothes to dry. Under the stone over hang he would wait for a sleep that in all likelihood would never come. A sleep that had eluded him since the day she fell for the enemy, since her betrayal had been made known to all.

With a single leap he made the nearly impossible jump throwing himself against the rock face. He knew what he had done had not been solely his actions but even so he couldn't stop the blame from resting on him. No his body had not been in the realm of his own control for sometime and this was just more evidence that his lord owned him. That Katsurou owned his life, controlled his body except for the moments like this when his lord slept, when control was granted his again. Those times were too few and fleeting to have any lasting effect but what he did when his body wasn't his sickened him.

It made his blood run cold threatening to still altogether as he remembered what he had done. What his lord had done to the being who shared his blood. It revolted him but he couldn't take it back. He couldn't stop the poison that spread through her now.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered to no one but himself. "It isn't me, it isn't me." His body shock as the totality of what he had done began to sink in. "I'm so sorry, Lady Kagome."

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Alright another chapter posted, and yet another twist!

As always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha was having as a hard a time as any of them and the fact that Sango knew the truth didn't sit well with him at all. And for the briefest of moments he thought that she would spill it all to the perverted monk that held her. A moment that ended when she pried herself from him turning her angered gaze to his with full force. He was wrong, he realised, to ever think that Kagome's look made your blood run cold for Sango's was much, much worse.

It terrified him as she stepped towards him as though her rage and hatred towards him had become a bright fire that enveloped her just as surely as it threatened to envelop him if he looked at her the wrong way. Damn she was scary.

"Inuyasha," she said her voice sickly sweet threatening to break at any moment. "I MUST BE ABSOLUTLY INSANE TO BE COVERING FOR YOU! YOU ARE A STUPID, STUPID HANYO AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KAGOME EVER SAW IN YOU TO BEGIN WITH BUT I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN AFTER WE GET HER BACK I SWEAR ON KOHAKU THAT I WILL BEAT SESSHOMARU TO THE KILL AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" He swallowed hard not doubting that she would live up to her threat if what she spoke of ever became a reality.

Sesshomaru wasn't at all calmed by the rain in fact the more he moved away from her the more his unease unsettled him. His need to be beside her, to be with her, to see her, threatened to overtake his entire being should he not comply too the will of his mark and her unknowingly desperate call. It threatened to drive his beast insane which in turn would make him submit to his beast in a manner that was unacceptable.

He knew he had to return to her, that she needed him. He could feel it. He could feel the tug and pull against his heart with each leap that the poison was spreading further throughout her system. He didn't have to watch her disintegrate into nothing to know what was happening to her no he could feel it and that was so much worse.

He could feel her breath as it constricted, could feel her need to have him near rip through her, tearing at his heart strings, and than he could feel her silent pleas. The pleas she thought she kept hidden away from the world. The pleas that begged the world to give her value to give her something, anything despite the void of empty memories that assaulted her. The pleas in which she longed to have her memory, intact and in full. The pleas he knew in truth may never be answered.

He knew within himself, that she would always be his world and his life and his every waking breath for she had always been. He knew that unlike his brother he had never given her a reason to doubt his love for her other than that one day that led to centuries in total agony and the several minor attempts to claim her life. He wanted so badly for her to see herself as he did and not some miko of wondrous power but a woman, the woman that he loved.

Hana heard his approach before Kagome felt it. She could sense the tension in him before he stepped through the opening revealing him to be even more dishevelled than she would've expected. His long strands appeared to be the only thing in an orderly fashion. His clothes on the other hand told another story, dirt and grass all dampened with rain soaked through him and his armour, she was quick to find that he was in fact removing it.

"How is she?" he asked as the loud crash of metal was heard and his words effectively mixed with the sound caught her out of her silent wanderings and she hopped this would go unnoticed by him.

"Not very well I'm afraid," she said truthfully turning her eyes back to the pot. She gathered some into a small glass before turning to hand it to him. He looked at her and the strange nearly odourless liquid quizzically before she had the heart to answer. "Have her drink this. It should help……if only for a little while."

He took the cup offered more or less understanding what needed to be done. Hana had already explained the inner workings of this to him earlier though for the life of him could not remember it. Sighing, he knew that as long as it helped her cling to life than it was worth it.

He saw much to his surprise, though it never showed, that she responded to his presence. She turned into him, before her eyes slowly began to flutter open, fanning raven eyelashes against her cheeks.

"Kagome," he whispered, almost to softly for Hana's ears, "You must drink this." His hand steady despite his heartfelt uncertainties.

"S-sesshomaru?" she questioned her face matching the unsure tone that laced her voice.

"I'm here." He reassured as he moved gracefully to kneel beside her despite the cup in his hand. He noticed then much to his distaste that her raven bangs lay thick with sweat that lung to her forehead obscuring her eyes from his. Tenderly he moved such an annoyance out of his way when her eyes turned to his. They tried several times to pin point him before they at long last settled, a soft smile touching her lips as they did.

"I-I thought," she tired but stopped when his finger on her lips silenced her before she could say her dreaded words.

"That would never happen!" he assured her while his voice took on a slightly harder tone than he meant to leading to the slight confusion he saw take residence in her eyes. "Kagome, you must drink this for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something that will help." He put simply reminding himself of all the times he had made the mistake of telling her the ingredients watching as her face blanched before he learned that it was best for all involved if he not mention it.

He watched much to his own personal chagrin as she tried to sit up on her own only to fall against his fur hitting the stone beneath her. She winced visibly as he moved to help her, before Hana took it upon herself to take the cup from him so that way it wouldn't be a hindrance. Inwardly Sesshomaru was thankful for her forethought though he was a little too preoccupied with a certain poisoned miko to show it.

She groaned and hissed at her movements which made Sesshomaru rethink his original thought. His hands moved to reassure her that such movements were no longer necessary and thus instead set about directing her head into the comfort of his lap where this would allow him to cradle her neck.

Hana handed him back the substance she held within the confines of the cup. She tried to contain the sorrow mixed joy as she watched Sesshomaru treat her mistress as though she were an infant. It would have been funny had she not had to reminded herself that the only reason Kagome was in this position was because of Ayumu. And the guilt that flooded her then was enough to gain Sesshomaru's attention if only for a moment before instructing Kagome to drink. She turned from them then unable or unwilling to look upon them further.

Sesshomaru realised he would have to talk to Hana about her distance, and most especially the guilt that had just washed up against him. Kagome made a sort of choking sound that drew his focus as he propped her up further, watching as her face scrunched at the vile tasting substance which she drank nonetheless.

The effects were almost immediate. He could feel from the skin exposed around her neck that her temperature had begun to fall, and her sweat lessened. He was thankful to Hana for her knowledge in an area he hadn't had much practice in and an area that Kagome, if she would ever recall, exceeded at despite her silent cringe when said skills and knowledge were used for her. When used on others however her distaste for the substances required were more or less forced aside by a sheer force of will but when used on her, she was something else. As though she couldn't stand the thought of someone caring about her and that thought made his skin crawl.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Hana kindly informed him that Kagome had fallen asleep. When he looked at her, he could have sworn he saw her smile for the first time, well at least like that as though she had found some kind of hope, a hope that she had lost.

"S-sesshomaru?" she stuttered softly and he realised he had allowed his eyes to linger on Hana's face a moment or so longer than what was necessary. Turning his attention back on Kagome he realised that in deed she had fallen asleep while his memories had dragged on and that for the first time, in what seemed like forever, her breathing didn't look like it had become a painful struggle. And with that knowledge he found he could breathe a sigh of relief.

As mornings first rays peeked over the horizon Ayumu could feel his lord's power begin to assert themselves over his body and he wondered, however briefly, if Hana had caught onto this fact during their encounter. However her heated words of 'You know nothing of me' still echoed throughout him. It was true. It had been ages since his body had been his to command and not his lords which dragged on for an eternity. However her face, her angelic face had been the driving force behind his will to remain alive.

He had contemplated, on many occasion, taking his own life when his body was his to command but could never bring himself to conduct the movement that would end it all. Perhaps it was selfish of him, maybe even foolish to linger on as he had, to live in the space of never knowing where your lord's black heart and cruel intentions would lead you next.

He hoped she would remember him as he was and not as he was now a killer of many innocent men women and children. He hoped against hope that she would remember him as they were before just as surely as he hoped his lord would never command her head. He, at least in this frame of mind, wouldn't stand for any harm to befall her after all she still bared his mark. _Wait then that meant_…..and with one swift burst of power the still love struck Ayumu was stolen away from himself and forced behind the bars where he was to linger neither conscious nor unconscious.

Sesshomaru would get his answers from Hana now that Kagome slept peacefully for the first time in a long while. He would not let her get out of this one. There was something she was hiding from him and maybe even from herself but heaven be damned if he was going to allow this to continue.

"Sesshomaru," she addressed startling him when she turned suddenly to face him but he nodded giving her every indication that he would listen intently without saying the words. "There is something that you need to know," she paused and he could see it was difficult for her to continue so he waited however impatiently but waited just the same. "There is something you need to know about Ayumu."

"What about Ayumu?"

"He's not-he's not heartless, he's my-um-my uh" he arced an eyebrow at her words she was stalling and he knew it. "He's my mate." She said bluntly, her voice dangerously soft leaving him to wonder if he had even heard her as she gave up the very secret she had been holding onto for so long. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened noticeably before an intense growl left the confines of his chest.

'Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to reveal that' she thought wearily watching as the whites of his eyes bleed red and his once golden orbs bled teal. 'Defiantly wasn't a good idea.'

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Alright! Another chapter. Aren't we lucky two chapter in one day! lol Anyway thanks again to the reviews, story alert's and favourite story etc. It really keeps me going as I hope this shows! Hope you like!

And as always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 8**

By noon they were on their on their way again heading back towards their destination with Kagome safely in Sesshomaru's arms and Hana up ahead leaving him to ponder over what had been said earlier that very same morning.

"_He's my mate."_ True those words had brought out a reaction out of him that he hadn't expected but what had she wanted him to do. Take her word for it that her _mate_, the word still sounded foreign when describing them, wasn't and hadn't been himself for sometime and that it was all Katsurou's doing. That was plausible but what disturbed him more than what she had revealed was that she burst past him suddenly telling him to 'just forget it I don't expect you to believe me'. It wasn't that he didn't believe her and it wasn't for the reason's she might be thinking.

Hana was thankful that he had been generous enough to allow the subject of her and Ayumu to fall on silence. She was absolutely flabbergasted by his lack of control but when she asked he said nothing pertaining to the subject at all. He didn't pry despite the curiosity he must have felt, the natural curiosity she had seen, he was after all an inu but no where near as curious as a neko would have been. Thank the heavens. He left her to her thoughts as they lingered over everything she held dear when his scent reached her nose. She drew her blade knowing that he would notice the tensing of her muscles before she even reached for it.

She turned to look at him meeting his gaze momentarily before drifting her amethyst coloured orbs down to the very reason they were on this journey for. They lingered on Kagome's rounded cheeks and the gaining colour of her skin before they drifted upwards again to meet his. Reluctantly she could see him resign himself to continuing onward.

"I can buy you time but minutes only! You must leave now!" she saw his glare harden and knew he was preparing to fight her on this. "The effects of the brew I procured will not last long. I will meet you there but you must go!" she could only hope he understood her words and judging from the harsh line of his chiselled jaw and the hardness his golden eyes took she could see that he was preparing to do as she asked however she had not been prepared for what she was about to hear come from him.

"Will you be alright?"

'WHAT,' her mind, she thought audibly gave a sign of complete and total failure but the widening of her eyes told him this.

"I'll be fine." She reassured but could tell he wasn't buying it for a second but was glad to see him brush past her just the same his gate steadily quickening. "Be safe." She called doubting that he heard her whisper but her eyes saw the confirmation of his small and distancing nod.

"Hana," his venomous voice rang out through her head. "That was foolish of you. Did you think that I would leave that clearing unprotected, once I finish with you they will be next so you see by staying behind you are saving no one." His laugh was cut short when she spun suddenly attacking first. He dodged easily before she swung again cutting across his midsection from left to right just grazing the skin there allowing for a small trickle of blood to poor against the black and white silk of his twin haori. She saw then the soft flicker of his eyes as they flashed between hard crimson of controlled and the liquid calming crimson of the Ayumu she knew only to well. That moment was soon stolen when he vanished from sight and into the trees that surrounded them enjoying this game a little too much for her liking.

She stood in the clearing momentarily dazed. Looking from tree to tree that surrounded her while his blood dripped down her long steal blade. She extended her senses to the mark in her neck that pulsed slightly pin pointing him almost immediately behind her. She side stepped his poisoned talons from attacking her side but now grazed her shoulder slightly. The poison burned from the entrance as it entered into her blood, she let out a muffled cry.

As he looked at her she could see momentary concern and regret that passed his features before they became hardened again. Confirming in her mind that at least someone else was behind his actions and that they were not his own. She watched him switch his stance before moving to attack her again. He gripped her arm then, his claws sinking in deep almost hitting her bone. She howled openly in pain as his poison spread before he pressed his lips to her ears.

"Kill me," he pleaded. "Kill me love," she could hear the smooth comforting tenor of his voice ring through the power hungry being that held him. "I won't be able to stop if you don't."

"Ayumu," she whispered sorrowfully pushing him back, his claws retracting from her arm as she did so. "I can't!" her voice broke.

"You must." He said giving her no chance to debate him he charged at her and her mind raced watching as his eyes hardened with control once more. She didn't think anymore she acted on instinct as he knew she would. Her sword swung at him cutting him from his ribs deep into his waist. Tears shone down her cheeks as she realised just what she had done without even realising it.

He stumbled as if possessed, falling slightly before control faded completely and his control was granted. He felt the searing pain of Hana's actions and the cooling of his own blood as it ran down his side before his own legs gave way beneath him. He smelt her scent as she ran to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered as her fingers ran to his side assessing the damage she had done. He tried not to growl which failed miserably as he pulled her hands away harshly meeting her face which reflected everything she was feeling. The face that had shown nothing but hate days before now shown nothing but her love for him. She had known, he realized, after their interaction that he had not been himself. She could feel it.

"Don't be love." he spoke softly reaching to caress her cheek holding her there firmly before pressing his lips against hers, showing her which his words could not have told adequately. 'I love you,' they said. 'I always have and I always will,' they whispered. 'I'll never forget you for you have been my reason for living.'

Her heart was breaking, shattering into hundreds of shards and she could do nothing to stop it. She was loosing him and he would die from the wound that SHE herself had given him. Fate would force her to live with out him, to live with the knowledge that she had killed him, that he had died by her own two hands.

"No," she said pulling away from him watching as he collapsed against the ground his skin ashen as he continued to bleed. "NO!" she screamed as her voice became a howl that echoed off of the surrounding trees threatening to tear the world apart as she howled the loss of her mate.

Hana had not sensed Sesshomaru's approach and she had not sensed him not even as he knelt beside her. She only felt his fingers when they griped her shoulders pulling her away from the man she held in her arms. He knew he was doing something completely out of the character he portrayed himself to be but couldn't bring himself to stop.

When Hana looked at him as she did her eyes wide with concern brimming with fresh tears he placed himself in her shoes. He pictured himself on the day everything had been altered between him and his lady love. The pain he felt then……just at the thought of being without her was enough to cause his heart to pull painfully within his rib cage.

"Please," she pleaded never realising that his decision had been made before she had opened her mouth.

He nodded slightly feeling Tensaiga pulse against his side. Gripping the fang in his hand he stood unsheathing the blade in one unnaturally quick movement. His eyes moved from hers as they now glared at the imps that were appearing on his form before he swung and dispatched them easily. His eyes returned to normal as he sheathed the blade.

Hana breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Ayumu begin to breathe again.

"Hana." Sesshomaru addressed.

"Yes." She said meekly.

"You will need to bandage his wounds or they will get infected." He said turning away from her.

"Thank-you" she breathed.

"You saved Kagome, I was just returning the favour." His voice bitter as he spoke

"Thank-you" she repeated her voice gaining strength.

"Do not expect me to trust him." He bit out his voice firm as he moved towards a tree near her where she noted he had placed a steadily wakening Kagome. She realised that he had dropped everything to come to her anguished call and that knowledge startled her. If so, if he did drop everything than what did that make her in his world? Especially now that he had revived her lover, her one and only, what did she mean?

Ayumu's staggered breathing drew her attention from Sesshomaru who now cradled Kagome against him. As she looked at him then, his eyelashes fluttered slightly before opening revealing them to be crimson…..a calming sea of crimson.

"How?" he coughed as he looked at her, his eyes slightly unfocused. "How am I-" his voice harsh and gritty when he spoke and she shushed him with her finger. His eyes widened as her face moved towards his, her lips dangerously close. "H-Hana." He gasped when her lips touched his lightly.

"I missed you." She breathed against them before deepening her kiss. Ayumu hadn't expected this. He had been dead he was sure of it. His soul had left his body and was waiting but for what he didn't know when he felt her. He felt her take his limp body in her arms and felt the warmth of her tears as they hit his cheeks and then he heard it. That pained and agony filled cry that left her lips as she howled out her loss through the morning air despite being muffled by death.

He had died. He knew this. But than how was he living now? Did it really matter? His fingers moved of their own accord. Wrapping themselves behind her neck pulling her against him. He didn't care who saw. His body was at long last his meaning the connection between him and Katsurou had been severed and his life at long last belonged to him.

When he hissed Hana felt the warmth of his blood seep through her kimono top. She snapped into action forcing them apart to re-examine the wound she had given him, long fingers prodding softly. Sesshomaru was right the wound was open to an infection if she didn't bandage it soon but she didn't have anything to do that with did she?

She looked over her small outer kimono and realised that she did. Shrugging out of the silk she gathered it in her hands watching Ayumu as she did. She saw his reluctance to see her rip her clothes but what else was she to do.

"No." he protested.

"You need something and unfortunately we do not have any bandages so we will have to make do and I have another. SO STOP THIS PROTEST!" She stressed or so she hoped. Seeing him huff she took her time in shredding the fabric into long strips before moving his haori's aside to begin the process. She ignored his hisses when she pulled tightly just as surely as she ignored the tensing of his body where her fingers touched.

"How?" he asked again as she finished with her task.

"How what?" she asked dumbly for which she received a harsh glare. "Um Sesshomaru revived you."

"What?" he almost yelled realising that the mate of the very woman whom he had poisoned and who by the looks of it remained poisoned had been the one to bring him back from death. The quilt that flooded him right then was immense as he vowed to make amends for all the wrongs that he had done. Now with his second chance at life, he would never forget this.

"Sesshomaru, I am yours now."

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay I'm getting this story written! Yay so I hope this answers some questions though I don't think it will answer much because Sesshomaru himself doesn't know why he got so mad at Hana's confession.....other than being protective of those around him! Things are getting interesting are they not....Ayumu had offered himself in servitude to Sesshomaru and more is on it's way!

As always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru didn't know how to act around Ayumu despite taking him up on his offer. He was reserved, a lot like himself though he was reluctant to admit it, and Sesshomaru had to remind himself that he had been the one to abduct Kagome, the one to poison her and now was the one procuring the cure as a means of amends. He watched him with much scepticism as he set about his work, from where he sat against a tree. Not that it took much effort, the evidence of which was in his arms. He was no fool and would be damned if Ayumu or Katsurou painted him as such.

Ayumu was having troubles of his own, suffering the withering glares that Sesshomaru sent him on a regular basis, not that he hadn't earned a single one of them. He sighed realising that in all likelihood he would never be forgiven and despite Hana's earlier kiss she had gone back to more or less avoiding him. No doubt for what he said under Katsurou's control. He sighed again realising that the only real memory Katsurou had allowed him to possess in full was the day Kagome had betrayed him……but could he even call it that? If someone never returned your feelings was it even the same thing?

One thing was for certain……and that was that Katsurou had replayed the most hurtful memory leaving him to remain under his control and now that he was alive, again, would Katsurou try to once again seek control? And if he did what then?

His mind raced with many things pertaining to two very different subjects, Kagome and Hana. He thought he had fallen in love with Kagome in his youth and knew, now that control was granted his, that it was a misplaced connection that lots of people suffer while trying to find their one and only.

She had been kind and understanding and at the utmost his loyal and dearest friend despite their distant blood connection. They had shared their childhood together and now knew that it was foolish to want things to progress between them. But he had demanded that she return his heart and had not asked for it as Sesshomaru had.

It had hurt him when she had made her choice but then found Hana, an ookami who had remained in the background, forgotten after in their childhood. A woman who had been pointed out by Kagome's hand was unlike any their tribe had seen.

Feisty.

Determined.

Headstrong.

Loyal to a fault.

Some things that when combined where a rarity for their kind and now free from Katsurou memories of his life that had been suppressed came flooding back.

He remembered so much about their life together and what had been and now realised that he had never blamed Kagome for the pain she had unknowingly caused him. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't return them for her heart had been promised to another and it was foolish for him to think anything different. No he had never blamed her but Katsurou had twisted his memory, morphing it into something he could use to gain control, when he himself had nothing but respect for the miko and who she would become while another memory crashed against his senses.

The battle they had shared was etched permanently into his mind. His movements seemed blurred as is it was someone else entirely who had slammed her body against a tree. He watched her wince in pain as she coughed up blood and than he did the unthinkable….and dosed her with enough poison that it would have been immediately fatal despite his orders to bring her back alive. It sickened him that he was responsible for the position she was in.

That coupled with the look that flashed across Hana's face when she realised what she had done out of instinct. He had demanded that she fight him, he had demanded that she do it and thus lead him to where he was now. That lead to the searing pain that traced from his ribs to his waist. A pain that was comforted only by the fact that it was Hana's robes that bound the wound.

He did love her he realised but the fact was that it had been centuries since they had shared that type of connection and he wouldn't blame her if she had found another. Now what remained was telling her so and the fact also remained if she would listen to his words. So to prevent his mind from wandering further he set about making his amends, staring into the pot at the strange substance.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Ayumu wondering what the man might have been thinking about before glancing at an amazingly stoic Hana who revealed nothing. Why the sudden barrier when he had seen none of that before? Was it due to Ayumu's revival? Sighing he realised that none of his thoughts would receive the answers they so desired and thus returned his attention back to the very creature in his arms.

She hadn't stirred much since receiving Hana's strange brew. He assumed it was better than having the poison ravage her system leaving him with her pained screams. Yes this silence was much better despite the soft ringing in his ears that became, for him at least, a form of torture. It had grated on his nerves and once she had seen how her screams had affected him she tried to muffle them which only made things worse.

His eyes closed then against a memory that was steadily approaching the awareness of his senses. He closed his eyes against the image of their childhood, against the image of her and her innocence. He hadn't understood it then, and he doubted he understood the makings of the well now, but that mattered little.

He remembered the first time she had fallen through and that same panic raced through him now as it had then. He remembered her innocent dance on the ledge never suspecting the loss of balance that was soon to follow. But before he could make it across the distance of the field she was gone from his sight. He waited for the thump of her body hitting the bottom and the sounds of breaking bones but heard nothing. When he gathered the necessary courage to look over the lip she had vanished leaving nothing behind. No trace she had ever been except for her lingering scent.

Her disappearance had left him in an agony that in his youth he didn't understand. He had told his father what he had seen and watched his eyes hold little scepticism as he heard his words. If he had lied his father would've smelt it but he didn't. They had searched for her for three days and nights while he never left the side of the well.

Worry had etched its way across his father's features as he watched over him. He had cried little and was thankful that the rain could effectively hide his sorrow. When his exhausted senses caught the smell and swell of magic before her scent, however panic stricken washed against his senses.

He didn't think as he leapt from his position against the well, diving over the lip, to cradle her against him then. Whatever magic that had taken her refused to acknowledge him as he touched the bottom.

"Kagome" he breathed as his mind exited the memory and especially when he saw Ayumu distantly approach, moving to cradle her more firmly against him. He growled softly in a low warning should he try anything as he accepted to cup presented to him. He sniffed the substance discreetly but could smell nothing that could take her life.

Ayumu watched Sesshomaru with a sort of muffled amusement as he sniffed the cup from where he sat against the bark of a tree. He saw the briefest smile flash before it to was lost on his expression. When Ayumu turned from him the strange vibrations in his chest ceased. Had he been growling at him without even realizing he had been? He shook his head slightly at his lack of control before turning his thoughts back on Kagome.

He set the cup beside him as he occupied his then freed hand with the task of waking her. He called softly combining her name with the soft almost non-existent strokes of his claws against her rounded cheek. He watched as her raven lashes fluttered softly before opening, revealing the beauty of her eyes for the first time in what seemed like to many forever's.

"S-sesshomaru." She mumbled her voice soft and dry form lack of use.

"You must drink this." He demanded taking the cup in his hand. "It will cure you." He stated as he pressed the cup to her lips watching as her face tensed, the skin tags responsible for her facial expressions wincing at the vile taste that scorched her throat. She coughed against the heat that scrapped against her throat muscles heading to the pit of her stomach only vaguely aware of the fact that someone held her and that someone was Sesshomaru.

Sango was less than willing to be anywhere near Inuyasha and he was less than thrilled that the taijiya was less than forth coming about the information that she knew. Which he knew would lead to a confrontation sooner or later whether she was up to it or not.

"Miroku, I need a bath." She stated heading towards a nearby spring. She noted that Miroku looked at her with much scepticism. She shrugged it off as his abnormal concern and thus proceeded with a very eager Shippo at her heals. She didn't mind it at all instead she found she enjoyed the kit's presence and found it comforting to have him around her as often as she did.

"Sango, do you think that Kagome is safe with Sesshomaru?" she met his concerned emerald eyes momentarily before gesturing for him to jump into her arms which he did eagerly. She felt him snuggle against her and she felt her irritation towards Inuyasha dwindle slightly.

"Shippo I think if Kagome can handle herself against the brute known as Inuyasha she can handle herself around Sesshomaru." They nearly laughed in complete mirth when Sango's eyes snapped in his direction upon hearing his words.

"I'm no brute" he snapped bitterly at Sango's words.

"It's because of you that she's in this mess in the first place."

"I never hurt her?" he stated incredulously, golden eyes blinking several times. "I never laid a hand on her!"

"No Inuyasha what you have done is much much worse than ever laying a hand one her. From that she could have healed, from that anyone can heal, but not from what you did."

"I'm going to go." Shippo said softly, eager to escape the gradually escalating voices of the demon slayer and half-demon.

"What did I do?"

"Don't play STUPID INUYASHA YOU DID WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO, WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS DONE."

"AND THAT WOULD BE WHAT?"

"FORSAKING KAGOME FOR THE CORPSE KNOWN AS KIKYO!" she hollered turning her back on the stunned hanyo before calling over her shoulder. "NOT LIKE I SHOULD'VE EXPECTED ANYHTING DIFFERENT!"

Sango didn't like the fact that the very being she was having a well deserved argument with had just called out her name as he had. She spun on her heals, less than elegantly, ignoring the forest around her as her sole focus became him.

A deepening growl resonating filled his chest as he growled out the very name of the person who held their beloved miko.

"Sesshomaru!" he growled leaving Sango with a startled 'WHAT' that followed. "It's a few days off but I smell him."

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Here we go! The latest chapter in this continuing story and I hope another double chapter update! If not don't kill me!

As always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome hadn't slept much the night before because a certain yokai thought it would be more productive to monitor her. She wondered if he could sleep when someone was watching him so intently. Sighing Kagome knew that the only reason he was like this was because the majority of the time she had spent with him she had been unconscious, poisoned or dead. Proving once again how utterly hopeless she was. She had even neglected her bow and arrows another thing she did on a regular basis that troubled her.

Sighing she shrugged out from underneath the furs he had so willingly provided only to find he was still seated where he had been the night before. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her as she looked towards the dying embers of the camp fire before searching for Hana, still uncertain how she felt about Ayumu but that was to be expected.

"They aren't here." He stated his voice emotionless.

"Who isn't here?" she sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Weren't you looking for them?" he asked and Kagome understood more or less.

"Kind of but not really." She admitted it was kind of true. She was thankful to have him to herself for once but from what Hana had told her he hadn't left her side. That knowledge caused a deepening blush to spread across her cheeks just under the bridge of her nose. "So where did they go?"

"Back to the east." He stated simply and Kagome tried to hold off her disappointment but wasn't terribly successful.

"Why?" she asked and he tried to hide the quirking of his lip corners from her view. 'Still with the twenty questions.' He thought idly, reminded that some things never change no matter how much time is to pass. He toyed momentarily with the thought of lying to her but in the end thought better of it. Instead settling for a half truth. He couldn't risk divulging anything that could do more harm than good.

"Hana received word from the eastern lady," he stated paying careful attention to leave their names out of it before speaking again. "That Naraku's minions have begun to encroach upon their territory. Ayumu was reluctant to leave her side-"

"And so you allowed him to accompany her." She concluded cutting him off accidentally as she looked towards him for confirmation, a confirmation that was granted in to form of a small nod.

"Dawn isn't far off you must sleep while you can." The concern that laced his moment ago emotionless eyes caused her blush to thicken immensely as she pulled the white fur underneath her chin as means of shielding herself from him. An attempt that was utterly futile and she knew it.

"I've been asleep more in the past couple of days than I have in almost an entire year…..I don't think I can close my eyes again for a long time to come." The softness of her voice had taken him aback but even more than the words she had spoken were the ones to follow after. "Why do you care so much about me anyway?" she asked at last and he hadn't been prepared for the anger that coursed through his veins then. Of course she had no idea what she really was or who she was even to him.

She watched him stiffen at her words and wondered if she had offended him which, she had to admit, was a rapidly gaining probability. She watched his fist tighten to the point she swore his claws drew blood leaving her to wonder why would he do something like that. Before she saw his eyes open slowly revealing the clearing whites of his eyes from red and gaining gold from teal.

"Sesshomaru I" he waited patiently feeling the emotional turmoil that laced her voice. "I think, I think I'm-" Kagome blushed suddenly gaining control before she could condemn herself further.

"Yes-" he encouraged waiting for something that would never come when an unwanted scent caught in his fine nostril hairs. A growl deepened as he looked towards the direction the unwanted scent had come from. He wasn't in view yet but that didn't mean he was far off their trail. "Inuyasha" he growled and watched as Kagome visible lurched towards him. Leaving him to wonder, not for the first time, what his bastard brother had done to affect _his woman_ so.

'His woman' now that was a dangerous thought indeed.

"He's coming." He alerted her.

"I-I don't want to see him." Her voice quivered as Sesshomaru dashed across the clearing to be at her side instantly. Her discomfort became physical as his blackened form began to distantly take shape on the horizon along with her other traveling companions. She shook violently, almost but not quite, throwing herself at him. She didn't touch him like she wanted to but she did inch closer when he didn't protest. If his presence comforted her, despite her not knowing why, he would grant her that much.

Sesshomaru stood as his brother was forced to halt in front of him Tetsaiga drawn. Brazen as always however he never expected Kagome's next course of action. She literally, more or less, threw herself between the two men arms outstretched wincing openly at the pain that ripped through her system. As such an action brought to life her broken rib and reopened the wounds left in the wake of whoever had attacked her in the clearing.

The smell of her blood and discomfort assaulted him reminding him of her unhealed injuries. He hadn't felt the need to tend to them while she slept seeing as she was doing little in the wake of activity. But the smell, still metallic as was with all blood, contained only faint traces of yokai. His eyes widened slightly but not noticeably. It couldn't have begun? Could it?

"Inuyasha I won't allow you to hurt him." She stated boldly.

"What are you doing protecting this" Inuyasha said pointing fiendishly at his brother the dai she so valiantly stood protecting. "This vermin."

"Hn." She nearly laughed. "You're the only vermin I know of Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru watched the heated glare the half-demon was currently receiving and almost felt sorrow for him. Almost.

Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and a very puzzled neko all stared at them as if they were missing something terribly important. Especially when Kagome blanched white and her knees knocked before falling backwards right into Sesshomaru's arms. He actually caught her and Kagome blushed thickly apologizing. What was going on?

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"Don't be."

"Hey Sesshomaru what have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha accused watching as Sesshomaru glared coldly at him before hearing the dreaded word pass her knowing lips.

"Inuyasha SIT."

'wham'

Inuyasha groaned as he slung his arms over the sides of the crater made perfectly to the contours of his body. All thanks to the beads of subjugation that was still wrapped around his neck because a certain miko refused to take them off. Damn woman. Jumping to his feet his anger peaked when Sesshomaru's cold emotionless glare turned on him. Where did he get off?

"Inuyasha I'm not going back with you."

"WHAT YOU NEED TO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS-"

"I KNOW THAT BUT I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"WHY NOT?"

"WHY NOT? WHY NOT?!" her voice inched up another octave aggravating her broken rib even further as she continued. "BECAUSE I WON'T BE USED BY YOU A MOMENT LONGER! THAT'S WHY! I WON'T BE YOUR FAITHFUL DEVOTED SHARD DETECTOR ANYMORE! I'LL STILL COMPLETE THE JEWEL BUT I'LL DO IT WITH SESSHOMARU, INSTEAD OF AN IGNORANT HANYO WHO HAS A SEVERE CASE OF NECROPHELIA!"

Kagome winced more visibly against Sesshomaru and only when she grabbed him did Sango gain the courage to do something she should have done in the beginning. Knock the pest out with her Hirakotsu which resulted in a disgruntled heap of silver clad in red. To her silent horror Kagome didn't look to much better. A kind of sweat beaded along her forehead and her breath came out in soft, harsh pants that looked strained.

"Ka-go-me," she tested watching as her dear sisters eyes opened slightly to look at her momentarily before squeezing shut against another presumable wave of pain. And the way Sesshomaru was acting towards her was almost tender, could he be tender?

"Sesshomaru I'll take her," she offered and nearly fell backwards when a very protective growl left him totally directed towards her. "Sesshomaru her wounds-" her thought dropped off when his eyes turned towards her and reality set in. She could see that her words had reached him and their totality sank in.

Sango however wasn't prepared for the speed of the exchange. Kagome was more less tossed to her, throwing her backwards and than their was the speed at which he moved to get away from them. One moment he was there with Kagome in his arms and the next Kagome was in hers and he was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed throwing a heated glare in Sango's direction.

"Inuyasha I'm not the one responsible for the wounds that Kagome suffers from." She snapped bitterly once again flying over the other heads in their vicinity.

"Feh!" he huffed crossing his arms. Watching as Sango aided Kagome to stand and then further more as the two walked into the surrounding forest. He watched them closely.

"What was that about with Sesshomaru just now?" Shippo whined totally confused looking towards Miroku for the answers he sought. The answers he doubted the monk possessed but he asked anyway.

"I don't know Shippo, I don't know." Miroku answered truthfully just as lost and confused as though around him. Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? Had he just seen Sesshomaru so expressive and concerned over the life of another or had he been imagining things? He honestly didn't know what to make of anything anymore.

As the sun began to set above them the brightening form of a wolf came into Hana's view. She turned towards Ayumu indicating silence before inching forward. "Your mistress needs you now," she told the wolf whose silver eyes looked towards hers and her raven fur bristled softly in the light breeze. "Kagome needs you."

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Yay! I might have posted this chapter prematurely but a lot of people have been having questions so here we go! Yep Naraku's still out there and as to what Kagome is well they are answers that are coming! I can't give you everything now can I? lol

As always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 11**

It had been frustrating to Sango that Inuyasha had been so brash in his actions towards her but what was even more disconcerting was the fact that she was so open with Sesshomaru and he with her. Or so that was how it appeared. She had completely missed something, she was sure, and now that she was bathing with her, why it presented the opportune moment to get the answers to the millions of questions she had…..or so she hoped.

Kagome sighed deeply as she sank into the blissfully warm distraction the spring provided. The dark foliage that surrounded her added to the air of wonder that flowed through her at the moment and she was thankful to share said moment with a woman she cared for more deeply than any other. She wondered briefly if Sango would be affected by her deepening connection with Sesshomaru. She didn't know but anything was possibly especially concerning her.

"Kagome, why were you in that clearing?"

"You had to go there?" Kagome sighed not willing to go there just yet but knowing and seeing as she was there she deserved nothing short of the truth. "I felt him, when he left I mean and it woke me." Her voice Sango noted took on a darker tone as she spoke. "I knew where he was going but I followed anyway. I guess I wanted to prove myself wrong but it only served in proving myself right."

"Kikyo." Sango bit out and watched as Kagome nodded meekly in response looking away from her towards the rippling water surrounding them, studding her distorted reflection.

"I don't remember much about what they talked about but I know they were talking about me and something about a switching of souls so that way she can come back into the world of the living through me…..I don't understand it myself so I don't think I'm explaining it well. I'm sorry." Kagome finished and flashed Sango a sad smile despite being dangerously close to tears.

"Don't apologise." Kagome gave another meek nod at Sango's heated words.

"After that I was foolish enough to think I could sleep after hearing what I did but I couldn't not after something…..something like that." She paused briefly. "I decided that it was an impossibility and went for a walk but I didn't pay any attention to anything until-" her voice dropped off then and the smooth contours of her face changed from barely controlled to white and quivering. Remembering your own death would do that to you Sango supposed.

"I know." She said deciding to save her from her internal agony. "We found the clearing but 'you know who'" Sango supplied opting to leave the hanyo's name out of it. "Didn't detect Tensaiga's energy pulse. Though I am curious myself as to Sesshomaru's reasons for reviving you?"

"I am as well. He doesn't talk about it much and in fact, if he can, tries to avoid the subject entirely. I can't say that I blame him not with what I've been remembering lately and it isn't like we've had much time to talk about the subject either." Sango's quirking of her eyes and raised eyebrows told her that her unintentional slip would have to be explained. This wasn't going to be easy when you yourself didn't understand it yet.

It took everything within Sesshomaru's realm of control to not go tearing after his beloved and the young taijiya. But such actions would lead to more unpleasant situations than he was willing to enter into at the moment. Not to mention the curious looks he was receiving from the monk and young kit which were easily ignored but he had to admit, reluctantly, that the hanyo's were not. He looked at him as if ready to bash his head in for some useable reason. It was the half-breeds fault that she was currently in the amount of pain she was in.

It was because of him that she was in the clearing. That she was in fact attacked and it was because of him that he had been put into this precarious predicament with her. It was because of him that she was remembering things that were far better for her sake not to remember. And her growing fondness for him, he was certain would bring about her premature death. A thought that he couldn't stand and all because of this moron's mistake and he was risking it all.

He was risking his lands. He was risking her life and he was now risking exposing her for who and what she really was. He remembered the scent that had laced the air when she bleed and was certain that he hadn't mistaken it. It was yokai and that only affirmed that sending Hana and Ayumu to claim her yokai spirit was a good decision, however reluctantly made.

He wasn't a fool and he knew, if only for her sake that she needed to remember and fast, and the best way to do that was to have her here with him despite the millions more questions, glares and more heated and curious glares he would receive. And then there was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to grasp the concept, however unbelievable, that she was a creature of myth.

He knew however that it was a fleeting desire and that if only for a little while he would have to distance himself from her….if only for a little while. He knew he wouldn't last long but he also knew that he had to try as he told himself yet again that this was all as a means to protect her. His internal rant continued even as Inuyasha glared heatedly at him.

"Inuyasha why do you stare?" he decided to ask when his brother continued to glare a smirk tugging on his lips. "I have done nothing to hurt the miko however," he toyed. "It is because of you that she is in this predicament." He decided to play this game as a means to distract himself from the decision that he had made. The decision that was crushing him though it didn't show.

Inuyasha growled and his smirk deepened. Yes the half-breed indeed had a purpose, if only one, and that was the ultimate distraction and he always rose to the occasion. Too easy, Kagome was far more entertaining in this regard. A comfort he would not find in this moment.

Her scent tickled his nose then along with the taijiya's meaning she was on her way back into their tiny encampment. Rising, he ignored the stares from the men and curious kit choosing to meet her gaining form instead. She still drew his attention from afar, damn her or his lack of control.

Kagome was totally engrossed in Sango's tale of their journey to find her. It wasn't particularly interesting per say but she had missed the allure and comfort that Sango's voice brought and so she listened far too intently than the situation called for.

She hesitated momentarily in her stride when Sesshomaru drew her attention away from Sango. She hadn't noticed him before now, as he approached, and only noticed him as he brushed past her, his golden eyes meeting hers for a second his steps never faltering as he continued onward.

"You are safe now." His words sounded distant to her ears, as if he had never even spoken. What did that mean?

He was leaving? Where would he go now? She was so lost in the sudden distance Sesshomaru had displayed that she hadn't realised that she was looking longingly at his retreating form. This image tugged at her in an unusual way….as if begging her to remember something.

She stood there remaining frozen, rooted to the spot as a memory flashed before her eyes, enwrapping her within its tightening embrace. Through the haze she saw his ghostly form just as he was now, his back to her fading fast while she did nothing, his ghostly, haunting words echoing throughout her as she watched him leave even as her own pained words mixed with his.

"_I am doing this to protect you." He had said long ago in a time as lost to her as he was to her now._

"_To protect me?" her voice shook with fear, the fear that came with loosing your world. A fear she knew well._

"_As long as you remain human you will never possess the power necessary to defend yourself."_

"_You mean you won't lower yourself to be with a human?" she spat._

"_NO!" he growled, his eyes bleeding red before snapping shut. "It is not the fact that your status offends me," they opened slowly revealing them to be golden again. "It worries me for if I should I fail in my mission…" he couldn't bring himself to say it and she understood even now._

"_Sesshomaru, then why?" tears stung her eyes as her voice became a faint whisper caught on the wind._

"_Because my dearest," he had said as he reached to run his clawed fingers along the curve of her cheek, smiling softly as she turned into his touch, her fingers lingering over his. "My being with you in this place puts you in danger. For those who seek to punish me will seek to destroy me through you."_

"_Don't leave." She begged but to no avail and like now he was gone from her sight before she could blink._

It made it hard to breathe as the similarities struck a painful cord within her soul. Would he be coming back? And what did her yokai have to with anything? Yokai? She part yokai? As much as this knowledge should have disturbed her, the fact that he had left overshadowed everything, blurring her world with an impenetrable darkness that she couldn't escape.

She felt her lungs tighten and her legs buckle beneath her giving way as she watched the empty space where he had been. The gap in the tree line that had been graced with his presence just moments before. Why? She wanted to call out but found she couldn't. She barely registered Sango's voice though the words she spoke to her now she didn't hear them.

"I'm safe now," she echoed the very words he had spoken just moments before and quivered as an unforeseeable hole tore through her. How could this be happening now? She needed him, she knew this but he had left her. Didn't he know?

"He's not coming back." She voiced aloud and the reality she feared. Tears brimming as the pain within the confines of her chest, both emotional and physical began to take its toll.

"How?" she questioned herself trying to understand the emotional turmoil that assaulted her now, failing rapidly at holding her tears at bay.

"How what?" Sango's voice spoke softly becoming the proverbial anchor that grounded her through the storm. She looked at her then, out of the corner of her eyes, breaking Sango's heart in one smooth motion, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How can someone," she tried her voice trembling with barely contained emotion. "How can someone touch you so much and you don't even now of it until they've up and left."

"He **will** come back," Sango tried to reassure her dear friend not knowing how utterly useless it was. Kagome knew.

"I don't think he will,"

"You don't know that-"

"I do, I'm safe now, and at least for now he thinks he'll stop,"

"Who? Thinks who will stop?"

"Katsurou." The very name caused her voice to harden even then.

"The Lord of the East!" Sango gasped at mention of his name and shock as to how Kagome knew of it. "But what does he have to do with you?"

"He's my-my father."

"Your father!" further astonishment and all Kagome could do was nod meekly.

'Kagome, forgive me for what I must do now.' He pleaded from afar. 'I promise you I will return, of that much I am certain.' his mind called out to her as he watched her trembling form from the sky. 'I'm sorry for this my dearest.' His heart tearing with the knowledge that he was the cause of her pain.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** First off I would like to appoligise for the wait but I hope this was worth it! And please don't hate me their suffering is completly necessary for what this authouress intends to do for them. Aren't I so evil to my favourite Inuyasha pairing! I know! lol

Well anywho as always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 12**

"KAGE!" Hana hollered after the ookami spirit who now saw fit to toy with them in such a tedious and wasteful manner. "DAMN THAT BEAST!" she cursed forcing her angelic voice to echo off of the surrounding trees in her anger at having to hunt down the source of her annoyance.

"Hana?" Ayumu tested but it wasn't wise, he surmised, when he was suddenly on the receiving end of the death glare of all death glares. Gulping harshly he took a subconscious step back, not wanting to be in her way should she suddenly decide to lop off some heads, meaning it would start with his should this be her choice of action.

Hana stared at Ayumu's reaction perplexed. She wasn't that scary was she? On second thought maybe she was. And here she was glaring at the man who had only hunted after her for centuries. The very man who was her mate, though the only other who knew about her situation was her Lady who had been more than discrete.

She turned on her heals then heading for the thickest part of the woods allowing her anger to fuel her pace. She would find the damned beast even if it killed her. Kage was as allusive as her namesake, she sighed deeply, trekking further inward. Kagome needed her and Hana wasn't leaving with anything short of the ookami spirit in toe.

Kagome remained on the forest floor for sometime, neither moving nor seeing the people that moved about her. Blinded by the ache that wouldn't leave her, by the ache that gnawed on her very soul threatening to destroy her completely. Why had his leaving like this effected her so? Why did she feel as though her entire world had slipped through her fingers completely?

The next few days she did the same, walking through the waking world while neither living nor dying, as if she was already dead. She looked more like Kikyo than ever before with the dark imposing circles underneath her eyes, the only evidence of her sleepless nights though nobody said a word to her about it. Her joy, her life, her very being shattered and destroyed.

Nothing Inuyasha had ever done, from his countless betrayals to his brash behaviour had ever felt even remotely similar to this. This was like loosing everything that made up who you were. This left her breathless and trembling until her internal and personal agony left her numb and quaking until she eventually stilled.

The following week was a blur with nothing to stir her from her emptiness. They all tried. Sango tried to temp Kagome into meaningful hot spring conversation only to have her attempts turn to silence. Miroku tried to get a rise out of her by doing whatever his perversion dictated but she did nothing to stop him. No yelling, no screaming just silence and that, he had to admit was far worse than being bashed in the head by Sango's hirakotsu. Shippo tried to get her to smile by gathering flowers for her, only to be met by empty expressionless eyes. Even Kirara went so far as to rub up against her without so much as a quick glance leaving the neko confused as to what else to do. It was hard to believe that Kagome's deep unshakable depression was all a result of Sesshomaru's sudden departure.

On this particular night the sunset stretched brilliant colours across the sky with brilliant hues that danced and shimmered. Kagome sat against a tree watching the colours dance as she had every night since then waiting in silence. She waited endlessly for the memories that had forsaken her, just as she waited hopelessly for him to return. No matter how dim that possibility appeared to be. Her hope had dwindled to something resembling the small flame that flickered in and out, the same flame meant to serve as their campfire.

Rising slowly she ignored the concern Sango showed her as she walked into the surrounding wood. Once again they would sleep outdoors instead of inside the comfort of the nearby village. She preferred it this way, so others could not see the pain that blanketed her. The pain that night hid effortlessly.

As she walked her mind unwillingly replayed his words 'I am doing this to protect you'. She knew that it was how he felt about it but what she couldn't understand is what could possible be served from his absence.

In these private moments she found she was able to express her grief in the ways she never could in front of those closest to her. There was no grace in how she fell now that no one was watching her, holding her sides as if her innards would burst free. Her tears spilled freely down her cheeks uncontrollably now that she lay here away from unwanted eyes.

"Why?" she questioned aloud as the hours that blurred together forced her tears to dry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"_There is no need to apologise my lady."_ Kagome's eyes snapped open widening as her eyes focused on nothing. No one had followed her here she was certain of it but than again the things she seemed to be certain of lately were few and far between. And it hadn't been the kind of lyrical soft voice of memory she had gotten used to. No this was something else entirely.

"_I am sorry my lady Kagome that I did not come sooner."_

"W-who are you?" Kagome spoke aloud to the voice she couldn't identify. Her eyes darting around trying to pin point it but when they came upon a set of silver eyes they stilled. Her curiosity rose. She watched as they closed softly before opening again as the source came into view.

"_I am Kage."_

"K-kage?" Kagome echoed the name of the figure before her, the figure closely resembling a wolf. Its raven fur glistened with an unnatural shine while its height was probably somewhere near her waist if she had been standing. "My yokai spirit."

By the time the words had left her lips a vision danced before her eyes. She had left the serenity of the forest and was now sitting in one of Sesshomaru's more intricate gardens. Sakura petals danced about her but the person she stared so intensely, despite holding a deep resemblance to Sesshomaru wasn't him. The deep violet jagged strips on each cheek resembled the ones that marred Inuyasha's when he lost control of himself.

"_Kagome," he spoke, his voice holding a deep resonating presence._

"_How do you know my name?" he laughed deeply at her youth. _

"_Sesshomaru speaks very fondly of you, little one." He smiled at her shock._

"_Sesshomaru talks about me?" Kagome could swear her cheeks were heating up now._

"_Yes very much so."_

"_KAGE!" A much younger Sesshomaru growled and when her head whipped around she saw why. He was completely soaked through resembling something close to a drowned rat. She couldn't contain her laughter. Her giggles only served to infuriate him further which led to another round of snickers._

_Kage shook herself of the remnants of water before being pounced on by Sesshomaru. He was pretty determined to win the battle the beast had set him up for. He wasn't thrilled to be beat once more by the yokai spirit that infuriated him. Leaving him behind to shake herself free of her water logged fur on the river bank._

_As Kage pranced towards Kagome with pure glee she couldn't help but laugh at his dishevelled appearance. His long silver strands were a complete mess and caked with water, as were his clothes that clung to every part of the young lord._

"_Are you laughing at me?!" he asked as if in complete disbelief that something about his situation was even remotely funny._

"_I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" she continued to laugh even when she became the target of his game. But her laugh soon turned into a shrill nearly silent scream as she fell into the black embrace of the well._

"_I am doing this to protect you?"_

Suddenly she was back in the forest where she had been all along, staring at a wolf who was the other half of herself. Her eyes locked with Kage's as they slowly opened upon her approach.

"_I see, and for that I am sorry my lady Kagome." _The last syllable of her name turned into a growl as she turned her attention from Kagome to the west.

Kagome followed her line of sight and her heart sank. She could see his dark silhouette approaching and the inevitable fear began to creep upon her. What would he say? What would he do? What would she do?

She watched as the moonlight danced upon his form bringing out the elegance in him that her memory had neglected. Kagome noticed that he had neglected his armour once again favouring the look that literally took her breath away.

"Kage," he spoke and his voice broke through her in waves. "I see you have come to the aid of your mistress."

"_Yes but it seems I am not the one to have left her in shambles" _she snarled allotting for her jaw to snap threateningly.

"So it appears." His voice dropped and his gaze averted briefly before meeting her dead on, his eyes conveying the regret that he would not allow his voice to show. She stood slowly moving towards him in a mindless daze. Desperate to prove too herself that he was in fact real and not an apparition.

"S-sesshomaru," she gasped as her finger reached out to touch the smooth skin of his cheek before she fell into him. She felt his arms thrust out around her limp body before she could hit the ground. It was only then that he noticed her pale skin with the dark purple circles underneath her eyes from sleepless nights. His regret was enough to make him sick. "I'm sorry." She gasped looking into his concerned gaze.

"No, my dear Kagome, I am the one that must apologise!" he whispered meant for her ear alone. "I left thinking that I was doing the right thing but now see it was a falsehood and for that my dear Kagome I am sorry."

"Don't go." She pleaded as her eyes closed then, her sleepless nights catching up with her at long last.

"I am not going anywhere without you."

Kage's growls ceased as she watched them. Kagome looked almost peaceful in her Sesshomaru's arms. She allowed them their privacy, taking to the surrounding woods. She would give her mistress the moment or two she needed with him alone.

The wind shifted around her position a multitude of times so as not to be detected by the western lord. Her ruby eyes befalling a peculiar sight; watching Kagome slump into Sesshomaru's arms through the darkened leaves of a large tree sheltered within the darkness of night.

"Interesting, very interesting." She cooed out of her own curiosity and not malicious intent. Reaching for a singular white feather she took to the skies.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** First off I would like to appologise for the length it took me to update this story and for that I am truely sorry. I've had a lot going on in my life these past couple weeks and your patience with me has been well appreaciated. I want to continue to thank those who review and add this to story alert and favourite story as it makes my work feel valued in a way I never thought it would!

Secondly some of you have reviewed with questions asking me how is Kagome a yokai? And as I have told them that will be revealed but Sesshomaru does have something to do with it.

Thirdly some of you have said that this story is still at some points confusing and I was just wondering what was still confusing to you? So that way I can make things less confusing.

And as always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:**Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 13**

As he sat there on the hill overlooking the camp his mind strayed from the natural nature of his surrounding as it then chose to unwilling focus on her heated words. Words that he wasn't sure were warranted.

"What has happened to Kagome?" She had asked him directly and he was content to ignore her concern, despite knowing it was genuine.

"That," his voice harshly jaded. "Is none of your concern!" He said watching her anger flare.

"You left her!" She gasped watching as his glare hardened to the familiar ice she had hoped Kagome's return had melted away. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" she hollered unable to contain her horror and her anger towards her brother's reluctance to embrace the love of his life. "CAN YOU NOT FEEL HER PAIN?!" she asked despite knowing full well that he could. "CAN YOU NOT FEEL THE TORTURE YOUR ABSENCE CREATES IN HER?!" she continued watching as Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched alerting her that his patience was reaching its end. "AND YET HERE YOU ARE, STANDING BEFORE ME ACTING AS THOUGH SUCH A CONNECTION DOESN'T EXIST BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, PERFECTLY CONTENT TO PRETEND AS THOUGH THIS IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!" Whoever he intended to fool he should have known that such attempts were futile when it came to her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath hoping to calm the rage that had suddenly presented as her fisted hands relaxed. "Whether or not she fully understands your connection is another matter but you-" her voice shook suddenly. "You are trying to protect her in a manner that will only do more harm then good. She is broken Sesshomaru and she needs you more then either of you know how to say." Her voice took on a softer tone as her honey eyes locked with those that resembled that of a frightened child, truly afraid of the unforeseeable.

"It is better this way." his voice didn't sound convinced as he tore his eyes from hers alerting her however accidentally, to the realities that try as he might to convince himself her elder didn't buy his words anymore than she did.

"For whom Sesshomaru, because from where I stand your distance only serves one purpose, and that purpose can only serve to destroy you and you won't need Naraku to do that."

"You've gone to far Sakurako." His voice suddenly became hardened again as his eyes turned on her suddenly, apparently hoping to glare her into submission.

"Have I, perhaps, but perhaps I haven't gone far enough for you are still running."

Her voice faded as his eyes opened to scan his surroundings. He was no fool as he saw the truth in her words. She did need him even if she didn't understand it yet and almost as much as she needed him he needed her. Whether or not he could allow them to be as they were was beginning to change. Maybe it was some naïve hope that whatever had been would come again, but despite this he found that he had begun to hope. And that was a dangerous truth.

The sound of the grass shifting hissed in his ears as her soft stepped approach caught his attention. A soft smirk tugged at the corner of his lips softly.

"_Sesshomaru,"_she tested through the only medium the ookami knew how to use. _"Pardon the intrusion-"_ and that's when he stunned the wolf by silencing her with a simple wave of his hand dismissing the thought that she was a bother before gesturing for her to approach. She obliged him more or less out of a stunned curiosity.

"Why is it you have come here, Kage?" he addressed her formally tilting his head to eye her as she moved to sit near him, his golden eyes locking with the soft silver seas that told the story of a beast who was far too human.

"_Earlier upon your return to the Lady Kagome I noticed something you might not have? Sesshomaru I could not discern it correctly, the wind was changing to drastically to catch it but someone was watching you-"_ but judging from his reaction she almost wished she hadn't told him what she had sensed for the resonating growl that rumbled throughout his chest was a clear warning. _"Sesshomaru?"_ she tested concerned.

"If Kagome does not regain her powers soon I fear that she will not fair well in the battle with Naraku."

"_Naraku?"_Kage asked aloud before realisation dawned. _"The hanyo who has been attacking innocents, burning villages among other more detestable acts."_ Sesshomaru's silence proved to be enough of an answer. _"I see!"_

"Kage," Sesshomaru began, his voice softer than before. "I cannot be by Kagome's side as often as I would like, especially now." 'Always the discrete Sesshomaru' she thought, asking her to do what was in her nature to do.

"_Sesshomaru I will do all that I can to protect my lady, for if something were to happen to her, I too shall suffer."_By the time Sesshomaru had the heart to meet her gaze again she was heading back to camp.

As he moved to stand he couldn't help but feel the pressures of the impending dangers that encompassed them. It was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he had hurt Kagome far greater then she let on, and because of this he had also hurt Kage. He wondered briefly, minutely in fact why it bothered him to this extent but came to the conclusion as he knew it. It disturbed him because inadvertently he had harmed both sides of Kagome and hurting any part of Kagome sickened him.

Now that he had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't part from Kagome again of his own accord. Not even with the knowledge that Naraku may have greater insight into the nature of their relationship. No he wouldn't do that not to her and with that knowledge came another meaning. It meant that he had to act as he had done all along, to be the aristocratic assassin and not the man Kagome had made him and if that made her safer then all the better. But this time he would not delude himself into thinking that he would deny her his true self should she ask for it.

The sounds of hard, equally determined voices met his ears, both distinguishable seeing as one belonged to Kagome and the other to Inuyasha. Kagome was clearly agitated as she burst through the forest quickly followed by Inuyasha but as she spun to face him his eyes widened as a burst of yokai energy hurled itself towards Inuyasha's form, hitting him dead on before he could even move. He yelped in pain as his back landed against the hard earth breaking its surface creating a gash. It had been such a flurry of movement that nothing had registered until Kagome's voice broke through the trees.

"I don't belong to you Inuyasha! I've never belonged to you!" At first her words had been angry, enraged, but as she spoke her energy drained and her words softened before her body gave out to sheer exertion.

He had managed, if only barely to catch her falling body with one arm while trying to assess a very unconscious Inuyasha from afar. The blast hadn't been enough to kill, just enough to warn the hanyo however should he choose to listen to said warning was another story altogether.

But her display, was all the proof he needed. Her blood bound powers were awakening at a higher rate then he had anticipated. Which meant that things would come to a collision and that could be catastrophic with mating season a few weeks off. He had hoped to avoid it altogether but now that seemed as unavoidable as the element of time.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha groaned gaining movement though it was sluggish at best. Sesshomaru's eyes moved to watch him as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell did you do to her Sesshomaru?" he accused.

"I have done nothing."

Sango decided then, after having caught up to the two of them and witnessing what she had that is was best to put an end to the potential escalation between the inu brothers by knocking Inuyasha unconscious again with the aid of hirakotsu. She waited for his body to hit the forest floor before turning her attention to the unconscious Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms.

She saw then, the unmistakable look of peace that crossed Sesshomaru's features, well at least unmistakable for those who bothered to look. But what caused her breath to catch was the look that lay hidden, but not overly so, within his golden gaze. A look so serene and yet so undoubtedly in love; wait in love.

Yes, she realised upon taking a second look that he was in fact looking upon Kagome with a look of genuine care, concern and above all love. The same look in fact she had seen put on display when Kagome was recovering from Ayumu's poison and then again when he took his leave. And now as she approached them she wondered why it was that Sesshomaru would tear his eyes away from hers and for this moment she was thankful that Miroku had stayed away.

"Sango," he addressed her watching as her eyes fluttered several times as she moved to sit beside them.

"You don't need to explain why you love her." She said to much she realised and noticed, much to her surprise that it was his turn to stare at her with something resembling a shocked expression. "For those with eyes we can see." He nodded softly.

"I need to explain what Kagome is." He stated bluntly realising that this needed to be told, he begun reluctantly. He knew she would understand more or less. From what he had seen of Sango she seemed to be the one member of the group with a common sense that equalled Kagome's extreme compassion. She would understand.

"Is?" she stumbled over his choice of words briefly before coming to the conclusion she had known all along. "She's not human is she?" she questioned watching as his eyes widened ever so slightly. "I've known she wasn't for a long time." She smiled softly.

"Kagome is," he paused before regaining his composure. "She's a yokai miko."

"A yokai miko, but there so rare." She gasped. "So that was a youki energy that knocked him flying." So she hadn't mistaken it. He nodded.

"Yes they are and for good reason. Yokai Miko are born human with miko abilities while their yokai spirit is contained in another entity entirely."

"And that's where Kage comes into play."

"Yes. For the most part they thrive and remain close but separate until they reach their first mating season. For any female it's nearly intolerable when their heat begins but for her the pain of her two separate halves coming together, the miko and the yokai threatens to kill her if a mate isn't found for her by such a time." He paused watching her shift uncomfortably from the subject matter. He didn't blame her as he found himself wanting to do the same thing.

"And that's where you come in?" she asked as he nodded deciding to leave the more intimate details out of it.

"We met by chance. But my curiosity grew and so did hers, I grew to love her deeply and when her first season came we waited it out together. I took her as my mate and for awhile life was peaceful but not long after her life grew to be threatened and so it was for her safety that I sent her down the well and through the time portal. What I failed to realise however was that by forcing the two of them to part as I had I would be leaving her without her memories. I failed to see that without them she would be vulnerable but I never thought she would find a way to return-" his eyes closed as his closely guarded feelings threatened to surface against his will.

"Why tell me this?" she asked as the puzzle pieces pertaining to Sesshomaru's behaviour to Kagome and Inuyasha at long last clicked. He loved her, he really did, there was no room for doubt now and it pained him to see the woman he loved fall for another, only to be hurt at every turn because his brother didn't realise what he had. Yes, Sango discovered Sesshomaru loved Kagome very much.

"So, that Kagome will have at least one person besides myself who loves and accept her as she is without condition."

"Sesshomaru," Sango smiled brilliantly upon hearing this. Yes Sesshomaru had let it slip that he was in fact in love with the very woman who stirred slightly in his arms. "I love Kagome as a sister, and it wouldn't make any difference to me if she grew a third eyeball. Her being a yokai miko won't change the feelings of admiration I have for my most beloved sister."

"Sango,"

"Yes."

"I find myself trusting Kagome's life in too few hands since her return. But if there was anyone who has easily joined the ranks of who I trust along with Kage and Hana, when it comes to Kagome's and who she, it would have to be you!" he stated truthfully watching her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Authours Note:** Okay here we go the story continues. Proof that I'm **A)** alive and **B)** that the story isn't fogotten. I want to appologise for the lengthly wait, I've been without my computer for awhile and well I hope this is worth it! I worked really hard to make it up to you. Anywho I hope to make regular updates in the new year with a wait of hopefully no longer than two weeks. So here ends chapter thirteen with a little bit of an explaination as to what Kagome is and confirmation that Narkau is out there and that Sesshomaru has finally confessed to someone that he loves Kagome. So here begins their journey together.

**youki:** as I understand can either be used for manifested demonic energy or a demonic aura, i used it here as both sort of.

Have a very Merry Christmas 2009 and an absolutlely Wonderful New Year 2010

As always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 14**

It had taken Kagome the better half of the first few days to come around to the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't going anywhere. And while that was comforting Inuyasha's persistent claims were another matter entirely. It was one thing to say someone belonged to you when the one in which you were referring didn't possess a birth rite that could incinerate you instantaneously. Why it was almost laughable.

Kagome would always insist that she wasn't something to be one owned, and that if she was it wouldn't be him who would possess the privilege of owning her. To which Inuyasha would bark 'then who, Sesshomaru.' Her face would turn several shades of red before she issued an onslaught of sit commands that would propel Inuyasha deeper and deeper into the hardened earth every time she uttered the dreaded three letter word.

Today was no different then the others before it had been. As Kagome made her way over to Sesshomaru smiling brilliant before Inuyasha had to go and pick a fight. Sesshomaru hated seeing Kagome in such distress but enjoyed seeing the havoc she could wreak upon the source of her frustrations. So now there he was, content to watch Inuyasha get stuck in an Inuyasha shaped crater at Kagome's feet and that is when he did allow himself the freedom to chuckle softly to himself.

He knew she hadn't felt him come up behind her until he moved to rest his hand upon her shoulder. He knew he had startled her when her heart rate accelerated ever so slightly underneath his fingertips. But when she looked at him with her eyes so full of a pain he didn't understand he did the unthinkable. He pulled her too him, holding her close before taking off into the surrounding woods, leaving behind him a very puzzled Sango, Miroku and Shippo in the clearing. Helpless to do nothing but stare helplessly at the spot in which he had inhabited moments before.

"You think I would get used to that." Sango stated blinking several times. She allotted herself one last quick scan of their surroundings before the familiar sensation of that lechers hand upon her rear caused her back to go rigid and her eyebrow to twitch. "Miroku!" She growled. Her voice suddenly on edge as the familiar irritation settled into her fingertips. "Keep your hand to yourself PERVERT!" she hollered.

"Why Sango I just couldn't help myse-"

"HELP THIS!" She stated forcefully as her fingers swung at his cheek leaving harsh indentations of her hand print in the tender flesh. She smirked softly upon hearing him hit the forest floor with a somewhat loud thud.

"Serves you right!" Shippo piped up, puffing out his chest as he did so before turning and hoping upwards toward Sango's welcome shoulder.

"Shippo what do you say to never becoming like them?" she asked gesturing to the two unconscious men in the vicinity.

"Be like them," he gawked with disbelief. "Never!" Shippo stated confident in the fact that he wouldn't become like the two men who were now unconscious in the clearing, before bouncing from her shoulder to pick some flowers for his surrogate mother leaving Sango's mind to wander. At long last over the conversation she had shared with Sesshomaru.

She knew he had left out how he had come to meet Kagome and about her first heat which she was truly indebted to him for his thoughtfulness on the subject. That was definitely not the kind of conversation you would want to have with someone who could have easily been called your 'brother in-law'. Wait had she actually thought that thought. Shaking her head she continued with her train of thought.

But from the scene earlier it was clear that Sesshomaru could calm her in a way no one ever could. And she had to admit that as long as Kagome was happy with Sesshomaru what did it matter what the arrogant Inuyasha thought. 'Let's face it,' she thought to no one in particular. 'Inuyasha never did deserve her.'

"Hey Sango?"

"Ya!" Sango replied as Shippo's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Where's Kage?" he asked and for the first time Sango realised that the group's latest member was no where in sight. When had that wolf up and gone?

"I-I don't know." Sango's voice shook softly as her thoughts ran away on their own again.

"Why can't I remember you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked for what seemed like the billionth time with no result. Her heart strings trembled slightly as her voice softened.

"You will in time." Sesshomaru's voice was as even as ever and that sent her over the edge.

"Gaaawwwwwwwwwww! I can't take it anymore!" She growled nearly screaming. Maybe it was directed towards him for his damn evasiveness or perhaps it was left over frustration from Inuyasha. Either way she found herself totally aggravated in Sesshomaru's presence. "I'm sorry." She offered turning to meet the yokai lord face to face a soft smile tugging at her lips.

She nearly fell backwards from his closeness first of all and secondly from the way he was starring at her with that unguarded stare of his. 'Damn it!' She cursed herself trying to get a barring on her runaway heartbeat which she had to admit happened often in his presence.

"What ever for?" he asked her stepping closer. Damn him now how was she ever supposed to form a coherent sentence or for that matter a single solitary thought that actually made some semblance of sense.

"F-f-f" she tried before swallowing hard preparing to continue when she saw the worlds smallest smirk tug at the left corner of his lip. Damn him. He thought this was so terribly amusing. 'Well' she thought, trying to phsc herself up for the apology. 'Here we go again.' "For taking out my frustrations on you." She blurted as her words seemed to run together, her eyes snapped close from embarrassment as a soft blush touched her cheeks.

"I do not mind it!" he finally spoke after what seemed like a lifetime. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt his breath against her forehead. 'Darn it. If he keeps this up he's going to end up kissing me for the first time since, since' her mind drew a blank. 'Oh god Kagome wake up!' she hollered mentally at herself.

"Ummmm….Sesshomaru why did you bring us here?" she asked trying to distract herself from his closeness.

"I needed to talk to you away from so many ears."

"Oh." She stated sounding like an idiot but what exactly was she suppose to say to something like that after being swept away by someone who could easily be described as a living god.

She turned then watching him as he moved away from her suddenly to move towards the largest tree. She watched him as he moved to sit with unbelievable grace looking so regal against the forest backdrop that she couldn't suppress the feelings that suddenly arose within her.

He hadn't motioned for her to join him, or for her to curl up into him and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she had done it. She knew she wasn't exactly the type of person to force her will onto anyone nor for that matter was she one to do something without their consent. And this, she realised definitely qualified as an awkward situation but it was something that she felt drawn to do. She relaxed somewhat when his arms drew her closer to him proving that her assumption or basic instinct had been right.

"How much do you remember………about your life before?" he asked his voice soft and tender lulling her into the very comfort she welcomed.

"Not much I'm afraid."

"It is important that I know just how much of your memory has been recovered." She heard the importance behind his words and tried to focus when the closeness brought on another memory.

Her mind drew her to a time in which she was certain she was in her early teens, maybe no more than fifteen but as for the other she couldn't be sure. But it didn't make sense for her to have been the very age she had been when Mistress Centipede had dragged through the bone eaters well. It couldn't be right? Could it?

Her body, she soon realised, burned against the cold cave floor as her naked skin raked against the stone in agony. Her eyes snapped open trying to focus on his face only to find that once her vision did it instantly blurred and a new fire lit, reaching from her core through her bones extending to her very skin. She cried out as someone approached her. She wasn't sure who.

She welcomed their touch as it seemed to put a cease to the fires if only for a moment. She heard her name then, briefly falling from familiar but unrecognisable lips as whoever it was tried to explain to her what was going on but she didn't hear it against the fires that raged within.

She felt distant as if separate from her skin somehow as they touched her. As their hands moved along her body, cradling her as their touch brought some peace compared to the fire. Her body moved to welcome the contact as the person, whom she could not see, touched her in places she never thought she would welcome.

They did something then that was unexpected within the storm that she was facing. Her body went rigid for a moment or two as she gave way to the most animalistic nature. And only then did the fires begin to recede. She didn't know whom was loving her nor did she care as long as it made the fires stop.

Her body still burned but in a new way as pleasure began to take hold in the pit of her stomach when something sunk into her shoulder causing the crescendo to break and a searing pain to take its place. Shattering her will power into nothing at all, her breath came in shattered gasps as his voice began to make sense. It was strangely apologetic.

"I'm sorry Kagome," they said, their soft and distant. "I'm so sorry that it had to be this way." That's when it hit her. Her eyes snapped open as her body came into her realm of control as they focused on his face. 'S-s-s-s' her mind stuttered as she pushed away from him with all the force she could muster.

"S-s-s-Sess-homaru?" she asked for it could be no one else. She moved to shield herself knowing in that instantaneous second full well what had just transpired. But as she did so her long raven strands fell over her aching body shielding herself somewhat.

"Here." He stated wrapping his haori around her before quickly moving away ashamed with himself for how it had to be done.

"Sesshomaru stay!" she stated when she realised that he was leaving. He turned softly to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It happened didn't it?" he nodded softly turning to leave again when she did something she never thought she would. She threw her acing body against his receding back, her footing lost as she collided against him.

"Stay,…….please stay." she begged as she wrapped her arms around him grazing his chest from behind him then the memory blurred and Kagome was faced once again with the present knowing something new.

"I burned and you-you-" She stated incredulously pulling away from him them, trying to stand but falling backward hitting the ground hard unable to get up. "It will happen again, won't it? Like the first time?" her eyes locking with his searching for answers. He nodded softly not wanting it to have to be as dangerous as it had been but knowing he had other choice. "That's what you wanted to tell me?" she asked hoping that this was all she needed to know but knowing somewhere it wasn't likely.

"Not all, but yes it will happen again and for that my dearest Kagome I am deeply sorry." Kagome's eyes widened. He meant it. He was sorry. He blamed himself for it but why?

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Okay here it is that latest chapter in our ever evolving story and I've gotta say that I'm really proud of myself for first of adding more mature material into the story and second keeping the deadline I set for myself. So as always tell me what you think and please clicky on the review button I **_love _**hearing from you all!

As always review and let me know what you're all thinking,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 15**

Even as Sesshomaru approached her then, her mind still lingered within the past. She lingered on his words, on the burn that even now still ached near her collarbone. She was well aware of the intimacy within her own memory and as she thought back she wondered why he had apologised and that's when his voice echoed within the confines of memory.

'_Don't leave,' she called. 'Stay!' she had pleaded with him against his neck which she could barely reach do to his abnormal height even back then._

'_I hurt you,' he stated his voice filled with sorrow. 'I promised you I would never force myself on you but when I thought that you could die if I didn't I realised I couldn't live without you.' She felt her heart twist and her eyes widen at this revelation._

Those last three words repeated as she watched him step closer and closer still. She heard them still as he allowed his hand to extend towards her offering her assistance. She heard them even as she accepted his offer and even more so as she stumbled forwards into him. Her heart beat accelerating rapidly as Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her petite waist and further still when his fingers moved upwards to slip underneath the silk of her chihaya. As he then let it fall past her shoulder revealing the pale flesh beneath his fingertips before he tucked her raven strands behind her back completely exposing the dark mark that meant more than she knew.

"It burns does it not?" he asked watching her eyes widen with shock as he not only felt the oddly scarred and discoloured skin but even more so as he lowered his lips to the very spot.

She shivered slightly as the burn subsided the moment his lips made contact. What did that mean? 'Wait a second' her mind chimed remembering Sango's warnings regarding Inuyasha around this time last year. 'If Sesshomaru can calm the fire then does that mean-' "Mate?!" her mind gasped suddenly realising the startling meaning behind the word as he pulled away locking eyes with hers. "That's why you wouldn't tell me why I was drawn to you right?!" her voice raised several octaves near the end startling the demon lord.

"Yes!" He stated somewhat harshly when she started jabbing at his shoulder. Muttering things like 'how could you not tell me something as important as that?' or 'Is that the only reason why I'm drawn to you?' or more importantly 'Is that why, in the memory you apologised because you regretted it?' and that was when he snapped.

"No. Never regret!" he nearly shouted as all signs of his finely controlled emotions shattered with her words. "I JUST NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THAT WAY! TO TAKE YOU LIKE THAT WITHOUT YOUR KNOWLEDGE OR CONSENT ONLY TO LOOSE YOU DOWN THE WELL DESPITE DOING EVERYTHING I KNEW HOW TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE, KAGOME, TO WATCH THE WOMAN YOU HAVE LOVED FOR SO LONG NOT KNOW YOU? TO NOT KNOW ALL THAT SHE IS LEAVING YOU WITH THE BURDEN OF HAVING TO REMEMBER ALL THAT YOU ONCE SHARED FOR THE BOTH OF YOU? DO YOU?" he tried to calm himself but found that he was having a terrible time with such a task. He pulled away as she approached him. He wouldn't allow her to see him…not like this. "Do you?" he whispered hoping that she hadn't heard his pathetic whisper but she had.

"Sesshomaru," she called out to him, her voice just the softest of melodies to his ears as she moved towards him however unknowingly to him. For if he had known he would have moved away from her touch the moment she reached for him. He knew however that even if he could have seen her future moves he wouldn't change them. He needed her, in this moment, and for all the years of his agonizingly long life. However even if he had possessed the gift of foresight he doubted he could have predicted her next move with any less accuracy then he had.

Kagome reached for him, touching the soft skin of his cheek and the somewhat textured skin of his dark magenta markings. It disturbed her greatly when she realised that the skin was dampened from his tears. He was crying, but from what? Was it because the pain of the past had finally caught up with him? Was it because he had finally allowed himself , such a vulnerability in front of her? Maybe, but maybe it was because of this or because of the distress she could clearly feel swim within her that prompted her to do what she did now.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned into him, stepping on her tip toes, her eyes closing, as her lips collided with his. His eyes shot open from the contact, from the shock of her will but despite this he wasted no time in pulling her flush against him. From wrapping his long clawed fingers within her silken strands and around her waist fully exposed in the clearing with neither caring who saw them.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as he came upon the clearing in which his heart broke. He watched onward as his brother made no move to hide the fact that he was kissing a miko. His miko. His eyes widened further when he realised that Kagome made no effort to pull away, in fact it was almost as though she wanted this to happen but that simply couldn't be. Could it?

"SESSHOMARU!" he howled enraged by such an outright betrayal.

Sesshomaru acted far beyond that of the reflexes Kagome possessed as he positioned himself in front of her shielding her from the enraged hanyo.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"You fail to see little brother," Sesshomaru stated his voice jagged with the need to defend her should the idiot should choose to do something brash. "That I did not force the dear Kagome into doing anything that she did not want to."

"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered not wanting to believe it for a moment. "How could you…….and with him!" he pointed towards Sesshomaru choosing to focus on her. The source of the betrayal.

"How could I?" she didn't like that he was pinning the blame on her. "Inuyasha I was never yours to begin with was I?"

"What do you mean?" he asked blinking several times in complete disbelief to what he was hearing pass her lips.

"Don't play dumb with me! You knew from the moment I came up the well that I was Sesshomaru's mate!" she couldn't stand the dumbness he portrayed most times and she wasn't having any of it today.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's voice sky rocketed.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me instead your choice was made the moment you uttered Kikyo's name. So don't you dare speak to me about betrayal Inuyasha." It was clear that Kagome's words had hurt him from the way he backed up suddenly but before anyone could really focus on it the wind changed and a vicious growl cut through the air.

Kage lunged at the ground in front of her mistress and lord, her raven fur standing on end, her pointed ears drawn closely to her skull as her lips curled upwards revealing her gleaming fangs. Her silver eyes glanced quickly towards Sesshomaru indicating something coming and for a moment she heard the brief cuss under his breath. As she had suspected Inuyasha had distracted him to the point he couldn't sense him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the fight with Inuyasha to step in front of Kagome in such a manner that he noticed it made Inuyasha react instinctively to both the change in his demeanour along with Kage. He would have smirked at the fact that it appeared he had finally gotten a brain but alas he could not. The youki was suffocating, over powering leading to only one or two possibilities as to whom it could belong to. And soon very soon, he did smirk at his thought, they would have to make a move and that, his smirk deepened, is when he would kill them.

As he griped his tokijin's hilt his opponent, complete with an entourage of three well armed guards began their descent from the sky. Shadows at first before the black veil peeled back revealing their identity to him. Even through the black smoke that seemed to provide a service similar to his own youki cloud.

When the cloud lifted there he stood, surrounded by two male yokai and one female.

His enemies appearance had not changed much during the centuries except for the dark impending malice that swam within familiar steel blood-crimson orbs.. His robes would've fitted someone of noble status which he might have been by title alone, but not by deed. No the robes of a peasant would have been more fitting for this vermin Sesshomaru deemed giving him the once over. Dark-coal coloured markings cut across his cheeks standing out against his sickly pale skin. His long raven strands cascaded, unbound down his back with some jagged strands spilling over his shoulders.

The two male guards looked identical to the other with mirroring markings and colourings clearly related with similar armour and kimono styles despite one being several shades darker than the other. While the female was strikingly beautiful, short cobalt blue bangs cut across her forehead bringing attention to her pale skin and violet eyes, with the remaining strands falling from her tight ponytail down her back. Her armour fit her like a second skin showing off her contours perfectly. There was just something about the way she looked at him that pleaded with him to do something, just something about he that tugged at his memory, but why? It was perplexing but not so much of a distraction that it would take him away from the hate that was raging within him for this man. Snapping his eyes away from her he bore them into his. The reason behind his decision centuries before that cost him the very woman he stood defending now.

"Katsurtou!" He growled deeply, his hate seeping into his growled named moving to free the blade that begged to be used. He wouldn't deny himself this not even in front of the precious Kagome. He would defend her from this, this thing.

"Tsk tsk Sesshomaru after all we are family through your mating to my daughter. And you've brought her here to see me. How nice!" He reminded him all too fond of the pained look that contorted his facial featured momentarily.

"She may be my mate but that does not bind me to you," he stated. "VERMIN!" he growled viciously wasting no more time he charged him. Noticing the smirk that creased the corners' of his cruel lips Sesshomaru pushed onwards. Metal hitting metal Sesshomaru growled when Katsurou more or less successfully landed a blow to his unguarded abdomen slicing horizontally. Sesshomaru hissed as he withdrew the rusted steel coated in blood, his blood, from his body only to hear Kagome's horrified scream. He stood quickly, seemingly unaffected by the blow, he swing at Katsurou nicking somewhere near his jugular vein which resulted in small river of his blood that now rapidly stained the delicately beautiful robes. Smiling Sesshomaru had to admit that the bloodied look suited the animal within her father's dark nature. When Kagome did something completely based off of instincts she didn't know she had.

She ran right in between the two battling men. Moving to gently touch Sesshomaru's damp sweaty chest with her left hand before extending her right hand extended swiftly towards Kasturou while her arm became alight with power. A power that hurled itself towards him, a power that tore through silk, skin, muscle, and bone down to the marrow before Kage's fangs sunk into the deadening skin tearing it from him. His smile never leaving his face as he began to fade from view, becoming more translucent by the middle second.

It was the last thing Sesshomaru wanted but he didn't make a move to stop the lord from his departure, watching as the guards began to do the same while the female remained with them a moment longer.

She moved to approach them, her eyes pleading with him again to understand something that she couldn't say in front of the others.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed formally enough hoping that the demon lord's defensive stance would lessen momentarily. It didn't. "My master has in his possession two traitors that may be of interest to you."

"Why shall they be of interest to me?" Sesshomaru asked to which she smiled, her face pulling into a sad forced smile that was earth shattering, her mask of indifference fading before him.

"One is Lady Kagome personal guard, Hana I believe and the other is her cousin Ayumu. My lord does not take betrayal lightly in either case. I tell you this because I could not stand aside only to watch as another slaying takes place." She took a quick look around, a gesture that Sesshomaru assumed was to see if anyone had stayed behind to listen to her own words of betrayal. "I must leave before they discover my absence." She turned to leave then when something stopped her. "Those whom stay and fight alongside Katsurou don't do so willingly." And than just like that she was gone.

"Kaminari." Kagome whispered causing Sesshomaru to look at her his eyes questioning. "I can't be certain but I think that's Kaminari my plate mate from a long time ago. So," she shook her head. "That was my dad huh?" she asked the air.

"Yes."

"Now," she said trying to sound more cheerful than she actually felt in that all too familiar Kagome way of hers. "Let me check out the cut." She said turning to face him with hardwired determination.

"There's no need."

"I say there is!" Kagome said outstretching her hands for balance than dramatic effect. Either way it worked despite her weakened frame. Kagome despite her pitifully tired body from the energy surge dug her heals into the ground. She wouldn't let up until he agreed. And all this made a certain hanyo feel very out of place and uncertain of where he stood.

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Okay here we go another chapie! I'm sorry if this kind of doesn't make any sense, sleep deprivation will do that. Anyway wanted to post it despite my lack of sleep and especially considering I promised regular updates every two week's or so! Hope you enjoy it.

Oh and there is a reason why Katsurou looks a lot like Naraku but that answer is a litte further into the story. I wonder what will happen in the next few days with mating season approaching. Huh well we'll see.

As always please tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 16**

"FINE!" Sesshomaru growled, caving to the persistence of Kagome who nearly fell to her knees upon realising she had won. Or was her energy drain getting to her? Either way she won and the result was a very peeved Sesshomaru moving to position himself against a tree while she moved to get her medical supplies from her god ugly yellow bag. Smiling brilliantly as she brushed past a very numb Inuyasha to disappear down the trail.

Her words were still playing in his head as Kage approached him. What did she mean by he knew? Knew what? That she technically belonged to Sesshomaru. No not really and if he had his scent hadn't been fresh. It was most likely faded at best, almost non-existent really but now that she had been spending more time with his not so stoic yokai brother it had been gradually gaining. Could that have been the reason for her odd scent?

'_Inuyasha forgive me but you look lost.'_ Kage spoke through the only medium she could which led to a very amusing situation when she watched him try to figure out who was speaking to him.

'_Inuyasha I do not possess the right vocal cords to talk normally so I am afraid you will have to deal with the fact that this is the only means to which I can communicate with you.'_ She said amused.

"Uh right." He stated extremely embarrassed with himself for his display which included the unsheathing of Tetsuaiga before its hasty re-sheathing.

'_It's alright,' _she assured him._ 'Now come with me.' _She stated allowing for him to follow her into the surrounding woods leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

'Katsurou,' Sesshomaru nearly growled at himself. 'He's after her and worse he knows that I would do anything to protect her. Even throw my life away if it meant she would live. But I can't let such a situation occur. I can't let her suffer anymore than she already has by his hands' his thought paused as their internal workings struck a cord. 'Or by my own.' His thoughts paused again as he came to a reluctant realisation. 'Then there is only one conclusion that I can come to-'

"Um Sesshomaru," her hesitant voice echoed through his thoughts causing him to open his eyes and to lock on hers, wide with concern. "Oh good you didn't fall asleep." She smiled brightly before huffing as she tossed the ugly yellow sack to the side.

He watched her dig through the large sack before she settled on a few items of interest, watching then as she turned her attention towards his injury. He let her undo his haori as it would only be a hindrance to her efforts at taking care of him. Not that he needed it.

"Kagome," he began once she was occupied.

"Hmm." She responded when he didn't continue, when she stopped her task all together opting for looking at him directly instead of his distracting chest.

"I'm afraid that we must take the five day journey to Miwako." Sesshomaru stated knowing full well just how close they would they come to the beginning of mating season but knowing that they had no other choice.

"Miwako?" she questioned still staring.

"Yes, if I can get you safely behind the walls of Miwako in your mother's care then someone can be sent to rescue the lady Hana and Ayumu."

"My-my mother." She stuttered, struggling with the subject when the only mother she could remember was the mother waiting for her in present day Tokyo while the thought of Hana and Ayumu in the hands of Katsurou sent a noticeable shiver down her spine.

"Yes." He said when she looked away from him. He knew to which mother her mind had instinctively latched onto and thus is one reason why he reached to bring her face back into his line of sight.

"But I-I don't remember her Sesshomaru." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"If you know yourself than you know the Lady Mikazuki." He stated confidently smiling slightly when he said the next thought that came to his mind. "After all she even possesses you quick tongue and violent temper," he paused then watching as the fire he knew would kindle did. "However in spite of such things you both possess a compassionate heart to which this Sesshomaru has never seen the like." To this a thick blush spread across the surface of her cheeks as she busied herself again with the task of cleaning a wound that didn't need to be cleaned.

"When your father came close to finding you," he tried to explain the reasons behind his decision so long ago, only continuing even though his voice quivered slightly. "I did the only thing I could've done, but in my need to protect I also hurt you Kagome." She paused turning to look at him though he didn't return the action. "I separated you from your ookami spirit, even while knowing it could kill you. I sent you down the well. Not knowing for certain if it would work-"

"Stop," she whispered almost pleadingly, earning a cold stare. "You did what you had to in order to secure my life," she said locking her eyes onto his. "And for that Sesshomaru I will always be eternally grateful." She whispered inching closer to him then she already was, positioning herself in the oddest of ways that held the taiyokai spellbound as to what she would do when she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't an unwelcome sensation, just an unplanned, uncoordinated mess and yet here they were pressing their bodies into each other. Lips hard and firm as the kiss became slightly more eager then the kisses they had shared before this moment that lingered between them. Sesshomaru found himself in the midst of everything moving her closer and closer towards the forest floor, positioning himself on top of her in such a manner that their body temperatures began to rise. Something within told him they were entering into dangerous waters and thus reacted to this instinct.

He knew it startled her when he tore himself off of her. When he leaned heavily against the tree he had previously occupied. What made him keep his distance was the knowledge that she didn't yet understand what was going on with her body, or what it would mean for them and for her if they were to continue on like this.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, a slip he wish he could've taken back the moment it fell from his lips. 'I have to tell her everything, I know I do. I can't keep running away from reality….I just have to postpone the inevitable a little while longer,' He thought distantly. 'Just a little while longer.'

"Okay, here I am now talk." Inuyasha demanded gruffly before hearing her deep hearted chuckle from within his head and that caused a low rumble to escape his chest. He didn't get what was so funny. She wasn't the one that would look insane to someone outside of this situation, he was.

'_Always with the demands so then I will not delay.'_ She said with a fondness he had not expected._ 'I noticed earlier when Kagome and yourself shared words that you did not understand her reference to the mating scent.'_ She paused watching him look to his extreme left as he tried to hide the thick red blush that now coated his cheeks.

'_I know this is an uncomfortable subject for you but you need to understand if you wish to protect Kagome.'_ With that she earned a dead on concerned glare from the very hanyo who had been embarrassed just a moment before. The seriousness of her words reaching his ears in record time.

"What do you mean protect Kagome?" he asked genuinely concerned.

'_In order to understand you must listen to me Inuyasha. Is that understood.' _Kage stated waiting for the soft head bob of his head to follow her words before she would yet again continue.

'_Kagome is not of modern times. She was born in this era like you were only she is something else. One half of who she was as I am the other,' _she watched his eyes widen almost unnoticeably to the naked eye.

'_You must not repeat what you have just concluded to anyone. Not to the monk or kit and especially not to Kagome herself. She must remember all of this in her own time and with Sesshomaru's aid, is that understood?'_ nod.

'_Kagome is gifted with powers that no one can really understand and because of this her father sees as his greatest threat.'_

"So you mean that yokai dude that attacked us was Kagome's old man." Inuyasha sounded nothing short of stunned, bewildered even, and angry all in one but she could do nothing but nod. "Why, because she's a yokai miko?" he sounded enraged now and she understood why. He had been born hanyo and with it had been judged and feared even targeted because of his parents love. She watched his anger fade slowly to an expression of sorrow as he sympathised with her mistress leaving no answer to his question.

'_Inuyasha, not only must she be protected because of what she is, we have to protect her from Katsurou's hands and we must protect her from Sesshomaru's enemies. The mating scent will draw them to her.'_

"I understand what Katsurou wants Kagome dead but about the enemies the 'old dog' may have, how would they know that she was his?" Kage knew that the brothers weren't exactly on the most friendly of terms before this and now it seemed that he held no respect at all for his elder by referring to him as an 'old dog'. Sighing as much as a wolf could sigh she thought she should explain.

' _You see when you mate with someone a small portion of their scent mixes within your own as if to say to other's I'm taken and this is who belongs to me just as I belong to them. Understand now?'_

She eyed him then watching as he nodded solemnly, almost broken as if realising something he hadn't before.

"_Inuyasha?'_ she questioned not liking the look in his eyes one but.

"I never stood a chance did I?" Realisation dawned for the ookami spirit who paused in her even stride to look up at him. Her heart breaking as her eyes met the face of a man who resembled a little boy, with that heart broken expression. She understood the look and the question all too clearly. He loved her mistress, he truly did. He loved her to the point he would and had sacrificed himself for her if the situation demanded it. She knew this just as she knew that he would do so now, even though he could not be what Sesshomaru was to her.

'_No, I suppose you didn't. At least not in that sense young one.' _She watched his saddened eyes lit and ears perk ever so slightly listening to her words intently. _'Kagome may not have the romantic feelings towards you like she does for Sesshomaru but she does love you. She loves as a confident and a friend, and that is something to be treasured.' _She watched him nod his mood obviously lightening greatly. _'Now let us return before the other's grow suspicious.'_

"Ya." He agreed. "I wouldn't want that perverted monk thinking of anything ridiculous." And now it was his turn to laugh openly at her bewildered expression.

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Okay here we go with Chapter 16! I hope I explained better, about how Inuyasha should've known about Kagome and Sesshomaru. It wasn't until I got a confused reviewer telling me of my error! Anyway I hope it makes sense now just as much as I hope this chapter makes sense, it does to me! Oh and I almost forgot, sorry for the cliffy between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I couldn't have them mate before the season has even begun though I wonder how they will be able to survive the five days travel to Miwako while sufferings the early onset. I wonder lol.

Anyway as always tell me what ya think by reviewing,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 17**

The day had dawned with little significance as the group packed what remained of the tiny encampment with him offering to carry the heavy pack that Kagome had insisted was her burden and not his. The mini argument was settled with a solid glare from him to her, and now he knew why she had been so set against it. The thing was bloody heavy, not so much for someone with his skill but it quickly became more than just you're average annoyance.

Kage sighed heavily, watching the young kit bound across the camp towards her mistress, wasting little to no time in occupying her shoulder. She smiled at this openly, well as much as a wolf could smile that is.

'Children do adore her' the ookami reasoned when her attention was drawn towards the two humans who were currently arguing about the timing of their journey. The taijiya had been scoring well against the monk. She knew about mating season, that much was certain from her actions alone but as for the monk, she wasn't sure he would live to see the next moon if his fingers were to continue towards their intended destination. What was it with men and the need to fondle their loves rears? She doubted she would ever understand that particular fetish.

She caught on, more or less to his intentions, spinning away from him with a preverbal cloud of smoke that could be seen for miles following her every move. Shaking her head softly she turned away from such unwanted sights, however unintentionally running into something hard. When she looked up she stared into the concerned eyes of none other than Inuyasha.

'_I'm sorry'_ she apologised hastily when his concern suddenly vanished leaving something resembling anger to take its place, but the anger part didn't make sense.

"Hey don't be, sorry….I mean." He blushed lightly as he stumbled over his words, leaving her to wonder why? Unless he was trying to tell her that she couldn't have known he was standing there. That had to be it, so at the deadly risk of mistaking it for something else she chose to believe him. Though she wasn't sure what that something else might have been so she just shrugged it off as being nothing as her steps followed after the others.

It was high noon with the unforgiving sun on their backs before they stopped for lunch. For most in the group the break was too long from the starting point of their journey and way to short to be of much use to any of them but still needed none-the-less. Slumping to the ground Kagome tried to catch her breath without much luck when Sesshomaru handed her the water bottle leaving her words further behind her.

"I'm not a fool Kagome, this canteen may be foreign to me but I know its use and you require it."

"T-thanks," she stumbled as she accepted, gulping about half of the freshly filled bottle from the morning down her throat careful to save some for another time. She couldn't help but stare at him out of the corner of her eye. What had happened between them last night had created a type of distance between them and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. At least he hadn't reverted to being Mr. Ultra Resistant and Nothing Can Touch Me. At least that hadn't happened, but it still felt weird not feeling so close to him at the moment.

Setting down the water bottle she moved to rummage through her bag, the same bag that now occupied the space between the two of them, trying to find some beef jerky. She was sure she saved some, somewhere in the bags many secret compartments. It sure wasn't one of her favourite things in the world but neither was fish at the moment so given the choice between the two she chose the jerky.

Feeling victorious at having had concurred her bag she sat back, hell bent on enjoying the salty snack when she felt his eyes on her. Opening her previously closed eyes she glared at him, noticing with slight unease that he was watching her lips intensely. Not sure she could take another second of it she handed him a piece. Watching as his eyes followed the movement of her hand before turning them back towards her looking at her curiously.

"Don't you want to try some?" she offered wanting to laugh as his fingers gently, and with great hesitation, took hold of the weird looking dried piece of meat but not before his skin had grazed hers. It wasn't like their bodies hadn't connected before, heck they had shared intimate moments, like his lips against hers or hers against his but this contact was different in a way she couldn't explain. It sent a small electrical spark through her, similar to the ones you get when you jostle about an electrical outlet the wrong way. But this left something inside of her. Something that called to a part of her she didn't have.

"What is this?" he asked sceptically dangling the thin unruly beef strip between his clawed thumb and forefinger. Similar to the way a child would hold something they found distasteful but to see it from him made it laughable.

"Beef jerky." Her simple two word answer didn't help in describing the product that he held so he raised an eyebrow as he brought it to his mouth. It wasn't like the meat they had here; it was salty textured but good none the less. He nodded his approval before taking another piece while the others in their group enjoyed their fish.

"So do you like it?" she asked with bated breath watching his expressions keenly.

"It is not bad." came his smooth answer when he turned his attention back to her. He watched her smile fade as a look of pain took its place. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." She answered quickly looking away from him When he growled at her words she realised that he knew her better than she had thought. "It's just-I can't stop thinking about what Kaminari said."

"Neither can I." he sighed looking off into the distance. "Her words were spoken with a truth that I cannot deny."

"You mean about not everyone working with my father of their own free will?" she asked taking some enjoyment from the fact that the awkwardness from the previous night had allowed for ample taking today.

"Yes," he nodded, his eyes flicking over her once more, his eyes taking on a more a serious tone then before. "But do not think you can fool me into believing that you are not worried about Hana and Ayumu." The harshness in his voice faded slightly as he spoke again. "You always worry, and if it is enough to worry you then it is enough to worry me." He wanted to laugh when her expression became one of total shock. So he still had the power to surprise her did he?

"You know sometimes," she grumbled in annoyance. "I think that you can read my mind."

"Not your mind, but I read you." He said ignoring the fact that eyes seemed to find them at an increasing rate, no matter how innocent the situation may have been.

Sango couldn't help but steal glances at them every now and again. It really was something to see them like that, so close and yet so far. She understood why the need for closeness but also the need for distance and she respected Sesshomaru the more for it. She just wondered if they would make it to their destination this close to the very season where yokai were most vulnerable. It didn't help however that Inuyasha might also be affected, though due to his heritage she wasn't so sure about that one.

She knew that Sesshomaru would need to explain such things to Kagome before the season began but whether or not he would get the chance before they arrived in Miwako was another story. Sighing she turned back to chewing lazily on her fish before she noticed that everyone was packing up to get moving again. When did that happen? One minute they were eating and the next they were leaving.

"Oh" she grumbled running about to gather her things so as not to be left behind looking like an idiot while doing it.

The next few hours seemed to drag on as the sun began to fade from the sky and night began to take its place. Fatigue had long since settled into their bones with Sesshomaru setting the pace…..the humans who could barley keep up with Inuyasha now lagged behind at a grater distance. He didn't seem to mind the gap or he didn't notice either way they were all getting a work out and the two mortals were feeling the brunt of it.

"Ah S-sesshomaru?" Kagome tested suddenly realising how far behind the rest of them were.

"Hm."

"Don't you think we should set up camp for the night," she stated watching him turn to meet her questioning gaze. "Cause I highly doubt Miroku and Sango will last into tomorrow if we keep going at this rate." She said gesturing in her friends direction with her index finger.

"Very well." He huffed, somewhat irritated that the ground in which he had hopped to gain was somewhat lacking. He let her bag slip from his shoulders grateful to be free of that bothersome task all while thankful that the humans had not escaped Kagome's attentions as easily as they had his. Not that he liked admitting it but he had never spent that much time in their company so therefore he couldn't get an accurate reading into their basic functioning's.

Looking towards the sky he was reminded that only four days remained until they reached the gates of Miwako and only three until the lady Mikazuki would sense him. He only wished he could've prepared her, given her some indication as to their arrival. As he looked back at them he watched Kagome's fingers linger on her abdomen not noticing the look of longing that graced her features as she looked at him. He didn't like to admit it but since she had kissed him that night in his chambers she had been doing so with increasing frequency. Her body remembered what had been while her memories pertaining to the events remained non-existant at present.

That look of loss was something that he couldn't take. He needed to leave, to escape her and this place. Sesshomaru knew he had left conflicting feelings within the confines of Kagome's heart as he turned away suddenly and without reason to her eyes. It pained him to know that he was responsible for the look that crossed her features now, just like he was responsible for the pain within her past, the pain that she herself did not recall in full, not yet anyway. And when she did remember his greatest failure, before the well and the void of time, would she hate him for it?

It was because of this knowledge that he found himself on this path, heading deeper into the surrounding woods, desperate to escape a past that only he could remember, a past where he had hurt her worse than her father ever had. He wanted to escape it despite knowing that he could never out run it, knowing that it would find him in the emptiness of the woods.

His feet moved as his will to escape this place escalated to a new level. Reaching for the stars he knew he could never reach. He felt her anguish as he had then, in that time, as if it had been his own. It wrapped around him, thwarting his ability to breathe. Crushing the air from his lungs he was forced to land and feel the anger he held for himself. It would've been far too easy to pin the blame for Kagome's current state on Katsurou, but the blame was his. He had been the one to separate her halves. He had been the one to kill her memory. He had been the one to send her down the well, just as he had been the one to kill the child that had been conceived during her first heat.

"DAMNIT!!!" he growled viciously pounding the earth at his feet with both fists.

He might not have been the one to touch her, he might not have landed the killing blow but he had been the one to leave her safety up to someone else. If only for a moment he had been the one who had trusted in someone to protect her, and it was because of this that his hate solidified. Here in this place, his tears for the past he could not change fell down his cheeks in an unstoppable river. He had been running for so long that now that the season was once again approaching he was forced to face the memories he himself had tried to burry.

He remembered too much of their life together and every time she kissed him, the past and the baby that had been was all he could remember. Even now as he allowed himself the freedom to feel he saw her, bathing in the spring near the castle grounds as if it had been yesterday. He remembered the look of peace that had crossed her facial features and the brilliant smile that adorned her lips, but what he remembered most was the water trickled down her form when she turned to face him exposing her swollen abdomen, the only sign of the life that had existed within her.

He hadn't sensed her, hadn't felt her powers crash against his so when she reached for him, taking his trembling hands in hers all he could do was stare at her with his tear glossed eyes. He didn't know if he could take her looking at him with that look of pity for a moment longer when something flashed behind her murky depths. A look he had seen before, the look he had learned to associate with her gaining memory.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke softly, the lyrical quality he had so often dreamed of hearing entered her voice once more as she spoke to him now. "You should not place such a burden upon you're shoulders." Her words blended into the voice full of memory that he remembered from once upon a time. He wanted to run from her, from her words, to run from the ghostly but all too real figure that was his mate but he couldn't. All his energy was focused on fighting the torrent of hate and the flurry of emotion that kept building inside of him, threatening to break him with each breath.

"Sesshomaru," she spike softly, her delicate fingers taking hold of his chin forcing his tear stained face his way, watching as more silent tears fell.

He realised as he looked at her then that she was, in so many ways the Kagome he remembered. He didn't know what had possessed him to do so, maybe it was the pain he felt reflected in her eyes either way his lips had found hers. Leaving her breathless as he tried to convey to her what his words could not.

"I love you, Kagome. I always have." He breathed harshly kissing her again.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay first off, sorry for the long wait but this chapter hasn't been as easy to write as the rest have been for. It's been a struggle and very uncooperative. And I am very aware that Sesshomaru is crying in this chapter, mind you they are not sobs like Kagome's no these are silent and am prepaired to take the heat for this artistic choice. But you have to understand that Sesshomaru hates himself for being the cause of Kagome's memory loss, for the loss of their child, and her being in constant danger amung others that will be reavealed. He hates himself with a passion because of these things and can't understand why Kagome doesn't. So the kiss at the end was for me an appology of sorts. Anyway I'm very thankful for my fans and am always eger to please, just as I am thank-ful that this story keeps on flourishing with constant ideas.......oh and for those of you who keep waiting for the more intimate nature of this story it's coming, don't worry!

As always tell me whay you're thinking,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 18**

Darkness permeated the tiny space like none other. It filled every crevice, stealing the light as it went about its way. She couldn't remember what had brought them here, to this forgotten place. She remembered feeling safe, secure and then blackness. Her memory greyed as she tried to recall her last moments before waking on the stone floor in chains.

She remembered walking beside him, heading back to Miwako and to her lady. All while wondering if Sesshomaru would one day bring Kagome back to her native land. When his movements suddenly stilled and blurred against the forest as he spun on his heals to face her. His eyes swimming with a hesitation she had not expected, nor could she have predicted, leading to complete confusion for as long as a hundredth of a second until she saw a small lecherous smirk creep into the corner of his lips. The hesitation she saw fading away in that instant.

She remembered feeling the soft tickle of butterfly's as they invaded her stomach, fluttering as they went about their merry way. She didn't like it. Here she was a trained warrior, born to serve her mistress, to deal death to those who would kill her if given the chance and yet the butterfly's persisted. How could a man affect her to this degree? How could a man or yokai rather dull her scenes, making her want nothing but him?

Her breath came in soft wisps against his lips before he moved swiftly toughing his lips to hers. It was a feather like touch, barely enough to be considered a proper kiss when suddenly the centuries that had been denied them broke the damn. His lips burned hard and firm against her own as his body melded against hers, somewhat surprised that she was allowing him the intimate contact. She felt his arousal but that wasn't as surprising to her as the degree of tenderness was.

A single hand slid under her collar heading towards the back of her neck while his other loosened her obi, leaving no question as to his intentions. He paused then meeting her eyes seeking what she recognised as permission to do what he wanted with her. A permission in which she didn't hesitate to give as her lips crushed against hers with a fervour he had not expected but didn't waste his time debating its meaning. She knew there was a lot left unsaid between them but right then at that moment all thoughts of talk and words left her.

Demanding fingers undid the ties that bound their clothing to their bodies revealing the parts of them that only the other was permitted to see and for the first time in centuries they relished in the touch the other had to give. They relished in the feel of cool night air and the feel of hot fingers and the contrast between the two.

He wasn't controlled by Katsurou anymore and despite what he had thought when they met again, she had not taken another to her bed. He was her one and only, she would have no other. And if this kiss and present situation was any indication of how he felt towards her, neither would he.

His fingers drew downward nearing her abdomen and towards her outer thigh before lifting her up by her rear ever so slightly to place her delicately against the forest floor, drawing a slight gasp from her lips at the change in position. His eye met hers, watching the smooth contours of her face for any sign that would tell him to stop. When none was found he claimed her lips again suddenly stilling.

In that moment the bliss of their reunion was stolen from them. Yokai were converging on their location from all corners of the forests. Turning to her then the look of desperation that crossed his features forced to her to retie her obi in great haste as he pulled up his hakama, tying it roughly, leaving his haori undone. Such a dishevelled sight they must've been with their appearances allotting for not much speculation.

The mass of yokai surrounded them nearly instantaneously after they stood in a mass of seven maybe eight similarly dressed solders. Their markings and colouring not revealing much about their breed nor their status. Their scents were also little help leaving them with nothing but the knowledge that these were Katsurou's men. They must've been, she remembered thinking for the possessiveness that suddenly displayed itself in Ayumu's features. Even as Ayumu moved to shield her from those whose eyes bled red for their blood she remembered the sound of clashing blades but then the rest was blurred into blackness transporting her here.

Her eyes searched him out, through the dark, finding him not that far off in the same position she was in only he was motionless. His hands were chained high above his head like hers were but with him there was an added chain that wrapped around his neck connecting to the stone wall behind him. She noticed then, much to her dismay, that his haori and other garments were shredded beyond repair. Hanging about him as if trying to shield the wounds he had received defending her. The same wound that still bled onto the stone floor at their feet. It wasn't that he hadn't been wounded before but it was the amount of blood that stained the floor beneath him that worried her along with the paleness of his skin.

"Ayumu," she called into the darkened cell only to have her words return to her. "Ayumu!" she called again knowing she wouldn't receive an answer but despite her best effort her desperation still made its way into her voice. Her only solace came with the knowledge that whatever had created such a wound had successfully knocked him out cold…and at least that meant that he couldn't feel pain and that for now was enough.

Sesshomaru didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but the morning sun was more than enough to rouse him from its charm. Taking a quick glance around his surroundings he found that Kagome had wrapped her small body around his in a complicated manner. So much so that he doubted he could move an inch much less a centimetre without waking her and that he was afraid wouldn't do. Sighing deeply his eyes slid closed just as the memories that had assaulted him in the night found him again in the dawn.

"_Kagome I love you, I always have." _

He had said moments before he had kissed her, his lips firm begging for a forgiveness he could not ask for and for a moment she had been a willing participant. But he noticed all to suddenly that her lips began to quiver against his as her small hands came up to push against his chest, forcing their lips to part and her distress to reach him broken waves.

He was then forced to watch his own pain as it reflected back to him with the same intense tortured expression as her heart broke for more than the pain that danced throughout him. Forcing him to watch helplessly as her heart began to crack visibly moving to shatter underneath her fingertips. She remembered their child. She remembered the life that had been created that day in the cave, the very life that had been taken before it's time. He felt her anguish for it was his own as he watched the tears that began to slide down her own cheeks. He felt her aura flare with the same anguish as she relived that day as if it had just moments before.

He felt for her. His heart broke for her in fact it was still breaking for her. He had to face the grief of a parent outliving a child for centuries now while she had to relive it as if it had just occurred and for a second time. He wasn't sure if the situation had been reversed, if he could live through that same torturous day again.

"The blame is mine." She whispered drawing his attention back towards her.

"No." he insisted when her body shook looking at him with that lost expression that made him which he could steel his heart behind a wall of ice.

"I didn't sense it before it attacked," she spoke softly, her voice personifying her fractured heart strings, thick tears streaming down her cheeks. "I had felt a sense of foreboding all day but I forced my instincts down…….we were playing a game in the garden……when the ground shook. I sensed it then and I told him to run……I told him that I didn't care if you told him that he was to protect me….." she said her anger mixing with pain as she remembered the scene that had taken place so long ago.

_She had tried to convince Sesshomaru to stay, to reject the councils summons but had failed miserably. She knew that he was bound equally to his land as he was to her but still she couldn't shake the feeling she had woken up with just mere hours prior. He had tried to reassure her that he would return safe and sound, placing an intimate kiss upon her lips when the disgusted sound coming from between them drew their combined attention. She watched him as his sole focus became the child that barely made it to her waist in height but was quickly catching up to him._

_She remembered the genuine smile that had adorned his now stony features as he bent low ruffling the abundance of silver hair that adorned his head, She heard a sound of annoyance come from the boy and a laugh issue from her mate. It was a sight that even now Kagome never thought she would see. _

"_Kane," he addressed. "Now while I am away-"_

"_I am to protect mother at all costs." He stated clearly annoyed that he was forced to repeat the very words he had heard his father repeat a million and one times before. Watching the smile that touched his face before another grunt of annoyance issued from the boy when his father ruffled his hair again. Didn't he get it that he didn't like it when he did that_?

Had it been any other time Kagome would've laughed at the expression that had danced upon the boys face but any joy she could've found in such a memory was overshadowed by the fact that he had died. And that his death was on her hands.

"I told him to run inside…" her hands trembling as she looked at them. "…I told him to wait there until I came to tell him it was safe," her voice broke in that moment forcing her to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I didn't sense him……I didn't sense you………I didn't feel anything until it was too late. He was dead and I couldn't do anything……..I couldn't even heal the wound he had received…….he was just gone." Her body shivered as a new barrage of tears hit her form. "One moment Kane was here…..and the next……he was…..GOOONNNNEEEEE!" she shrieked when Sesshomaru couldn't stand the distance she had placed between them. His arms wrapped around her securing her to him in such a way that not a single breath escaped his notice. She shook as she cried and he soon found himself doing the same. The tears he thought had ended began anew as they both remembered Kane finding what little comfort could be found in this moonlit embrace.

Neither were aware however of the silent gathering within the darkened forest. Nor were they aware of the sorrow that was easily felt and shared between them.

Sango had wanted to run to her the moment she had watched Kagome fall to her knees, and then again the very instant she had heard the gut wrenching scream as her sister was forced to relive something far beyond the realm of pain. Tears slid down her cheeks in a soundless stream as she turned into the monk's embrace.

Miroku had sensed Kagome's aura spike drastically as she tore herself away from Sesshomaru's embrace, falling backwards, just as plainly as he saw the look of complete and utter devastation that now adorned her once peaceful face. It was clear, at least to him at least, that she was remembering a loss…..and quite a big one at that. But just who had been lost he couldn't say?

Inuyasha's angered curiosity had subsided the moment they had come upon them. The scent of sorrow left little untouched by its sour stench it coated everything. From Sesshomaru to Kagome, from the trees to the very air…..everything was being contaminated by sorrow in its purest form. Leaving him to wonder just who could've touched both his brother and Kagome to such an extent that both appeared to morn the loss equally?

However, as he shifted his gaze towards Kage his questions stilled within his throat. She was silent, motionless, watching them just as he had been with a look that stilled his blood. Pain. Confusion. Anger. And blame all revealed itself in the animalistic nature of her face. But it was more than that he realised. It reflected within how she held herself, as she too shouldered some of the blame of a life gone before it's time. But why?

'_I think you all should leave.' _She stated within their minds with a voice that broke their already broken hearts further. She felt Inuyasha's protest stir in the air and thought to still such a notion but found she had not the heart to so. It was true that the half-demon had little to no recollection of the child's existence. That he had scarcely been around the boy as a youngster himself but, through all this she reasoned the boy was related to him. And that she was reluctant to admit gave the hanyo, who had already lost so much, another loss to mourn. _'The kit will surely wake without Kagome near him.'_

Her statement had been one of truth and with so much sorrow in the air he doubted the boy could sleep through it even with his tendency to sleep like the dead, but as the others turned away from the scene several feet away from them he remained. His eyes fixed on Kage. The sorrow poured off of her almost to the same degree as Sesshomaru or Kagome. Her silver eyes were cold and down cast brimming with almost unnoticeable tears.

'_Please Inuyasha,'_ she pleaded turning to stare at him, and when she did he really wished she hadn't. He wasn't a coward by any means, but having to deal with so much sorrow was reminding of his own painful memories and Kage's look wasn't helping. She even tried to soften the look with a slight smile that he knew she didn't feel.

"Fine." He grumbled callously. "Just promise me one thing," his voice trying to hold onto its usual edge watching her arc a nearly invisible raven brow. "Just don't smile when you're not happy. It can't fool me." He admitted before reluctantly chasing after the others. Leaving Kage to watch over her lord and lady as they felt their loss knowing there was nothing she could do to mend their fractured souls.

All too soon though the hollow sound of footsteps echoed off of the stone walls leading to a large clicking sound as the stone door to their cell slid open. Light suddenly spilled forth from the hallway forcing her eyes to shield themselves a moment or two waiting to adjust to the sudden change. When they opened again she took in the black silhouette of a woman.

"I demand that you release us immediately." It was only then after she had spoken that he had made himself known, stepping around the woman and into the once darkened cell, his feet sounding hollow on the stone floor with each step echoing off of the walls and back towards her sensitive ears causing her to wince involuntarily. This seemed to give him a sort of pleasure that was sickening.

"Now, now," he taunted. "You are in no position to make demands, Hana." She knew he had seen her eyes widen slightly before they sent him the most defiant glare she was able to muster. His deep throaty chuckle sent waves of sound crashing into her eardrums, hovering behind her eyes. 'Damn it.' She wanted to curse as the severity of the situation began to sink into her still fogged up recollections.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice lacking the demanding quality she was hoping for but gasping in shock all the same as he stepped closer still revealing his dark blood coloured eyes that reflected the madness within. Now there was no debating the rumour from the reality. No this was real. The feeling of his clawed fingers drawing along her jaw line, her skin crawling beneath his fingertips….this was all real.

"Don't you dare tough her," a viscous growl broke through to her forcing her to recognise the voice. The sound of chains rattled as he moved to fight against them speaking with slurred words as his consciousness was gaining.

"Ayumu." She sighed with relief.

"How touching." The yokai toyed watching as his irises began to darken and focus on him. Smiling he turned his attention back towards her continuing to move his fingers downward to run along her collarbone.

This caused the caged wolf to howl viciously thrashing against the chains that held him to the wall causing little stone particles to fly every which way as he did so. "NARKAU, GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF OF HER!" he howled in rage knowing there was little to nothing he could do to stop him from doing what he wanted and the thought sickened him.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay so this is a kind of dark chapter as Kagome's forced to remember little Kane, I really felt for her pain and I admit it I got a little teary eyed more than once while writting it and I appologise if it brings tears to your eyes too. I did several different write ups for this particular chapter and this one felt more right for the story then the others did. And for those of you who were thinking that I had forgotten about Ayumu and Hana, wrong I haven't, I just had to figure out a way to thicken the plot and dun dun dun figure a unique enterance for Naraku's Charachter. I'm sorry that his entrance into this story creates more questions for you but I can't say much about it other than that you have to continue reading this story in oder to get it!

Oh and thank you for posting your many questions so that way my story can answer them as the story continues and as always tell me what you're thinking,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 19**

Sesshomaru didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but the morning sun was more than enough to rouse him from its charm. Taking a quick glance around his surroundings he found that Kagome had wrapped her small body around his in a complicated manner. So much so that he doubted he could move an inch much less a centimetre without waking her and that he was afraid wouldn't do. Sighing deeply his eyes slid closed just as the memories that had assaulted him in the night found him again in the dawn.

"_Kagome I love you, I always have." _He had told her the night before he had kissed her. He meant it, he always did when things concerned her but somehow he couldn't help but second guess her love for him. Constantly finding himself questioning if he was worthy of a love such as hers. He doubted it severely when he took into account all the times he had failed her in the past. Even so, as he sat here, mute and in utter amusement Kagome's love found him within his private thoughts.

He found himself, behind his closed eyelids, travelling backward in time to the day when he had first set his eyes on her. Mind you he had been three hundred years younger or so, much younger than he was now, but time he found could not dull the sharpness of such memories….not for him.

_He remembered meeting her once or twice on his fathers estate, the second of which had resulted in the slight drowning Kage had been pleased to present him with. The first though was by chance. His father, unbeknownst to him, had invited a demoness and her daughter to stay with them. It wasn't anything unusual, his father often extended such kindnesses to his friend but this time it was different. This time as he rounded a corner, a corner that he had rounded a thousand times before, he ended up crashing into the very person who would become the epicentre of his world._

_She wasn't that much younger than he was in chronological age but in demonic age they appeared to be light years apart. Or so he liked to think and yet he couldn't help but stare at the girl who lay sprawled against the floor staring at him with much curiosity._

"_I'm sorry," she muttered in embarrassment. "I should've watched where I w-was," she stopped her eyes moving towards the hand he now offered her. He himself didn't know what had compelled him to do so, just that it was something about her, something that he couldn't explain. She looked human, even smelled it, if only slightly, but here he was offering to help her stand when the fault had been hers. _

_He couldn't explain the feeling that shot threw him the moment she reached out to accept his offer. It was like electricity shot threw him in that moment and he wondered briefly, very briefly, if she felt the same. Too soon however the contact was broken leaving him to watch her cheeks turn a shade of red he hadn't seen before watching her open her mouth several times trying to say something when by the grace of the gods she was interrupted._

"_Kagome, there you are." A feminine voice spoke as she soon followed the strange raven haired girl. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade than the girls resembling the darkest shade of grey one could have without it being considered black. Her eyes on the other hand were something that held his attention for a moment longer than her overall beauty. They were silver, purest silver. Was she the demoness his father had permitted to stay?_

"_Now you know better than to leave my sight in unfamiliar places." She admonished with a voice as fluid as the silk she wore while kneeling before the girl with such grace that left little doubt as to the woman's regal heritage. Her beautiful kimono bending around her delicate frame, wrinkling in all the right places with the same regal air as the rest of her._

"_I'm sorry mother, but it's so pretty here in the west."_

"_Ah, but if you wish to go exploring please tell me so that I will not have to worry."_

"_I will," she smiled brilliantly realising she had been forgiven when suddenly she turned her attention from the woman who now ran long feminine fingers through her hair back towards himself with such delight that left him utterly confused. "Mama this is my new friend."_

_He couldn't help but stare back at her, blinking several times. She didn't know him, and the word kind of made him uncomfortable. It was unsettling how just a single word uttered from her could make him feel that way._

"_Really, and does your friend have a name?" her mother asked as he watched embarrassment creep across her face realising her mistake, she had forgot to ask._

"_Sesshomaru." He had stated feeling compelled to spare the girl further humiliation._

"_Yes Sesshomaru." She giggled openly leaving him to wonder what could be so amusing about his name, but as they turned down the corridor again Sesshomaru was left to wonder what had compelled him to first offer aid, and then the rescue. _

That day had begun the first of many encounters they would share.

_The third time he had seen her, their interaction had been kind of rushed, on his part at least. He had found a beautiful comb in a demon village not far from the western palace that he had felt belonged to her. It was an odd feeling to say the least. He had been to that village many times before but never before had he felt the need to stop at any of the venders selling more unessential delicate items. And yet here he was compelled to purchase a comb just at the thought of his dearest friend wearing it._

_The purchase, he deemed later had been a good one and well worth the playful jabs his father had thrown his way far too many times to count. But if it made her happy then it was far worth the trouble the old dog was giving him on a daily basis._

_This time he found himself counting down the days before she was suppose to arrive for a formal visit. He found himself glancing at the comb with increasing frequency that was often accompanied the weird fluttering feeling fluttered in his stomach. A feeling that he found only occurred when thinking of her. It was frustrating but exhilarating at the same time forcing him to wonder if she felt the same._

_The day of her arrival came faster than he thought it would. Even with him counting down the days. He remembered racing up behind her, telling her to open her hands all the while placing the comb within her slender fingers. She blushed thickly, glancing at the golden comb within her grip, watching the sun swim within the beautiful gems that adorned the golden object._

_He remembered that when he told her to open her eyes she protested about not being worthy of receiving such token. It had hurt him that she would think such a thing but at least he knew it wasn't a refusal of him but rather that she couldn't see the beauty within herself that he saw. Maybe she never would see it for herself but he was more than willing to see it for her._

_At his mention of them being mates and that it was his right to do so, she blushed as thickly as the day he had met her, maybe even a shade or two redder. It had been an admission that he hadn't been prepared to make at the time but her reaction warmed his heart in a way that only she could. She knew the real him, who he real was on the inside and not who he would let the world believe. All too soon he had remembered his training session and thus he was forced to leave her there completely baffled still staring at the comb but he would greatly regret the next time they would meet._

He regretted it for the worry that he had created within her, and for the worry that had tainted her aura, that had polluted her comforting, distinctive scent.

_He was no fool. He knew the reasons behind Mikazuki's presence in the palace all those years prior. Katsurou had resented the fact that his daughter had been born the way she was, just as he had plotted her death to many times to count. Mikazuki had grown fearful of him over the passage of time and thus escaped towards the west bringing her daughter in toe. However as he approached Miwako's gates he found himself ambushed by his assassins._

_He had been foolish to think that Katsurou's army wouldn't be foolish enough to encroach on the west let alone Lady Mikazuki's land but he had grossly underestimated his boldness. _

_He hadn't left that battle unscathed, his training at that time had been far from completion but at least he had outlasted the seven assassins that had come to claim his life and in doing so claim hers. He had found her easily enough, within the garden she held dear. The very same where he had kissed her for the first time but now could find no pleasure in it. He could see the alarm that crossed her once smiling face, just as he could see the pain that swam so freely within her dark eyes. There was no hiding the blood that poured from many serious wounds, nor the clouding of his vision from blood loss. He saw her tears fall down her cheeks as she ran to him then, abandoning the flowers and herbs she had been gathering._

"_Hana," she ordered taking charge of the situation at hand near instantaneously upon his arrival. "Prepare the room next to mine." _

"_But my lady?" Hana had protested and rightfully so, a male so close to her ward, even while injured was a threat to her charges innocence. Why he himself had a hard time keeping himself in line while in the presence of others never mind being alone with her._

"_There's no time to argue." Kagome had snapped angrily._

"_Yes." She said disappearing into the palace behind them, leaving him with Kagome. He was so close to collapsing, so close to her that he felt the peace that he only knew around her encompass him._

"_Kagome I'm,"_

"_Shhhhh we have time for that but right now you must come with me." She whispered softly whipping some blood from his face all the while tucking some stray strands of bloodied silver behind his finely pointed ears before placing a small chaste kiss upon his lips. _

He remembered it because it was the first time he had been the one to place fear within her heart. It was the first time that he had learned of her father's ill intentions towards his then intended. But despite this he could not recall a time where he felt as much peace as he did when he was with her. Even now that his memories of the past that could not be changed had begun to recede her scent was affecting him. Calming him in a way that no other could, well maybe that wasn't all true. Rin's had a similar effect but nowhere close to the degree that Kagome's had. Maybe that was why he found himself so easily drawn to her. At first as a child and then later as a young man and now even centuries later he was still drawn to her.

_He remembered shortly after their mating that Kagome had exhibited signs that she had conceived which left him to ponder his readiness for such responsibility. By that time he had fought for so long all in the name of defending Kagome that now just the thought of a family made him feel a kind of happiness that was unknown to him, but even happy, though a nervous happiness, was an understatement compared to the pride that filled every fibre of his being._

_It wasn't long after his suspicions that the slight change in her scent became detectable. Confirming what he already knew somewhere deep down. Kagome was with pup or as she referred to as with child. He was going to be a father but then the joy gave way to nerves. Yes he was actually nervous about the reality of it. Would he be a good father? He asked himself a hundred times always with the same result of Kagome being more confident in that side of him than he was. _

_He watched as the months passed, and the child within her grew with each passing day. She got bigger, her moods changed more frequently, and yet there was an added glow to her features. An added meaning to everything she did, an added joy not that he blamed her. _

_That day at the hot spring she had turned to see him, blushing slightly as she realised she was only partially clothed but she ushered him over to her. He obliged if only out of curiosity when she took his hand and placed it firmly on her abdomen watching him intently as he felt the life within her for the first time. It was something one couldn't explain, something that one could only feel, but he felt him. He felt his son and for a moment couldn't contain his own joy._

_But all that changed a few years down the road. His son had been born healthy and strong, looking more like his mother than like him, though she would say it was the other way around. Later on as he grew he noticed that he carried himself with a slight ego boost which Kagome had blamed on him, which in all honesty it probably was. and he chuckled softly at before it quickly turned sour._

Nothing could have prepared him for that day, for nothing can prepare you for loosing a child.

_He had trusted in someone to protect what was most precious to him. Telling his son that it was his job to protect to his mother while he was away, and watching him beam with pride while she giggled softly from her position behind him._

"_Be safe." Kagome warned knowing the dangers that awaited him every time the council summoned him. She hated being apart from him. He knew it, almost as much as he hated being a part from her. So much so that the pain was almost a physical one._

"_I assure you I will do the utmost to return home safe and sound."_

"_Good." She whispered leaning over the boy that came no higher than her waist to place a kiss upon his lips. Both smirking when the boy made a disgruntled sound, leaving him to remember his own opinions in seeing his parents kiss before taking pity on him and ruffling his silver hair._

That image was of a time where he openly showed what he felt towards those he loved and it would be the image upon which he returned that would forever alter him.

_As he approached the palace upon his return he couldn't help but think about spending time with what mattered most……little did he expect to come upon a home in nearly complete shambles defending against a strange yokai of immense aura attacking his family._

_He realised far too late what the yokai's intentions were with his mate as an attack was hurled her way. An attack in which Sesshomaru could not intercede in time but realised to late that his son had taken his words to heart as the boy ran in front of her at a speed in which she couldn't stop him and by the time he knew what had happened the yokai lay in a heap of ash in front of him while Kane lay bloodied and lifeless in Kagome's arms._

Her scent began to change as it alerted him to the possibilities that she would wake. He felt a momentary shard of guilt as she began to shift at his side mumbling incoherently as she did so. He almost mourned the loss of her body pressed against him as she moved to stretch before causing his breath to hitch as she blessed him with a world ending smile even despite the sadness that tainted it.

"Good morning." She said moving to stretch her arms while being unsuccessful in the leg department.

"That it is." He agreed in a monotone voice that forced Kagome to look at him. She knew that tone.

"You were thinking about the past weren't you?" she asked him meeting his eyes head on. He wasn't about to lie to her especially not after last night.

"Yes."

"Have I changed much?" she asked inquiring as to who she had been.

"No."

"Well that's good to know." He knew the cheer in her voice had been false but when compared to the harsh unyielding night he was thankful for it. No matter how falsified such joy's might have been.

He watched her move to stand, further stretching the kinks out of her muscles when he realised something startling. She was wearing the same two-piece yukata that she had been wearing when she had been poisoned by Ayumu. Leaving him to wonder if she had worn something else since they had begun their journey but he soon realized that he couldn't be certain of it and that unsettled him.

"What?" she asked her tone clipped with annoyance.

"Do you not have other clothes?" he asked watching her as she took in her own clothing silently before her shoulders shrugged slightly. "I shall purchase some in the next village we come across."

"You don't have to do that." She bushed thickly, forcing him to remember the first purchase he ever made on her behalf, her favourite comb. He realised then that he would have to find it again for her upon their return to the west. "I still have some clothes in my bag from the modern era you know."

"Yes but nothing suitable for this time." He agreed while reinforcing his point.

"Fine!" she relented. 'Pompous dog!' she growled underneath her breath thankful for the fact that hadn't heard it.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay after so much suffering I had to have Kagome go back to some old habits at the end of trying to shrug it off or rather trying to supress the pain of Kage's passing and now we know more about how Kagome and Sesshomaru met. I realised that the other day that I haven't really done any memories from Sesshomaru's point of veiw and so here we go with this chapter which led to most of it being from his point of view and the burdens of his memories and so it's a new way to take this story.

Anyway I wanted to let you know that on April 14th 2010 I'm going in for surgery, it's nothing serious so don't worry about it, it's just something I need to do for me so I'm not sure how long it will be until a new chapter for this story is posted so I'm trying to post as much of Moonlight's Embrace as I can before my sugery date. Okay so here's to more chapter's up soon I hope and a quick and easy recover for more updates later on.

As always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**I love you guys, your my inspiration to keep this going!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 20**

Kagome wouldn't dare admit that Sesshomaru had been right. No she preferred to fume over it as long as she could which wouldn't be long if he had his way. Especially when she took into account the way he was looking at her just now. So transfixed that she couldn't help but feel as though his eyes were burning through the silk that stretched over her body. She was more clothed from her neck down to her toes then she could ever remember being in her life and yet he was making her feel as though she was completely naked. She had to check in the dented uneven mirror before her to make sure that it wasn't the later.

She knew the rich green kimono with the metallic blue embroidered butterflies would cost Sesshomaru a fortune never mind the silver under kimono and the golden obi he had insisted upon. She twirled once on the pedestal admiring the way her raven hair spun with her and the pin with the hanging white crystals catching the light just right. She couldn't help but smile brightly even though it was short lived as she soon stumbled awkwardly on the cylindrical stool leading for a fated crash into his knowing form. She heard him chuckle softly which she had to admit was an odd sound to hear come from him.

"Somethings never change." he laughed, the deep throaty kind that can either sound dark or light depending on the person it came from.

"What's that suppose to mean!" she nearly shrieked while trying to hide her blush at the same time.

"It means that from the moment I first laid eyes on you until now you've been as clutsy as always." he laughed again when her anger spiked.

"I wasn't aware they knew what the word clutz meant in this time period!" she growled out trying to refrain from hitting him which would only serve in hurting herself.

"It was not that difficult to decipher dearest Kagome. You use it often enough when you trip, you mumbled once when you collided with me not that far back-"suddenly the fondness that had found them in this tiny boutique left him as he realized the three aura's were approaching, stilling his blood when he realized the distinctiveness of their signature. The three from the clearing not even, was it four days prior were closing in on them. Time always blurred around her he realized quickly allowing any anger that had swept through him abruptly to pass.

"S-sesshomaru," she said too softly unsettling him. "There coming for me aren't they?"

"Yes." he swallowed hard for it wasn't a reality he wanted admit. "We have to cover as much ground as possible and get you to Miwako before nightfall."

"How close are we exactly?" she asked unaware of the fear that escaped into her words.

"Half a day at the most." he said casually. "Lady Mikazuki will meet us just beyond the border."

"But I'm no-" she blushed thickly as a single digit silenced her.

"Kagome there is nothing to fear." he said.

"You wouldn't leave me." she whispered earning a sharply hardened glare from the yokai who helped her to her feet.

"I have no intention of ever doing so again."

"What could be taking them so long?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Sesshomaru probably just wanted to get his perky little mate alone."

Kage couldn't refrain from growling threateningly in the hanyo's vicinity. What exactly had he been trying to say? That Sesshomaru had no honour, no restraint and Kagome had no virtue either. She really wasn't one to dish out threats but this was an exception.

_'Watch yourself hanyo for you tread on shaky ground." _she growled once more to leave no chance for misunderstandings before taking to resting her head once more on her front extended paws.

"They are taking a long time Sango." Shippo whined in agreement to the time but nothing more before running towards the taijiya.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." She reassured as the fox kit leapt into her welcoming arms, arms that she knew were second place to Kagome's. "And you," she growled hoping to still his lecherous thoughts. "Don't make anything out of the delay Miroku."

"Sango how could you think such a thing?" he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I know how you think pervert." she spat as the two missing members rounded the last grove of trees. Sango's breath stilled in her throat as did the others as they stared at the closest thing to a celestial being they had ever seen. Kagome didn't even remotely look like she belonged on the same plane as the rest of them. She looked otherworldly making Sango feel almost insignificant in comparison to her sister figure. While the mens thought's took on more lecherous intentions save for the innocence of one.

_'Kagome you look beautiful.'_ Kage breathed apparently needing no time for recovery as she extended a singular paw forward while curling her remaining paw closer to her chest lowing her head in a show of respect pulling off the closest thing to a bow she could.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kagome stated suddenly kneeling before the ookami spirit in front of her. "I got this for you." she smiled holding out a folded piece of lavender coloured silk. "It wraps around your neck like a scarf." she explained as her fingers tied the not around the wolf's neck. "There." she smiled triumphantly.

_'My lady you shouldn't have.'_ she sighed uncertain of the gift she had just received.

"That's where you're wrong, oh and Sango I got this for you." she said with a cheer that only Kagome seemed to possess.

"F-for m-me?" the demon slayer stuttered watching Kagome as she unwrapped the carefully folded light blue awkwardly shaped silk piece. "See," she said demonstrating it's use as she slid her left hand through the only sleeve to mock tie it in the front. "A half-kimono thing to replace the one you currently wear which has about ten patches for every battle we've ever fought."

"A-arigato Kagome." she stutter bashfully taking the clothing she offered.

"Did you get anything for me Kagome?" Shippo asked as he bounded towards her.

"Well not exactly. I couldn't get you anything from the kimono shop we were in but I did manage to save the last chocolate piece in the bag for you." she said feeling terrible that her beloved Shippo felt forgotten. "You know if you don't eat it," she teased. "There won't be a shortage of people who will." she watched the fox pup swallow hard as his eyes made contact with the potential chocolate thieves who smiled at him save for the demon lord who only nodded softly in a sign of encouragement. He didn't waste any more time in surveying the enemy as he delved his tiny body into the ginormous yellow bag.

As Kagome watched him a sadness swept through her before she could even comprehend it's source. She was rooted to the forest floor beneath her as Shippo's form faded away before her to one who was older, one whose silver hair stretched down his back grazing the backs of his thigh's.

She was thankful for the reassuring hand that Sesshomaru placed upon her shoulder without an ounce of hesitation. He must've seen the same thing she had for she felt the same sorrow in his touch as the sorrow that wrapped around her tender heart stings. A sorrow she was forced to snap out of due to impatience.

"I can't stand waitin' any longer. The longer we're in one place the higher the chances of them finding Kagome." Inuyasha snapped reaching his breaking point.

"I agree." Sesshomaru stated helping Kagome to stand who had yet to get used to the limitations of a full length kimono. "Kagome must be under the protection of Miwako's barrier before nightfall."

"They're closing in on us aren't they Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked speaking for what appeared to be the first time since departing on this journey. Though he might have spoke earlier but if he had it wasn't remembered.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sango asked with a cheer she hoped would rub off on the others though by the looks of things it wasn't helping much.

Silence it seemed was the only suitable mode of conversation or lack there of as they approached Miwako. Kagome had to admit it's landscape was breathtaking not that she could see much of anything in the dwindling light of the sunset. A sunset that did little to help the anxiousness that wrapped around her so perfectly. An anxiousness that told her, her world would once again change, another person would be added to the list of those who knew her while she was struggling to hold onto the memories that she had found.

Even with Sesshomaru by her side she couldn't suppress the anxiety after all she was meeting her mother for the first time in what was it three hundred years or so. What would she look like? Who was she as a person? Would she like who she had become? Such thought's bombarded her, tortured her, enveloped her. She couldn't stop the insecurities that found her but she would push her way thorough them, even if she required the assistance of a certain daiyokai in order to do so.

Sesshomaru's attention was suddenly drawn towards his right where a peculiar energy signature begged his interest, his eyes locking onto the figure that begged his focus. The wolf stood on the rock overlooking the group, its white fur glistening under the faint light of the rising moon and the setting sun. So she was aware that they were here, that they had crossed the threshold a few moment's ago. She was sending for them and they had to answer her summons.

"We are here." he stated calmly stopping in his tracks. He saw her jump irked by the sudden realism of the situation.

"Now! But I thought we had a ways to go yet?"

"To the palace yes but we have passed Miwako's barrier."

"So that means Kagome's safe?" Miroku asked for clarifational purposes.

"For the time being but it won't be for long. Not when Katsurou still has Ayumu and Hana in his possession."

"I almost forgot." Sango gasped remembering.

"Who cares," Inuyasha shrug smugly drawing the groups focus, "Let em' come. They'll only end up dyin' by our hand's anyway."

"Ya. Kagome will be safe with all of us protecting her." Shippo pipped up rather enthusiastically with Kirara mewing in agreement.

_'Yes young one she will be.'_ Kage smiled as much as she could considering she was after all a canine.

The forest that surrounded her were bursting with the nocturnal life that was slowly awakening. She felt the familiar pull against her aura, telling her that she was alive and well but not what she yearned to know the most. Had the time in which she had lived in the future altered the daughter that she knew or was she still the same Kagome she had always been?

She knew she would soon have her answers but that didn't stop the fears that soon found her. She felt the loss, the void that her absence had left lessen the moment she entered the world again but the fear, the fear never left. She knew it wouldn't as long as that mate of her's still lusted for her blood.

"Kagome." She breathed softly when the air behind her suddenly chilled.

"Hello mother dear."

"Naraku," she whispered bitterly to the night air.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay there's a string of appologies that have to made. I'm truly sorry for the long delay, first off I was recovering surgery(all is fine by the way perfectly healed and never better) second my computer decided one day not to function and was in the shop for awhile. Grrrrrrr. All these complications so anyway this chapter is probably premature but I thought you deserved as quick of an update as I could manage so here it is! Hope you like.

And as always tell me what you think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 21**

For longer then she could remember darkness had been the only thing that had graced them save for the occasional torch left by one of the guards just within the entrance. She knew Ayumu wouldn't last long in his current state. The wound he had suffered at Naraku's treacherous hands still bled down the planes of his bare chest. She knew much to her own horror that a wound that deep, even without further examination on her part, was always more susceptible to infection then others even to their kind. And judging from the thin layer of sweat she saw adorning his brow, even in this faint light, was more then ample cause for concern.

"Hana you do not have to scrutinize me so?" he admonished softly his blood coloured eyes opening slowly turning towards her and rattling the chain that still held his neck.

"You don't have to keep doing that." she stated her voice laced with a concern she didn't even bother trying to hide for what was the point in doing so now.

"Doing what?" he coughed a crocked smile stretching across his now thin pale lips.

"You know very well what." she glared at him her amethyst eyes darkening and not just form the lack of light. Turning away from her he allowed his eyes to close and his heartbeat to even.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." she snarled defiantly.

"You don't understand." he sighed wincing at the pain that stretched upwards.

"Then explain it to me." she snapped.

"Hana, I-" he growled sharply wanting nothing more then to drop the subject before they continued down that particular path. A path that she would not allow him to abruptly turn away from without sufficient explanation. An explanation that he had to admit she deserved and far more if he ever got of of these chains. "You must know that you were the last person in the world I wanted to hurt." he said softly. "Kagome and I grew close after, after his death. She knew that he could never be replaced, just as I did and yet I wanted to be there for her. To help her heart heal in whatever way I could. I loved her yes but in the way cousins do and then she introduced me to you." his eyes slowly opened then but still didn't turn her way. "I fell so hard so fast for you were unlike anything I had ever seen with a heart just as rare in this world as Kagome's. I knew then in that one instant that I had been made for you and you for me. But then you took sick shortly after we had mated and I went to look for a herb that Kagome had told me would help. I didn't sense him until it was to late and by the time I woke up my life was no longer mine."

"Ayumu." she gasped tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"I wanted to return to you, to fight him but he warped things. He warped the feelings I felt towards you and Kagome. He turned my love for you into hate and the adoration I felt towards Kagome into infatuation only ten times worse." he looked at her then. "Hana for nearly three hundred years now I have served him and in doing so have hurt the only person who had ever accepted me as I am. I hurt the woman whose heart fuels my very existence."

"But you don't-"

"I do." he cut her off. "I won't let him hurt you Hana. Not again not ever."

"But the wound, you could die from the infection that spreads through your body now." she nearly yelled in her panic and her desperation to convey to him something he did not yet understand. "Don't you think that would hurt me more then the years we've been apart." she watched his eyes turn her way wide with an emotion she couldn't pin point while under her own torrent. "I would rather die then be forced to live my life without you." it was her turn to look away from his expressive eyes. "When you left they took it as you abandoning Lady Mikazuki, Kagome, her mission along with me." she heard his chains rattle softly. "After that the yokai and humans that lined the halls looked at me differently as if I had knowingly lain with the enemy and in doing so betrayed them. They couldn't understand why I had refused their offers to mate another never seeing that I carried hope that you would find me. That you would come back to me somehow."

They stared at each other for long moments as if they were no longer confined to the moss covered walls that surrounded them from every side. As if they were free to roam the land and act on the love charged air that surrounded them. It was not to be as the stone door slid open and a guard entered disrupting the private moment between them and the flow of the words that neither had wanted to admit too.

"How touching." a voice spat. "Take that one." he ordered allowing a lean yokai to enter that appeared to be under the others command. "Leave this one to me." he stated with perverse pleasure upon hearing Ayumu's objection as the guard turned towards his love.

"HANA!" he called growling viciously at the guards intent.

"AYUMU!" she screamed before falling unconscious.

As the others busied themselves with the prospect of what Kagome assumed was to be a ten minute rest she couldn't help but be drawn towards the woods to her right. Something within them drew her focus . Perhaps it had to do with the knowledge that Hana and Ayumu were still held captive in the heart of her father's stolen half of the east. The knowledge weighed heavy but this was different, something else. Something that forced the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Something she didn't understand nor did it appear that she need to as her muscles tensed abnormally for her.

It disturbed the man standing behind her who already had his his trained on her but this had his eyes transfixed. He knew that the lacking presence of the lady Hana and Ayumu disturbed her greatly. He knew it pulled at her heart more then what she was willing to admit but this was something else. Something that only she it seemed could feel.

"Kagome," he asked. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know." she answered honestly. "But I can't stop this feeling that something's wrong."

A pained cry tore through the trees forcing the birds to flee from their nests as the echoes it created reached the occupants of the clearing. He watched as her eyes closed against it. He saw the pain flash across her features noticeably but it was the sadness that glazed over their surface when she opened them that stilled the breath in his lungs.

For one fleeting moment her eyes had lightened to the silver that had once adorned their surface. For one fleeting moment the features Sesshomaru remembered all to clearly appeared before him. _'Kagome'_ his heart ached with the knowledge that the season wasn't that far off and once again she would be tortured by the flame that only he could end.

"Mom." she uttered so softly Sesshomaru had almost missed it before she spun towards him eyes locking on his before she tore through the woods to her right. She didn't wait to see if he had chosen to follow nor at the moment did she care. Her panic was all that she knew for someone she knew was hurting not really caring who the cry belonged to but needing to find out just the same. Her heart contorted painfully as the second cry filled the air with as much pain as the first driving her forward.

"KAGOME." she heard growled behind her before familiar arms snaked behind her and pulled her off to the side with her thrashing against him like he expected her too.

"Let me go," she cursed arms and legs flailing hitting what she hoped were vital spots. "She needs me, I have to go."

"Something's off."

"W-what do you mean off. We are in Miwako aren't we?"

"Yes we are near the palace but that's not what disturbs me." he listened his arms loosening slightly now that she had calmed but not by much. She watched him as his face hardened and his eyes turned towards the source of the third blood curdling cry. She saw the pain that shone briefly before being concealed again behind the layer of ice she had seen to many times to count.

"Sesshomaru."

"Quiet." he said barely audible to his ears much less hers to which he was glad to hear her breathing slow and her heart beat even. He forced his senses to extend past that of their immediate vicinity and towards the sound that echoed within his eardrums trying to split his head open.

"What?" Kagome asked startling Sesshomaru out of his task. "You were growling." he stared at her in disbelief finding it hard to accept that he had growled without being aware of it seeing as the last time that happened he had been but a pup himself.

"Nothing." he dismissed her.

"It's not-" again her words were cut off and she pushed away from him rather successfully he had to admit to tear off down the trail towards the cry that tortured them both. But she wouldn't get far. The girl had once again neglected her weapons back at camp but as he followed her he saw her hands begin to take on the faintest pink luminescent light. He watched further still as her progression slowed and her fingers instinctively made the movements to fire her battered weapon never realizing that as her hands went about their instinctive task the weapons that she sought but did not bring materialized in her hands as if they had never been a part. He doubted Kagome noticed what she had done at the moment but knew that once her panic had abated she would once again turn to him and demand answers about her demonic attributes.

He watched her as she forced her body against the nearest tree while he placed his body against the other allowing for his gaze to hold hers. As if his eyes could possibly convey the need he felt for her to remain as she was. She knew he wouldn't head it long before their words began to drift towards them, long before her grip on her weapon of choice began to tighten. He knew her almost as well as he knew himself and for that she would always hold his admiration and respect it was just at some points he wished she could listen to reason.

"You don't seem to look too afraid even with my claws digging into your back." he cackled loudly enough for both of them to hear. "Mikazuki," he breathed softly with a harshness that did not betray his malicious intent. "By giving yourself so freely to me you save no one."

"Kagome, forgive me." a feminine voice uttered with a familiarity that brought an image of a woman to mind. The lines of her face were softly drawn as a warm smile graced her lips and a deep chuckle filled the air. She knew the voice, she knew the face, just as she knew her heart as if she were as vital to her as her own heart and lungs. She didn't think before she acted which was something Sesshomaru detested greatly.

"Let her go!" Kagome growled subconsciously drawing her bow with such force he thought the well worn wood would snap before the arrow left the string.

"Look what we have here?" the male taunted turning their forms to face her while taking great pleasure in the way her eyes widened with sheer undeniable recognition. "How nice of you to join us Kagome." he sneered.

"Naraku." she breathed with the hatred she felt lacing her voice and in effect warping her vocal cords forcing Sesshomaru to embed his claws in the bark of the tree behind him uncertain as to how much longer Naraku would be unaware of his presence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he taunted shoving his fingers further into his preys spine relishing in the cry that escaped his willing victims rose hued lips.

Kagome knew she should be more proactive but there was something about the way his eyes flickered in between the cold glass plates of crimson she had come to know to an almost mudded crimson with an almost caring atmosphere under it's surface. One that pulled at her heart in the same way the woman's pained face had.

"Wench." he growled as the bloodied crimson returned tossing the form he had held so closely aside as if she were nothing.

"Don't," she shrieked in horror as her body hit the ground mercilessly watching as he moved towards the girls whose bow seemed to be going slack with every second that passed.

"You've changed, you're powers are awakening," he taunted a smirk stretching across his lips. "And I shall relish tormenting you with the memories that this body holds." he said cryptically with a voice that was distant. With a voice that seemed to separate itself from his being forcing her vision to fade to white and a memory to surface. A memory that brought tears to her eyes and pain to sear her heart the moment that it hit.

"_Hurry up or were going to be late." a boy called in annoyance as he stopped in front of a large oak with his arms crossed trying to look less then pleased while his eyes betrayed him even if they happened to be closed._

"_I'm coming." she called back her own annoyance lacing her words. "You know you don't have to be so rude about it. You weren't the one that had to hold you're own against that-that wolf pup." she glowered stumbling over her feet due to her distracting thoughts._

"_Yes that was something wasn't it," he smiled in agreement helping her to her feet. "I've never seen anyone of the Koga's quite like that before." he laughed forcing her cheeks to heat as she blushed. "The way he landed in the river with that lily pad on his head and grass in his mouth was too funny for words."_

"_Ya it was rather funny." she concluded studying his face and the way his raven hair danced over his shoulders with each laugh that escaped him matching the warmth that seemed to sparkle within his deep warm crimson depths._

"_Minoru." she whispered earning a serious expression._

"_Ya."_

"_Do-do you think," she started looking away from him. "Do you think Sesshomaru will be there." she asked while he smiled softly._

"_If you are little sister I'm certain he will be." he stated taking her hand as they continued to walk towards whatever destination that was currently lost her. "You know he's rather taken with you."_

"_Don't say such things." she chastised. "He has many followers who are far better looking then I will ever be." she sighed as his fingers curled harder around her own._

"_More like many stalkers," he laughed. "But he doesn't take the time to talk with them much less walk with them around the courtyard in full view of others now does he?"_

"_No," she admitted with a smile suddenly taking the lead. "That he doesn't." she smiled twirling a lock of hair absentmindedly._

As the memory faded Kagome stood there allowing the images to sink in or rather waiting for her heartbeat to even it's pace. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand why her body seemed to be so riddled with indecision at the moment. Why? Why had the memory effected the way in which her fingers clasped her bow and arrow? Why had it surfaced when Naraku's voice had sounded distant? Why?

"Minoru?" she asked her voice sounding hollow and empty.

"Yes dear sister." he sneered stepping closer. "All though you are the reason that your brother no longer occupies this body."

"Don't listen Kagome," the injured demoness called out. "He knows not of what he speaks." she shrieked as Naraku dashed across the clearing to slash his claws along her gut.

"I know of what I speak." he growled upon hearing the bow Kagome had neglected draw back. "That will serve no purpose." he snapped.

"No but this will." Sesshomaru growled charging forward Tokijin drawn.

"Sesshomaru don't, you'll harm what's left of Minoru please." Kagome called watching as his form began to fade the moment the blade sliced through him fading from view until nothing remained of him. Seshomaru sheathed the sword that had proved itself to be useless against his opponent before turning his attention towards Kagome whose fingers grew slack and the weapon she held fell from her grip.

"Kagome." he called not particularly worried about concealing the concern that laced his voice as he watched her slump towards the forest floor beneath her feet. He watched her skin grow paler still even as he approached her.

"If only my memories would reconnect then I could find a way to figure this whole mess out." she growled slamming her fists into the earth before her.

"It is not your fault that things have turned out the way that they have." the woman spoke earning her attention and for the first time she realized that she shared her eyes and the soft curl of her raven hair as it fell over her shoulders and down her back. She looked like she could have been her twin although the added laugh lines around her eyes gave a hint towards her true age without giving too much away.

"M-mom." she uttered softly as Sesshomaru supported her from behind. Her body was trembling and she knew it. She knew it from the way the cool metal of Sesshomaru's armor seemed to come into contact with her back at the oddest of intervals.

"Yes Kagome, I am she." she said softly struggling to stand while not having much luck. "It seems that I've become rather slow in my old age." she laughed watching Sesshomaru's form come around from the side. "That is not necessary." she tried to dismiss him but knew she had failed the moment her eyes had met his.

"I assure you it is." he growled softly leaving Kagome to wonder where she had been when Sesshomaru had developed this sense of compassion before she remembered that she had been that very reason and what avenues that connection had led them down.

"Thank-you." her mother's voice chimed softly as her silver eyes locked onto her's with a kindness that warmed the sudden chill from her skin. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternities neither wanting to speak for fear that the vision before them would fade and they would wake from whatever dream they had been given before she smiled warmly once more."It appears we are no longer alone."

As Kagome turned she was faced with her second family. A second family that looked as though they would collapse where they stood not thanks to her. She thought with despair. She had forced them to further exert themselves by taking off they way that she had but before her heart could load on another brick to the pity pile Miroku had to step forward looking as though he were held by some spell.

"Will you bring me the honor of-" Miroku had begun much to Kagome's personal chagrin. Must he do that with everyone regardless of whose mother it may have been. She nearly smacked him unconscious herself but was more then a little thankful to hear Sango's usual utterance of 'pervert' before her trusty Hirakotsu embedded itself temporarily in his skull.

_'Lady _Mikazuki_' _Kage cut in drawing her focus as she bowed softly stepping in front of her.

"That's Kagome's mother." the other conscious members of their ragtag band cried in astonished unity that didn't seem to phase the demoness that stood before them.

"I am she, the Lady of the Eastern Lands and thus the protectress of the the city of Miwako. Come," she smiled warmly. "You must be hungry from your journey and in need of some restful slumber while such things could be had."

They knew the truth that laced her words and thus they followed unaware that they were being watched from afar.

"Damn." he cursed watching the images among the waters surface fade within the ripples allowing them to disappear from view.

"I have failed you father." Naraku's voice echoed within the tiny chamber.

"That you have although it seems that your failure could prove to be rather beneficial." he stated his face gleaming with the malicious air that tainted everything about him not that it took much effort to do so.

"In what way my Lord?" Narkau asked his dark curiosity peaked.

"Mating season fast approaches and the dog demon will be helpless to stop himself from mating with the filth that spawned from bloodline. Unless he wishes to watch her wither and die due to his refusal." he smirked at the prospect of her death. "No he will mate with her and once that happens she will undoubtedly conceive."

"Making her weak and susceptible to manipulation." Naraku deduced.

"That will be the moment to attack." he stated turning back to the water bowl in front of him that reflected an image of his latest toys. One that he watched with interest as his clawed fingers slid around hers. "Enjoy her while you can Sesshomaru for the one you love the most will be the one to bring about your end." he cackled viciously not caring who hear the words that carried throughout the palace.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** First I must appologise for the lengthly wait in regards to updating. I hate it when it happens but life certainly does through you a lot of troublesome curve balls that you have to address. Anyway enough of that and on with the chapter. I realized after I had written it that the beggining seemed a little off along with the end and then I remember that somewhere along the line Hana and Ayumu had dropped off the planet. So here they are alive and as well as could be expected under the circumstances though if the guard thinks he can get away with whatever he wants he's grosly misstaken. lol

as always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

**Warning:** I just put this in here as a precautionary measure seeing as this chapter contains some sexual content that may or may not abide by site rules especially considering I can't find them. Please don't report me seeing as I love writting for all of you and so... as they say on with the show or in this case on with the story. Enjoy!

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 22**

Before she had time to close her violet eyes for the long awaited sleep she had so hoped for Katsurou's cackle echoed throughout her room rumbling against the floor, walls and ceiling as if the land beneath their feet had been hit by an earthquake. Growling in frustration she herd the heavy knock upon her door that would not let up if it was ignored. Sighing she sat upright gathering her sleeping yukata around her she answered it.

None other then Kenichi their lords most trusted general stood before her wearing what he had worn the last time she had encountered him in battle. She suppressed the rack of shivers that yearned to travel down her spine as the memory of that encounter flashed through her mind. Katsurou had some perverse ways of keeping those whom he had entrapped within his web under control. Her eyes grew hollow as she stared into the darkened eyes of her commander.

"Lord Katsurou wishes to see you in his private chambers." he stated. No more no less as he turned from her leaving her to close and dread to find her. 'So it has come to this' she thought bitterly reaching into her wardrobe for suitable attire. 'Yet again he will force me to grace his bed.' he heart snapped bitterly sliding a single arm into the kimono sleeve. 'Sesshomaru,' she pleaded as she slid to the floor, her cobalt bangs easily sliding over the hands that now cover her face. 'Kagome, liberate us.' she pleaded as she gave into the tears that she had held at bay for far to long.

"Kaminari, he waits for you." his dreaded voice sounded echoing throughout her quarters with the promise of what would await her. 'Liberate us.' she preyed as she moved to do as commanded.

"You should have allowed me to assist you." Sesshomaru stated trying to keep his concern out of his deep voice while succeeding in receiving a stunned glance from all in their traveling party Mikazuki included.

"I will be fine, it's nothing that a few day's of rest won't cure." she tried to let the subject hang there but the bothersome daiyokai in front of her wasn't having it.

"And you will rest." he barked rather loudly for all those within hearing rang which resulted in more curious stares that he didn't bother to acknowledge.

"My my you can't let go of that bone can you?" she laughed softly ignoring the twin daggers that he was sending her way. Apparently even after all this time he still didn't know how to take a joke. "Calm down I meant no offense and I will rest when the time is right."

"Are we almost there?" Shippo whined interrupting the heated and uncomfortable atmosphere that had suddenly blanketed them.

"Yes it will only be a moment more." Mikazuki's warm voice sounded as she chuckled softly behind her hand before noticing the distant look that had suddenly crept upon her daughter's face. "What is it Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring off into space Hun."

"Oh," she said mutely blinking twice before meeting her eyes wearily. "Not that long ago we were attacked by Katsurou and three of his men and I can't stop my mind for replaying what Kaminari said 'Those whom stay and fight alongside Katsurou don't do so willingly.'"

"Yes," Sesshomaru concurred momentarily dismissing the look of concern that crossed Mikazuki's motherly features. "Nor can I Kagome-" before he could continue she interrupted him.

"They don't. Some serve him as a means to obtain the power he has deprived them of while others," she paused her voice suddenly shaky. "Others serve him out of fear, out of the fear of what he would do to them should they disobey his will, you see," she continued meeting their inquiring gaze while a look of sadness jaded her maternal face. "Most of the yokai under him are what remains from the villages he has plundered or they have been abducted from their native lands. Very few come to him willingly."

"They don't try to escape?" Inuyasha asked astonished that they wouldn't fight their way out. Not that he couldn't see any other means of escape the thought they hadn't or didn't puzzled him to no end.

"You don't understand," she shook her head softly. "Once he has taken you he uses the most underhanded means imaginable to keep you." she whispered softly. 'He destroys you by forcing your mate to bed another man or by having you fight those you love in an arena to the death.' her voice echoed throughout their minds leaving them all with the same thought before they realized she was walking away.

"How do you know all this my lady?" Miroku inquired while her words still running within his head.

"I know his heart." she replied simply as if it was the only truth that existed in the world around her before locking her eyes onto those belonging to Sesshomaru in a curious gesture one that she wouldn't explain. "There is much to be discussed within the safety of the walls of Miwako."

"Much to be discussed?" Kagome mumbled incoherently as Sesshomaru moved to link his fingers with hers earning a startled stare as the soft heat from his skin began to envelop her own.

"Yes there is but now is not the time but the time will come soon enough." he said softly so the others could not hear making the girl whose hand felt as though it was within a soft mitt or a glove of some kind wonder about the possible meanings his words had taken. Finding nothing but fractured thoughts she decided to suddenly sprint forward snapping the demon behind her out of his own thoughts.

"Kagome." he nearly growled when she turned face him never stopping in her progression her brilliant smile in place. The kind that had and would always cause his breath to hitch whether he wanted it too or not.

"Come along." She ordered softly much to his annoyance before a peculiar thought irked him. He wondered briefly what the others would think before he dismissed it seeing as when did he care what those around him thought.

He rushed forward suddenly, surprising the miko in front of him as an arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other swopped to gather the crook of her knees. He heard her startled breath breath before he saw her blazing cheeks heat and redden considerably. Even for her.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured debating whether or not to scold him before the thought willingly died. She remembered briefly that when she was pregnant with Kane that he used to hold her like this, so close to his heart, so close to his chest. "Sesshomaru," she whispered softly while a single hand found itself lingering where a life she could barely remember had once been.

"Kagome." he sighed holding her closer to him then he had been. He knew her pain and her fears, just as he knew his own. Even with the amount of time that had separated them she hadn't changed, not really. She was still the Kagome she had been in spirit. A spirit that he was proud to say sparked in battle. A spirit that was kind and compassionate. A spirit that never really asked for anything and yet yearned for so much. A spirit that had been broken and healed more times then he could willing admit to especially when the last time said spirit had been broken it was by his hands, and his doing.

"I miss him," she whispered softly. "I miss him so much." she whispered turning into his metal covered chest while her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Is it wrong of me to wish I could forget?" she asked suddenly unaware that her question had caused the demon lord who held her so closely to stop in footsteps even as the palace gates loomed just a short distance ahead.

"No," he sighed. "It isn't wrong to want to live without the emptiness that consumes you when you loose someone who was and is a part of you." he shook his head softly tossing his silver bangs from side to side. "I know that Kane would not hold that against you." he whispered feeling her stiffen slightly before the salt of more tears could be smelled. "And nor do I."

"Why?" she asked. "Why don't you hate me?"

"We went through this." he whispered softly unsure of where to go from here. "I do not blame you for you were not the one to take Kane's life that was Katsurou's doing."

"Why would he do it?"

"I-I do not know of his reasons." he answered simply slowly beginning down the path and in close step behind the others.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "You lost everyone that meant anything to you and it was all because of me."

"DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!" he growled harshly detesting the avenue in which her thoughts had taken. "You are not to blame for the actions of Katsurou nor his men and you are not the reason behind Kane's death and nor am I. Those actions belong to him and him alone." he growled much softer then before but the edge was still there, clinging to every word that left him.

"I know but-"

"I understand, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered putting an end to the conversation. As true as it was that Kane's memory pained him even to this day he wouldn't allow Katsurou to wield his son's memory against him for his son had more courage and dignity in the hair that adorned his head than that detestable yokai held in every cell of his body. Sighing he trudged forward with a heart as heavy as hers knowing that tomorrow night would be as inevitable as the rains that would soon sweep the land.

"Is this," Sango stuttered flabbergasted. "Is this Miwako?" she asked turning towards the stunning demoness.

"Yes, is it to your liking slayer."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"I don't take offense to your heritage child just as I hope you don't begrudge me mine." she smiled softly watching as the taijiya's eyes darkened somewhat. It was obvious to her that the child had lost almost as much as her daughter had and that in itself was something to shudder at but then again it seemed everyone here had lost something they treasured dearly. "Come," she commanded snapping their attention from the illustrious landscape and the taijiya from her thoughts. "I do regret that any tour of the grounds will have to postponed until tomorrow seeing as rest is something you are in great need of acquiring." she smiled softly as the hanyo in her midst shrugged but followed none the less.

They followed her in through the main doors and down a corridor that led to a set of stairs that stretched upwards to at least three maybe four levels if they were pushing it. Mikazuki didn't fumble not even pausing to see if the followed as she led them to the top of the third floor where the stairs split off and into another direction. She moved down the hallway pausing at the first door she came to where she turned softly towards the taijiya with whom she had just spoken but moments before.

"This is to be your room during your stay," she stated simply. "It is the most feminine quarters we have in this wing." she concluded acknowledging the slayers slight blush before drawing her attention elsewhere. "Hotoshi," she announced gesturing towards the deep blue skinned male that neither one of those present besides the Eastern Lady had noticed standing patiently in the corner awaiting instruction.

"My lady?" he asked bowing deeply allowing his almost crystalline blue strands to slide across his back and shoulders as he did so.

"Will you please direct these two men towards their suites as guests of honor." she asked softly with an air of respect that coated every word she spoke. The likes of which had those around her slightly baffled save for the yokai who stood silently.

"Of course my lady, it would be an honor." his deep voice answered turning towards the hanyo and monk with the softest of smiles in place.

"Thank you very much Hotoshi." she replied watching as the male water demon led the males in her daughter's enterouge down the corridor, moving to stop the young kit who had moved to join the adult males in his midst, when the hanyo's loneliness stuck her now that he was a part from the group giving her an idea. She had no idea if it would work but anything was worth a shot at this point seeing as his depression would soon seep into the floor that he walked upon if it was to continue a moment longer. "Shinju" she said softly gesturing towards the extremely pale blue water demoness that had stood beside Hotoshi just moments before.

"Yes my lady?" she inquired bowing softly which in turn had allowed her white coral hair to slide over her shoulders in a mirror reflection of Hotoshi's actions.

"Can you take this child to the room adjoining Sango's ."

"Will that be all my Lady" Shinju asked as if detecting something amiss.

"Yes would you join me in the gardens when you are finished?" she said turning her eyes towards the kit at her feet and ushering him towards the demon before her with a reassuring smile.

"My lady." she bowed again moving to take the child's hand to which Kagome was pleased to see began chatting animatedly with the beautiful water demoness. A conversation the Kagome was sad to say she was soon out of range of hearing.

"As for you Kagome," she sighed turning once more towards her daughter and her daughter's mate. "Sesshomaru knows the way to the family chambers."

"But there's so much to talk about with you that I-I can't-" she protested earning a smile from both of them and several other yokai in the hall.

"There is and there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow night my love but tonight, there is much that Sesshomaru and you need to discuss."

"Come." Sesshomaru commanded softly before Kagome could even make a move to protest without making a fool of herself in front of everyone much to Kagome's annoyance. But really what could she do, he still held her close and judging from the fierceness in which he held her she didn't stand a chance in hell of breaking away. Growling softly she had to watch as her mother's form faded from view before her words finely sunk in.

"What do we have to discuss?" she whispered looking up at him through her lashes.

"Something private."

"Is that the only answer I'm gonna get?" she asked slightly miffed.

"Until we are safe within our room, yes." he said equally smooth and unfazed while she couldn't help but blush. She didn't understand her bodies constant need to do so. It wasn't as if she was left in the dark about the nature of relationship and yet with the slightest inclination of an intimate situation there she went, skin heating to a flaming red that not even water could douse. However all too soon for her his steps slowed as they came to a distinctly familiar door but before she could study it's unique architecture a guard slid it open for them muttering something along the lines of 'Welcome Home Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru.' Something like that though it wasn't like she was permitted to hear much of anything before being tossed upon the bed which lay in the center of the room.

"HEY!" she called not at all pleased at his choice of fun but laughing none the less as the daiyokai in front of her raised an eyebrow. "I didn't deserve that!" she pouted crossing her arms across her chest dramatically.

"You did and more."

"Oh really!" She challenged before retreating. Something had definatly upset him and that she had to admit unsettled her.

"Kagome!" he growled softly in annoyance forcing the playful air to sober drastically which only succeeded in putting the already nervously anxious miko even more under water if that was remotely possible.

"Just talk to me please!" she pleaded desperately as he walked towards the balcony allowing the silence that had developed over the last few moments to drag onward.

"What else do you remember?" he asked leaning against the slightly open balcony doors that allowed a shaft of twilight to dance along the floor.

"Not much," she shook her head. "I remember bit's of my pregnancy with Kane, and how nervous you were." she smiled softly as their eyes met.

"Anything else."

"I-I don't know, it's just so confusing to have two sets of memories at war with each other and not knowing which one to believe." she earned a pained stare. "That's not what I mean and you know it. I know this is real, that my past with you is real and yet I've lived this whole other life apart from you where subconsciously every guy I went out with could never meet up to the standard you created." she growled flopping on her back. "It's official I hate, no wait, I detest time paradoxes." her growl deepened unconsciously. "And to think I used to love watching things like Star Trek for that very reason."

He had no idea what a 'Star Trek' was and considering how it distressed her so he wasn't going to ask not when what he had to tell her had the potential to bring tears to her eyes without any effort at all. Sighing he decided to press onward ignoring the thought of any other male ogling her which he had to admit he found unsettling.

"Do you know what season begins tomorrow?" he asked opting to just dive right into it.

"Season?" she asked rolling over onto her stomach looking at him curiously. "Should I?"

"Hows the mark on your neck?" he dodged subconsciously.

"Are you going to continue asking me questions that I have no chance of answering?" she challenged arcing a raven brow in a perfect imitation of his own.

"I had hoped you would have gained some insight before now," he sighed now knowing that there was no way of getting around it he turned to face her. "Tomorrow the fire that consumes our mark will spread throughout your body before it will begin to consume my own."

"Mating season." she gasped to which he nodded. "Won't I become pregnant if we, if we-" her voice suddenly dropping off.

"Yes you will conceive." he whispered softly as an image of happier times with Kane came to mind before he forced them to recede.

"And I'll most likely regain all my remaining memories?" she asked suddenly wishing she didn't sound as though she had a frog stuck in her throat.

"Most likely."

"Oh," she sighed. "Is that all?" She asked sounding absolutely terrified as her brain tried to keep this latest installment of 'Vital Information' began to settle in without making much sense if any at the moment.

"For now." he relented not noticing that she had been making her way towards him. Not noticing that she moved to embrace him from behind like she had done to prevent him from leaving the cave after their first union while his words echoed throughout her head answering the very question she had been unaware she had asked herself.

_"No. Never regret!" he nearly shouted as all signs of his finely controlled emotions shattered with her words. "I JUST NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THAT WAY! TO TAKE YOU LIKE THAT WITHOUT YOUR KNOWLEDGE OR CONSENT ONLY TO LOOSE YOU DOWN THE WELL DESPITE DOING EVERYTHING I KNEW HOW TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE, KAGOME, TO WATCH THE WOMAN YOU HAVE LOVED FOR SO LONG NOT KNOW YOU? TO NOT KNOW ALL THAT SHE IS LEAVING YOU WITH THE BURDEN OF HAVING TO REMEMBER ALL THAT YOU ONCE SHARED FOR THE BOTH OF YOU? DO YOU?"_

"Sesshomaru," she whispered her breath tickling the fine hairs of his neck as she tried to match his height while failing epically. "I think I know what you're trying to ask of me." she whispered kissing the skin that she could to which his eyes closed although she didn't see it. "You want my consent, is that what this is about?" she asked watching his form slowly turn to meet her eyes. "Then you have it."

"Kagome,"

"Don't look at me like I'm making some huge end of the world sacrifice okay. I love you and right now if doing-if doing-well you know what I mean." she growled angrily as her heated blush crept down her neck and under the collar of her kimono.

"We don't," he tried to reassure her that he wouldn't force himself upon her even though at that very moment his body was unconsciously cornering her against the wall.

"I n-need to," she croaked gasping for air. "To r-remember this without the all c-con-consuming pain coursing through my b-blood." she stuttered as his body moved to press her against the wall like the predator she knew him to be. His movements slow and deliberate and calculated forcing her to look instinctively for the exit door that wouldn't be found. "I-I want to k-know-"

"Stop talking." he commanded softly reaching upwards to undo his armor breast plate while never taking his eyes off of hers. He watched her eyes as they followed his fingers through the motions of sliding the bothersome metal off of his form. He watched her as they locked onto his gaze as if they were the life raft he had sent her adrift upon.

"I-" he silenced her fears the moment his lips locked onto hers. He wanted her, to feel her and know that this wasn't a dream from which he would wake without her beside him. He wanted this, to know that she had consented and had not been blinded by a scorching passion. He needed to know that she had come to this decision willingly. And not been forced to find a means to the end of the torture the season would inflict upon her.

"I love you," he whispered drawing back softly to look into eyes that were already being closed over with passion, a passion that she fanned when her fingers lurched forward to undo his obi in a series of a few less than graceful tugs and pulls. A motion that was soon matched by one of grace and eaze as he reached to do the same. Only pausing for the few moment it took to hoist her into the air and place her upon the bed as one fluid motion. He realized in that one moment, in that spit instant of eternity when his eyes held hers, that he had gone far to long without her. That he had gone far to long without the comforts that only his mate could offer him.

By now she was in a daze. She didn't understand her eagerness to become entangled as one body instead of two. She didn't get anything that happened to her in the recent month let alone this strange happening but she couldn't deny that it was there, as his fingers parted the layered kimono to expose her binds leaving her to mind to scroll through the many times had she pondered her so called first time on the other side of the well. Leaving one thing to be concluded, that in each of those visions she had always played shy and tried to cover herself but not now. Now she was nearly breathless waiting for him to disrobe her while her eyes slid closed drinking in the sensations.

She didn't have to see him to know that he was there as he pulled himself alongside her gently sliding her arms out of the kimono sleeves with great care. A kind of care that reminded her of the way young girls dressed their antique china dolls taking extreme care to ensure the porcelain in the arm didn't fracture. Sighing she allowed him to roll her over to gather the cloth out from behind her before she gasped sharply when she felt him come behind her.

"You _are_ mine." he promised her as the flesh of his hard muscular chest met her back and the fronts of knees met the backs of her own. She thought she would have mourned not being able to watch the emotions that flickered across his face but like everything else he had proven her wrong once again. In this instant he had appealed to the wolf that had lain dormant within her for far to long, the wolf that wanted him to take her from behind as their natural nature demanded they should.

"Not yet." he whispered. "You're not ready." 'Not ready' her mind chimed, she was already beginning to ache between her thighs so how could he say she wasn't ready. "See for yourself." he stated allowing himself to rest upon her while his fingertips grazed along her side from her hip down towards her right breast. She wasn't shy and neither was he as his fingers began to probe the sensitive flesh. Twisting and turning it until she cried softly throwing her head forward.

"Please." she begged as his other hand moved around her front to tangle within the curls covering her sex. "Please." she pleaded as a singular clawed digit played with the soft pink folds earning another soft cry as his fingers delved further inside her welcoming entrance. "Please." she pleaded again as he continued to play with her silk folds.

She felt the blinding pressure of his fingers build against her sex until she felt the beginnings of her climax. A climax that would soon sweep throughout her like electric shocks that would force her to convulse but before such revelations could be reached his blissful fingers stopped in their ministrations.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped unsure before she felt the tip of his erection press against her opening. Now she knew, as he pushed forward, that she had and always and would belong to him. "Sesshomaru," she growled nearly searing her lip as he spread her pink folds with his sex. A sex that she had to say almost made her cum just by touching her folds. A sex that filled her to the brim and had her missing it the moment he pulled out. A sex that he begging for him to fill her again.

"Kagome." he growled as she clenched around him forcing his resolve to take it slow to loosen. She was driving him mad and she had no clue as to how close his control was to slipping away when she bucked against him. "Kagome." he growled as his pace quickened slightly stabbing his claws into the flesh that surrounded her hip earning a cry of ecstasy from the maiden beneath him. From the woman who was his mate, his lover, and the other half of his soul.

"I need you," she whispered close to tears, her eyes flashing to silver as she tossed her head backwards. "I need you," she howled softly as his pace quickened again nearly slamming into her with barely contained hunger, a control that she shattered by forcing herself backwards to take in all of him with every thrust.

"You do not know what you ask?" he grunted harshly passion warping the deep undertones of his voice.

"I want you." she stated allowing him to force her nude form into the pillows beneath her and her ass firmly into the air. "I need you, all of you." she commanded breathless.

"As you wish." he groaned as his control snapped allowing him to claim her with the hunger that his nature commanded. Her sex quivering around him trying to hold onto his cock as his repetitive movement's continued in their pursuit of fulfillment.

"Kagome," he nearly growled, his eyes bleeding red for a fleeting moment.

"S-SESSH-" she cried before his lips covered hers drinking in the scream of the orgasm that tore through her while her walls contracted around his throbbing member begging for a release that was granted the moment his cock slammed into her womb coating it's walls with his semen as a second orgasm tore through her body.

"Kagome." he breathed near breathless as they fell into the sheets beneath them. "Kagome." he growled softly flipping her over onto her back as his body prepared to enter her again. "As I said my dearest Kagome _**you are mine**_."

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay so here is the long awaited chapter 22. Hope it was rather easy to follow especially when you add that it suddenly began from Kaminari's point of you at the beginning and for good reason I assure you. For those of you who might not remember who Kaminari is or when she was introduced it was around chapter 15 if I recall correctly when Katsurou attacked with the twin demons in similar garbe and then Kaminari said those precious words to Sesshomaru!

Till next time and don't forget tell me what your thinking,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

**Warning: Mature Sexual theme's!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 23**

The moon rose quickly for the occupants of Miwako leaving the Lady of the grounds to be very disturbed. As she sat upright, allowing the covers to pool around her hips she couldn't shake the images of the dream that still clung to her. Images of Hana in her mates torturous grasp relishing in the pain that he inflicted upon them both. She had dealt with premonitions of sorts before but this, this was something else. As if it had been a glimpse of the tortures he had bestowed upon them within the hour or so.

Gathering the courage needed to spring into action she threw back the covers, nearly leaping from the bed as she gathered a slightly thicker kimono then the sleeping yukata she had been wearing before rushing out the door. Much to her dismay she nearly ran into several armed guards patrolling the hall and split pathways. Blushing softly at her own clumsiness she muttered apologizes as she went about her way never stopping long enough to direct said apologizes towards the right guard.

She didn't really know where she was going until she suddenly found herself on the opposite end of his door debating whether or not to knock when the decision was made for her.

"Yes child?" the wise deep voice of the owl yokai rang crisp and clear within her sleep filled ears.

"I require the use of your mirror Tamotsu, that is if you will grant me the permission to use it?" she asked silently praying the her voice came out evenly and didn't suddenly crack under the degree of panic that coursed through her veins.

"Come in my Lady, the glass is always yours to use for allowing this old man to remain under your kind care." he replied moving to bow while Mikazuki thrust forward to prevent such an occurrence leading for his graying blondish strands to mingle within the ink well of her hair.

"Thank-you old friend but such action is unnecessary."

"An old man can always try." he shrugged taking pleasure in the soft giggle that had taken up residence within her chest and the soft smile upon her face. At least for the moment her panic had been forgotten but it wouldn't last.

"Shinju?" Hotoshi questioned, raising a slender blue brow at her curious expression.

"I'm sorry, I just can't shake Lady Mikazuki's strange request is all." she said shaking her head softly with the slightest of smiles, one meant for show and nothing else.

"What ails you about it my love?" he asked moving to stoke the fire back into existence. It may have been spring but the night still held a bitter chill and this night was no exception to the ones predating it.

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully shifting into a slightly thicker yukata then the one she had been wearing behind the screen in the corner. "I understand her intentions for Mijun and Inuyasha and don't you go getting the idea that I don't think hanyo's deserve happiness because I do...it's just when you wreak of a life filled with pain and longing how can you hold onto a sliver of happiness even when it's presented to you?"

"Shinju..."

"Don't look at me that way," she grumbled turning away from him. "I was in no way talking about myself. I have plenty of happiness in my life," she sighed. "Even if it took me forever to accept it." she smiled.

"And how happy I am that you did." he smiled allowing his darker blue fingers to run along her cheek.

"Almost as happy that Lady Kagome's returned I'm sure!" she giggled as his expression fell slightly. "I am especially when you include that adorable kitsune pup of hers. He's absolutely kawaii!"

"Of that I have no doubt." he smiled briefly before turning towards the bed. "It's late and there will be a lot of things that will be required of come tomorrow morn."

"I am very much aware seeing as I'm the one who has to round up Mijun." she groaned sliding effortlessly under the covers beside him. "That alone will take a miracle from the gods." Hotoshi laughed before allowing his eyes to slide closed and sleep to take him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned raising her head from his bare chest ever so slightly before moving to get comfortable again. Well as comfortably neutral as one can be when they had just slept with someone whose natural description could rival that of the gods.

"Hmm."

"What will happen tomorrow when I-"cheeks suddenly flaming. "You know."

"Going into heat is nothing to be ashamed of." he stated simply ignoring the first half of her question.

"I know, it's just-," she sighed. "I don't think that I'm ashamed, I-I I just don't want,-" she growled giving up with a dramatic humph.

"You don't want to have to relieve the tragedy that befell Kane."

"I-I don't think I could bear it especially with Naraku out there using Minoru's body. Who is most likely in league with my father and with me pregnant it's not like I'll be that much of an essential member to the team and wait a flipping minute," her thoughts suddenly turning with the new reality. "You changed the subject again."

"Exceptional powers of deduction Kagome."

"I'm being serious!" she pouted jabbing him lightly in the chest all the while wishing her control would snap and she could hit him harder. "I need to know what will happen for both myself and Kage tomorrow so I can kind of prepare myself. Though I don't know how successful that will be!" she growled eying at him startling herself as an animal like quality overtook it.

"Fine, I will tell you," he sighed deeply which only made it sound like a soft growl of distaste rather then a sigh of frustration. "The fire that consumes you is the re-alining of your demon and miko halves."

"Which means our bodies and souls merge right?" she felt him nod against her head. "Will we remain that way permanently?"

"No, only for the first night. After that she will exist as she always has only now you will be linked in a fashion that I've heard is unlike anything else."

"You mean there are things even the 'Great Sesshomaru' doesn't know?" she teased lifting her head and earning a stern glare form the dog. "You know I'm withering away here under that intimidating glare." she laughed softly before forcing her lips to thin as she tried to contain it.

"This is certainly proving to be an excellent means of acquiring the information you do desperately desire."

"Your right, I'm sorry please go on." she smirked slightly as she tried to contain the giggles that threatened to spring free much her loves annoyance. Sighing he decided to continue.

"She will be your greatest asset in on any battlefield." he finished pointedly.

"There's still something you're not telling me."

"And that would be?" he challenged detesting the fact that she had answered it.

"How Kage and I were separated in the first place." she stated almost triumphant in her victory before the pained look that passed by behind golden panes of glass snuffed it out.

"After Kane's death," he began after long minutes passed that made Kagome believe that he had dropped the subject entirely before his words allowed for a little sting of pain to jab at her heart. "The west suddenly grew silent as if the earth beneath our feet mourned the life that had once run through it's grasses, or played in it's rivers. Unknown to me Katsurou began to gather powers of a different sort, powers that he thought he could use to slaughter my mate like he had my son. I couldn't bear to loose you," he said meeting her eyes for the first time since beginning. "Not after we had lost him and so I did the only thing I knew how to do." he sighed allowing his eyes to close as he gathered his next words.

"When we were children we used to play within the forest now known as 'Inuyasha's Forest' when suddenly we came upon an old well. You then decided to be the fool hearty Kagome I know you to be and decided to balance on the edge leaving me to watch helplessly as your balance faltered and you fell. I thought you would have broken your neck and my heart sank but by the time I gathered the courage to look over the ledge you were nowhere in sight." she pulled away from him slightly.

"So it acted like a time portal then too?" he nodded. "But I don't see how that works in with Kane's death unless you decided that for safety reasons it was best that I wasn't in this time period any longer."

"I agreed but it wasn't I that wanted it." he stated simply eying her darkly and watching realization take hold.

"It was me, I asked you to!" she stated much in shock and in disbelief all at once.

"It was a long time before Kane's birth-"

"Or death." he glowered at her moving to grip her arms.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. I MADE THE CHOICE TO JOIN THE COUNCIL. I MADE THE CHOICE TO SEND YOU DOWN THE WELL, TO SEPARATE YOUR TWO HALVES. IT WAS MINE AND MINE ALONE. **YOU HOLD NO BLAME.**"

"YOU YELLING AT ME WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE WILL ALWAYS HOLD SOME SORT OF BLAME BECAUSE HE WAS AND WILL ALWAYS BE OUR _**SON!**_" she hollered back consciously putting the emphasis on the lost word. A word that as it turned out led her to be pushed carelessly towards the cushions sprawled along the edge of the bed.

"I never said that he wasn't." he whispered suddenly from the other end of the room pain lacing every word he spoke. She knew that her words had affected him deeply as she lifted herself off the pillows only to stare at his chiseled nude backside.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I have lived with these memories for so long that it is," he paused. "Difficult to discuss them aloud with anyone," he sighed. "Much less you." he said turning to face her with a sudden sadness swimming within liquid gold. The very same that tugged painfully at her chest. "I held you as you cried, smelling your fear pour off you in agonizing waves. I cast the spell that tore you're halves apart, willing myself to continue when you cried for me to stop." he breathed deep finding himself to be suddenly breathless. "I watched you as you fell through my fingers, a mere shadow of you I knew you to be. I watched as a light en-wrapped you within it's embrace, before the well took you into it's blackened depths. I lived without knowing if you had survived, without knowing if you would ever return to this land or _to me._"

Kagome remained mute as what had been a look of pain became a look of rage.

"I did all of this because of a MALICIOUS BEAST WHO WANTS NOTHING MORE THEN THE DEATH OF HIS OWN CHILD. A BEAST WHO WILL STOP AT NOTHING WHO PLOTS EVEN KNOW KNOWING WHAT HAS AND WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN US! HERE, TONIGHT!" his claws flexed digging into the skin that covered his palms which allotted for a thin trickle of blood to drip towards the floor in an inconsistent flow. "THIS TIME HE WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! THIS TIME HIS BLOOD WILL DRAI N FROM HIS CORPSE BEFORE HE WILL DARE TAKE WHAT IS MINE!" he howled in a rage that echoes off the walls.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should approach him upon seeing the whites of his eyes bleed red and the once golden irises flash teal. She'd be lying if she said that in this paralyzing moment she didn't want to bolt for the exit. She'd be lying is she said that wasn't what she wanted to do in this exact moment. But she didn't flee. She approached him with hesitant steps, the sheet she had wrapped around herself trailing behind her.

"S-sesshomaru?" she stammered unsure of his true nature. "S-sesshomaru?" she whispered again softly extending a single hand towards his cheek, watching with relief as his eyes closed the moment her fingers made contact. She was stunned to silence as his face found refuge in her collar before his body slammed into hers. Her eyes closed as his bloodied hands ran along her spine.

"I won't let him take me!" she whispered finding herself doing the same, holding him close her head against his chest hearing the steadying beat of his heart.

"I lost control." he stated simple chastising himself for his lack of restraint.

"You've lost so much, suffered so much." she whispered softly as tears dampened his skin.

"We've lost so much." he corrected slowly suddenly smelling her fatigue. "You should sleep for tomorrow for rest will be hard to find." he said easily lifting her and placing her in the bed, pulling the covers around her.

"Will I look much different then I do now?" she asked through a yawn.

"Not by much, your hair is longer and your eyes are silver but other than that you are still you." he stated. "Sleep."

"Uh-huh." she agreed as another yawn fell from her lips before sleep found her while he soon found himself sliding under the covers to join her. He didn't know how long he had laid there, propped up against a pillow or two, watching her rise and fall with every breath he took. He couldn't remember the last time peace in it's purest from had found him untainted by memories of a time long since past.

Sighing he watched her eyelashes flutter with the promise of the dreams they kept hidden from him. He watched her as if this was the first time he was truly seeing her for all that she is and all that she meant. Slowly his eyelids grew heavy, so slowly in fact that he hadn't even noticed he was loosing sight of her until they closed and sleep found him.

It wasn't to last as her scream tore through the bliss of what had occurred between them in this room. And then a second forced his eyes to snap open and focus on the form of his love as she whimpered in the corner of the room. At first glance only her cheekbones were flushed but on a second he could clearly see that it stretched over the whole length of her naked body as she rocked on her heals, back and forth, with her knees pulled against her chest.

She whimpered again as he approached causing his heart to jerk painfully and twist violently as he reached for her. Which only stabbed his heart further when she withdrew quickly before he could even touch the skin that even now radiated a heat. Looking towards the softly parted balcony doors he could surmise that it was roughly two o'clock in the morning with mating season nearly a whole seven hours away. Give or take an hour or so depending on the species of yokai. Sighing he realized that he should have prepared for this, he should have considered the possibility but sadly he had not.

When he called her name the second time a pair of hesitant eyes turned his way, tilting her head on her knees. His breath hitched as the red glow of heat overtook their surface before she pulled away again. He wanted her to look at him, to scream at him even, to do anything but shiver and tremble in the corner.

"Kagome," he whispered unsure of himself and his actions. "Kagome, love, look at me."

His voice echoed throughout her eardrums that sounded similar to the way she heard things underwater. Unclear, unfocused and gar-belled but one thing did ring throughout the distortion. His love untainted and untarnished throughout the passage of time, a love that compelled her to look at him despite the pain that tore through her with every breath.

She watched him slowly move away as another rack of torturous tremors snaked throughout her body in ripples that tore from her another series of screams. She didn't see him pull on a loose pair of hakama and move towards the door, she didn't hear him tell the guard to find Kage and she didn't hear it close behind him. There was a lot within the first few hours that Kagome didn't see or hear. Like the tender things he whispered to her hoping in some way to ease her pain. Like the way in which he ran his fingers throughout her hair praying that this didn't have to be her reality. She didn't hear the heavy knock that graced her door and she didn't see the guard pass Kage's unconscious form to Sesshomaru but she did feel the pain intensify tenfold as they stepped closer.

She didn't see Sesshomaru move cautiously towards her lining Kage;s body alongside hers before moving to do what needed to be done.

He wasted no more time debating the consequences of what needed to be done as he pulled her out of the corner to stretch her out across the floor sprawling her on her back. He wasted no time before sliding out of his hakama lowering himself over top of her. He needed to do it, he told himself again, or face watching her life slowly slip through his fingers as she descended towards her death. A death he could have prevented and that was a reality even he could not face.

He felt her heated skin begin to consume his own just as he heard Kage whimper and moan forcing his hesitation to fly away. If had fallen to his fears it wouldn't have negated the severity of the life and death situation they faced and thus thrust forward wishing that for this he had been born without the gift of hearing. Wishing that they could share what had been shared just hours before, praying for anything but this. Taking her while she was blind to everything but the pain that consumed her and for long torturous moments this is how it stayed. Their screams of torture grating against his sensitive eardrums as their bodies began to merge forcing him to continue his pace driving forward before her arms slowly moved to encircle him.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her voice soft, dry and devoid of anything but the pain that consumed her. "Save me." she whimpered as he thrust forward again relief flooding him for the briefest of moments. "Help me!" she cried as he embedded himself within her tearing from her an orgasm that forced him to empty himself for the second time in nearly three hundred years.

"SESSHOMARU!" she cried from rose hued lips as the searing pain she remembered coursed through the mark upon her neck as his fangs sank down into the tender flesh.

"Kagome." he murmured licking up the blood that bubbled towards the surface to which he was thankful that her breath began to even out as they remained joined at the hips. Hesitantly he shifted himself to look at her taking in the single slash of violet that graced each cheek just as he remembered it from all those years prior to this moment. Relief flooded him as her thick eyelashes began to flutter softly with the promise of opening. "Kagome." he tested again allowing his clawed fingers to run along her porcelain cheek.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed as her eyes trained themselves on him studying him with her stunningly silver gaze.

"I love you." he whispered pressing his forehead to hers breathing in her delicious scent.

"Sango," Shippo whined from her bedside forcing the taijiya to open her eyes and stare into frightened emerald seas.

"What is it Shippo?" she asked suddenly completely awake and sitting upright.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How come?" she asked moving to embrace the child carefully.

"The castle screams at night." he stated irking the slayer to no end. Clearly she had misjudged the full range of yokai hearing.

"I'm sure this is a one time thing." she tried to reassure before she found herself quickly trapped by the clever kit.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ask me about this when you're in your twenties until then just trust me okay." she ventured praying against hope that the kit would leave it hanging.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Only for tonight." she smiled helping the kit into the large four poster bed before helping him underneath the sheets. "Do you think I'll get to play in the garden tomorrow?" he asked hopeful and without fear.

"We shall see but for now you must sleep or else there won't be any energy to do much of anything tomorrow."

"Ya, Goodnight." he yawned in agreement curling into the slayer to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight." she mumbled in return before sleep reclaimed the both of them.

Katsurou's room was dark and stuffy by the time he was through with her the sun had almost risen. Sighing Kaminari rolled over pleased to see that her performance beneath the sheets had left the vile creature unconscious and barely breathing. That would make her next potential fatal moves less likely to fail although living as she had for as long as she had really didn't leave much room to hope for much of anything. Still here she was reaching for the keys to the dungeon that he kept stashed beneath a crooked floor board beside the bed.

Success. She smiled briefly as she placed the broken board back in place as though it had never been touched as she stilled the keys from making a sound. The soft knock on the door alerted her as to the hour. She would have cussed if the action wouldn't have had the potential to awaken the being that could order her death before she could even blink.

Rising she quickly scurried towards the door noticing that once again Kenichi lurked awaiting his lords leftovers. A thought that made her skin crawl but a reality that was about to change not that Kenichi had a hells chance of escaping her.

"Kaminari, you know what to do."

"Of that I am only to aware." she smiled extending a single hand towards his face. An action that he took as an invitation and thus pressed her into the wall opposite the door. He was to busy running his lips along her neck column and tearing her kimono top to expose her pale skin to notice the slowly building charge of electricity that coated the air until it was to late.

Shocked eyes locked onto hers only to met by the softest of smiles before a volt powerful enough to split the flooring at her feet until it met the foundation filtered from the surface of her skin into his flesh. She watched as it singed and burned to quickly to leave any smell until her former commander was little more but ash beneath her feet. Her smile deepened as she ran down the corridor knowing what to do and where to go.

She slipped down through an entrance hardly any occupants that remained now knew of except for she and Katsurou. She slipped down the darkened passageway that led to the cells in the underbelly of the grounds. Although it wasn't long before the smell of stale water, moss and incalculable amount's of mold met her nose. Leaving her to conclude that like everything else that surrounded her her master had neglected to keep these facilities in working order despite their overwhelming use.

Still she trekked forward despite the thought of her own demise hanging precariously over her head with a dangerously ominous air that she refused to heed. What good could come of it when she had already committed treason by taking the wretched keys in the first place. Taking a deep breath she turned the key and listened to the heavy stone creak against the stone floor with her efforts.

She was slightly surprised to find that the guards that lined the hall had put up little resistance to the bolts of lightning she sent their way. It was as if they yearned for the very escape she offered to them freely. An escape she admitted she too had entertained on more then one dark occasion. This moment was not a time to entertain such thoughts she chastised as she sent another wave of deadly bolts towards the last dozen or so that tried to intercept her path. All falling to her whim.

Kaminari really wasn't one to have a vicious streak, despite her kinds known raging tempers, but then again there were times in which desperation led one to do such things for the greater good of all. Realizing that her time had been cut in half she bolted for the door holding the blood ookami Ayumu. She practically threw the door open the moment the key unhinged the lock startling the demon out of unconsciousness.

"Whose there?" he demanded nearly growling before drawing back as the light from the lanterns behind her burned his crimson and teal coloured eyes.

"A friend." she replied simply stepping just within the threshold. "A friend who has come to set things right."

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Alrighty another chapie. No much to say really except more questions and little answers are found in this one.

As always tell me what ya think

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 24**

Shinju was about ready to head back into the palace and sink into an overly warm bath as a reward for her troubles even if she did indeed return to the castle fruitless. The blasted hanyo might have been able to run about freely while she attended the southern courts but here such freedom wasn't as easily granted. Here they protection and feeding of all was provided by all, the nobles included and yet here she was tracking a strand entity through the woods in the all to early morning. A morning that had yet to be warmed by the sun. Far to early for any respectable demoness to be trolling about this close to the season at hand.

Growling she kicked the rock at her feet thankful that the pain from such a brash action eased her frustrations. Mind you she was completely unaware that a pair of mud coloured eyes had been watching her from just a few feet way this entire time that is until the phantom laughed at her unfortunate circumstance.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Shinju glared heatedly at the being that approached her.

"You always did have a good sense of humor didn't you." she laughed the shorter front strands of her hair trembling with the movement. "And a very good morning to you to Shinju."

"Good no. Morning debatable" she glowered moving the kink out of the effected toe.

"I can see that this isn't a social visit." she sighed her slender pale fingers running through pastel pink bangs.

"Sadly no," Shinju began ignoring the hanyo's arched brow. "Lady Mikazuki requests your presence at the palace."

"And thus she sent the faithful wathdog."

"I'm a mizu demon." Shinju growled taking great offense as she stretched her petite frame into a display that she hoped looked menacing but in fact looked anything but.

"Of that I am aware," she giggled behind her hand trying in vain to stop the giggles from becoming more pronounced to which she only failed. "Relax dearest friend I will be there within the hour." she stated suddenly turning on her heals and disappearing into the sudden mists.

"Knowing you it won't be one but two." Shinju sighed heavily shaking her head as she too began the journey back towards the castle.

Miwako's gates began to bristle with the signs of life as the sun began to rise. The occupants all preparing for the same eventual outcome that would leave the grounds devoid of the few bestial yokai population's that remained on the grounds with the other half being of a more elemental nature safe within their territory as their brethren retreated into the caves just behind it's walls. They weren't going far but the season was making it all but impossible to think straight for those affected by it's unrelenting will.

Silently and quickly they packed their bags waiting to join the others that had gathered in the courtyard for further instruction from their lady. The whispers grew ever more stranger as those with children trusted their safety in the hands of their fellow men which even they had to admit was a feat that was rare among such human communities let alone the yokai ones. Why the thought was almost laughable outside these walls but not here. Here it was the norm, a norm to which all were thankful for.

The crowd that had gathered grew increasingly quite and still as their beloved mistress stepped through the sea of yokai. They remained silent save for the slight shuffling of feet as those ahead of her parted. None seemed to notice the soft glow that had overtaken her sadness if only slight. None seemed to notice the intricacy of the kimono that wrapped around her slender frame. However they did notice that she had ascended the steps to the center square where such addresses were held.

"My brother's and my sister's," she began over the silence that surrounded her. "Today is no different from the other season's we have faced. I know that some of you have heard the rumor that the daughter of the east has returned home," she saw the hope flicker from one face to the next. "But now is not the time to address such things. Now is the time to bless your union's and wish you well, there will be plenty of time to discuss other matter's at a later date." she ending dismissing the crowd with a simple wave of her hand watching with great joy as the crowd slowly dispersed leaving her to her thoughts as the breeze played with her raven strands.

She was thankful that the hours had been kind to the humans that resided along the grounds, she was thankful that the newest additions continued to sleep peaceful under her roof but the sense of foreboding she felt threatened to devour her gratitude. She sighed turning her head to the skies above relishing in the way the suns first rays shimmered over her.

She feared for many things this season that she hadn't the season's before it. She feared what her mate was planning for her only daughter, a daughter whose value he refused to see or for that matter acknowledge that she had any to begin with. It unnerved her to even think that the vermin known as Katsurou had once been a kind and caring man that had suddenly changed after her birth. It unnerved her to think that after all this time it wasn't only the memories of his kindnesses, however few, that bound them but the mark that still lingered upon her neck.

Silently she shook her head trying to dispel such foolish childish notions of a life that seemed to be condemned by the gods themselves. A life that she herself could neither forgive nor forget. A life that had brought with it more then it's fair share of agonies and heartaches. A life that had forced her daughter to inherit her blood and with it it's curses. A life that had damned them to live without their children.

"Mikazuki," a deep ageless voice breathed from behind her forcing the silent tears that streamed down her cheeks to still, even if the moment was fleeting. "What is it child?"

"Tamotsu," she whispered hollowly. "I was just," she paused. "Thinking," she finished turning to stare into unconvinced eyes. She hadn't lied but then again she hadn't told the complete truth either and he knew it. Even in his old age he was not someone who could be fooled with ease.

"There are many things to fear and fearing them does not make you any less of the woman or warrior I know you to be." he watched her mouth open and close before continuing. "Your father Eiji is and always will be proud of you have become even if he isn't here to tell you so." he whispered watching a mute nod.

"Thank-you for saying such things but even I know if the worst should come to pass I will not be able to slay him." she relented caving to his pleading eyes for but a moment. "Now what do you say to joining my family and myself for breakfast." she smiled smoothly changing the subject to one not even he could ignore.

"Breakfast now that's something to consider now isn't it." he laughed as his stomach rumbled much to loudly causing her radiant smile to falter.

"From that sound one would easily come to the assumption that you've been starving yourself."

"Sadly it seems that I neglected my evening meal last night."

"It would appear so." she laughed softly behind her hand in a rather ladylike display.

To Kagome's recollection she could never remember a time in which her nerves wreaked with such nauseating waves as they did now. But then again perhaps she was caving to another over dramatization remembering her pregnancy with Kane. Sighing she turned to see her mate propped up against a sea of pillows watching the commotion with interest.

"Your not exactly helping you know." she jabbed at him before turning to study herself in the mirror. To say that over the last twenty minutes or so she had gotten used to the sudden changes in her appearance would have been a gross understatement.

Sesshomaru had lied, she didn't really look much like Kagome anymore. Her hair cut around her face differently then before framing her strangely silver eyes lined along the top with a thin layer of blue almost white while a singular tapered violet stripe adorned each cheekbone. Pouting slightly she took in the soft rose colour that had overtaken them reminding her of a very thin layer of a lipstick that in the future she had found no use for and now looked permanent. And all this was without including the matching stripes that had noticed earlier adorned her hips ankles and wrists never mind her nearly ankle length hair.

"The last time I suggested a garment for you to wear you nearly tore my head off."

"Still holding a grudge are we." she bit nervously watching her emotions flash across a still unfamiliar face.

"Not a grudge, I simple wish to preserve the head I've become rather attached to."

"Ohh har har lets bow to Sesshomaru the comedy king." she groaned deciding that yet another kimono wouldn't serve for her purposes. "How can someone own so many clothes and still find nothing to wear." she growled at herself as she fussed through yet another dozen collars.

"That is indeed a mystery that has yet to be solved love," he stated his lips suddenly close to her ear before a singular hand reached forward to bring within her sight a rather plain and yet so very elegant kimono. It was the palest of blues the kind that almost looks white with beautifully pink sakura blossoms adorning the long branches of sakura tree. She nearly squealed when she noticed that a line of sakura petals danced up the right sleeve to curl with the dancing petals of the tree. It was utterly breath taking.

"Here," he sighed pushing a deep pink obi with white sakura blossoms into her hand. "Now will you dress and stop this fuss."

"Yes, though I don't quite know what to do with my hair though." She sighed.

"I might be able to help with that." a feminine voice called from the door way earning both sets of eyes. "I would ask your forgiveness brother if I knew it would be accepted." she finished stepping only a foot within the entrance.

"Sakurako." Kagome gasped suddenly remembering a little more about their shared past. Like the instances they would torture Sesshomaru by talking about the various good looking males in their vicinity not that he'd admit it in the least. "H-how, W-why, I-I"

"I don't know if my elder brother mentioned that we share a link. Where he goes I can follow it's stronger then our sense of smell."

"Somehow he failed to mention that." she blanched.

"Don't worry we only call upon it when it's necessary," She smiled softly her honey eyes dancing ass she did so.

"And you believed this to be a case that called for it." Sesshomaru stated almost sneering.

"Yes I did and do or have you so conveniently forgotten my abilities elder brother." She glowered at him heatedly before sighing and looking away a look of melancholy overtaking her expression. "I have lost much to Katsurou," she breathed. "Or have you also forgotten that." she glared at him softly.

"You were also mated once." Kagome gasped earning a saddened expression from the female Sesshomaru reflection. "His name was Masanori." to their amazement her recollection didn't just stop there. "I remember once you telling me that I was thankful that my mating to Sesshomaru had been one founded on love and not the survival of a race."

"Yes we did in the garden you are so found of. I believe I also told you that it was my duty as the daughter of the west to save my people and you told me that it was silly notion even for nobles to sacrifice their children like animals by trapping them in loveless relationships."

"I said that." Kagome gasped her newly silver eyes widening.

"Yes you did." she giggled through the pain of such old wounds. "Tell me what else do you remember of your time in Taisho?" Sakurako asked much to Sesshomaru's amusement as his sister was able to gather more information from his love then he had and all with just the slightest change of direction.

"I-I don't know." Kagome stuttered watching as Sakurako moved to sit on the bed that had yet to be made, much to the couples chagrin even if one showed it openly while the other did not, before gesturing for her to join her.

"Try sister, do try."

"But it pains you." Kagome protested.

"Everyone has pain buried somewhere in the past, pains that are better once talked about." Sakurako stated as if she had had a lifetime to ponder such things which Kagome granted she had.

"Lately the world seems to filled to the brim with heartaches that my father has created." she shook her head. "But I do seem to remember a lot more then I did like I'm remembering everything at once at times and then at others little by little." shaking her head further she continued children's laughter ringing clear within her ears as if the laughter had come from this very room in this very moment. "There was a child," Kagome gasped turning to eye her. "who used to play with Kane, a girl...Hisako...and a boy...Seiichi."

"They'll be glad to know that you remember them my dear."

"They are your children."

"Yes they are. Both of whom serve their uncle Sesshomaru to their best of their abilities after their father's death."

"D-death." Kagome blanched again. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Sakurako reassured. "He did his duty for the west and for that I cannot help but be proud to say he was mine even if it was only for the briefest of moments." she smiled sadly upon hearing a soft growl come from her brother. "You can stop growling Sesshomaru," she turned glaring. "We won't waste more time discussing the past although you should leave if you wish us to hurry."

"Did you bring them?" he questioned once at the door.

"Bring whom?" she asked if only for clarification purposes.

"Hisako and Saiichi who else did you think I was referring to." he stated a slight edge to his tone that didn't go unnoticed by either woman.

"Yes I did," she stated softly smiling as he paused by the door by her next words. "However I did bring Rin and Jaken along, if that is who were really concerned about." the smile faded for the briefest moments as he eyed her. "Now now don't be angry with me I know how much she means to you." she laughed as an unnatural scowl took residence upon his before he left.

"Who knew he could be goaded into so much conversation." Kagome stated absentmindedly.

"Around you dear he is always given to abnormal shows of his true self however fleeting he allows them to be. Now," she clapped her hands together in a manner that startled Kagome out of any potentially distracting thoughts. "lets get to work on that hair of yours." she smiled brilliantly making Kagome wonder if she should allow her anywhere near let alone her person.

Sighing Sesshomaru had to admit it was good to have his sister around not that he had a willingness to admit such things aloud. But he would admit that it felt as though a part of him had returned that he hadn't known was missing as such was the way with twins he supposed. Growling he suddenly realized that their appearance her left so many other things that needed to be addressed besides what had transpired the night before. If anything, he surmised distastefully, Sakurako could be counted upon to create more trouble for him to sift through then even Kagome could. And that he did admit was quite a feat.

Growling softly he turned down the hall that led to one of the many gardens on the grounds as something told him this is where he would find the latest additions to his already hectic life. Sliding open the door he prepared himself for the sight that could meet his eyes. The sight that did however was almost an exact replica.

Rin was squealing with joy as she was content to chase Shippo the fox kit around the flower beds, weaving in and out through the paths like she had done so a million or so times before with the pup only able to maintain a faked grace. Sighing he turned his attention to the long midnight haired female who wore a similar garb to his only in a more feminine style with blue trim instead of red. As he watched her he was pleased to see that the last signs of the sickness that overtaken her several months back had left her pale skin less sickly in it's toning.

"Hisako." A male called towards the girl who had contented herself to play with the children forcing him to forget about her more lethal attributes.

"Yes dear brother."

"What do you think Uncle Sesshomaru will do when he finds out mother brought us?"

"I would expect him to be like Uncle Sesshomaru, all to serious," her tone deepened with the last three words in play. "Save for the slightest of smiles he's convinced himself no one notices." she laughed her midnight bangs sliding over her forehead never seeing the demon to which she so boldly referred glare at her.

"Yes I wouldn't expect anything else." the boy laughed being the first to notice the sudden addition of the adult male hovering in the doorway to the garden. His dark nearly black eyes looking past him and into the hallway as if he half expected his mother and his aunt to round the corner at any moment. "Good morning." was all he ended up saying before returning his attention towards his sister and the children.

"Good morning, I see Rin hasn't been the only one disrupted by your appearance here." he returned moving to sit beside his golden haired nephew.

"Don't be so angry with us," he stated as Sesshomaru arched a brow. "We were only concerned about Aunt Kagome and you cannot blame us for that."

"No I cannot." he growled in agreement.

"So can we be expecting any little cousins soon." he jested getting the usual slap to the back of the head for digging into personal matters. "Sorry I was well, you know, just trying to lighten your suddenly dark mood. Besides you never did let us see her when she returned to Taisho in the first place."

"And with good reason." he retorted not expecting a comment from the boy while getting one anyway.

"Mother told us." he said with a sadness that held a sharpness to it that didn't match the boy's expression but before Sesshomaru could question the pup as to his sadness he had called out to his sister and had joined in the game that seemed to have little to no rules at all. Sighing he watched the scene before him mental chastising himself for thinking even for one moment that he had been the only one affected by Kagome's lack of appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin squealed suddenly creating a sudden panic that died instantly when he realized she was safe and for the most part unharmed by Hisako who held her. "Hisako's captured me!" she giggled in delight when her clawed fingers tickled her underarms.

"I see."

"Aren't you going to save her?" a voice called from behind forcing him to smile when he realized it belonged to the pups mother.

"No I am just going to allow your pup to devour her." he stated chuckling softly at her darkened expression before it lightened greatly.

"Still holding onto your old ways I see." she chuckled.

"Proving that some things never change." her sweet voice followed hers forcing the dai to his feet in a rather clumsy fashion that forced the vision before him to giggle. Sakurako had outdone herself this time he noted as Kagome's bangs swept back to join the hair that pulled towards her nap where it was bound by a small silver clasp. He followed that line watching with fascination as it led into a braid that split to form a butterfly that continued downward into a single braid that ended mid back with the remaining strand spilling free.

"WOW!" Rin breathed as Hisako let her down. "Kagome looks like a goddess." she stated breathlessly to which Sesshomaru wholeheartedly agreed.

"K-kagome." Shippo stuttered from somewhere beside her side. "Is that you?" the vision nodded. "Then whose s-she, and them." he said pointing from Sakurako towards Seiichi and Hisako.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's sister Lady Sakurako and these two are her children Hisako and Seiichi." Rin replied following her words with hand movement's as she pointed to those of whom she referred.

"Sesshomaru has a sister?" he asked much to Rin's disspleasure.

"Yes I wouldn't lie." she pouted placing both hands on her hips in a manner eerily similar to Kagome unaware that the other's had gathered behind her stunned to silence watching Sakurako rise slowly.

"We meet again little brother." she smiled bringing her attention to the baffled hanyo who could do nothing to stop the beauty from embracing him. An action that brought a detested blush to his cheeks but try as he might to tell her to let go of him all attempts at communication stilled his tongue. "I have missed you greatly." She whispered drawing back to meet his eyes which she noticed were lined with a thin layer of tears that she was certain matched her own. "I d-don't suppose you r-rem-" she began but stopped upon hearing her name fall from his lips. "I beg your pardon?"

"That is your name right? Sakurako." he arched a brow.

"Yes."

"Are you older or younger then Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked suddenly unusually curious.

"I'm his younger twin." she stated simply ignoring his mystified expression.

"T-twin." he stuttered uncharacteristically to which Sesshomaru could only snort unnoticeable before Kagome reached to intertwine her fingers within his own.

"How else do you account for our colouring?" she asked laughing as she did so.

"So then these are you're kids?"

"Yes they are."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hisako blushed following her mother's example of hug first shake hands later much to her older brother's hidden embarrassment. "We've actually met along time ago," she whispered for his hearing alone. "We used to play hide and seek along the sakura groves." she laughed softly as the hanyo blanched.

"I'm glad you remember me." she laughed audibly drawing back to read his expression. As it would appear he did remember the times in which they had so fondly played together often forgetting that they were uncle and niece. She laughed harder at the memory's she had held so dear for far too long.

"Forgive her uncle," Seiichi cut in. "She get's carried away from time to time within that little world of hers." he continued, a slight smirk tugging across his lips as his sister glared at him heatedly from underneath her midnight bangs.

"This is all too strange." Sango breathed righting herself before she fell helplessly towards the cold stones beneath her earning everyone's eyes. "First we have Kagome's new appearance to take in, then we find out that Sesshomaru has a younger twin named Sakurako who is thus Inuyasha's sister also and then," she breathed in. "We find out that she is the mother of Hisako and Seiichi. I mean it's a little much for me to take in."

"Keh you're not the one who just found out that you have a sister coupled with a niece and nephew." Inuyasha snorted.

"Yes well," Kagome suddenly laughed nervously. "Things are going to get stranger I'm afraid."

"Kagome how could they get any strang-" his words died down as his eyes followed hers towards the edge of the garden as a figure hesitantly rounded the last bend. "-ger." he finished rather delayed.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly running hesitant unsure fingertips throughout her pale pink bangs, "But I was hoping you could tell me where I could find Lady Mikazuki. You see she sent Shinju to summon me to Miwako but she failed to tell me where I was to meet her."

"May I ask your name, that is assuming that you have one?" Sesshomaru asked rather stoically in a rude manner even for him.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped in personal horror. "My name is-" but before she could finish her name had reached her on the wind.

"Mijun."

"Yes my lady forgive my tardiness." she called moving to run inside and away from the overpopulated garden. "It was nice seeing you again." she whispered as she burst past Inuyasha to dip inside the main house. A brush that allowed for her scent to reach his nose and trigger a memory he had long since forgotten.

"_I pinned you again." she beamed from underneath her pink bangs and blonde forelocks that tickled his nose. "You know for a half-demon dog you can't track a thing."_

"_I could so if **someone** didn't use her abilities to cheat my senses." he growled back at her nearly seething at the delight he saw shimmer within her dark cherry depths._

"_Well I wouldn't have to do that if a certain **someone** by the name of Inuyasha didn't use his abilities to cheat in the first place."_

"_Ya well." he blushed fumbling for his next words when he suddenly realized that she was still straddling his hips with his arms pinned in her hands high above his head. "GET OFF ME WOULD YA!" he hollered forcing her backwards instantly turning the tables on her. "HA!" he cried victoriously. "How does it feel Mijun." he snorted._

"_Good." she giggled reaching upwards to kiss his dirtied cheek before he could even comprehend her actions._

Shaking his head he tried to clear it of it haunting images for she really couldn't be that half-demon, or at least that was what he was content to tell himself for the time being.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Latest chapie here we come with more twists and turns.

As always tell me what ya think

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 25**

For the most part as Kaminari made her way throughout the darkened passageways with a semi-conscious Ayumu draped over her shoulders. Occasionally extending her senses beyond that of her basic ranges for any indication of discovery but as it had been from the beginning nothing could be found. It seemed dead, detached, even for this hell.

"Can you walk?" she prodded softly silently praying that he could.

"Y-yes." he replied with a voice sounding choked and horse from days of being deprived of vital nourishment.

Ayumu fell into silence as Kaminari aided him in righting his body against the stone halls belonging to that of the dungeons. For him it was something of a habit he easily fell into around this place, around a place that had been his prison for well over three hundred years. For him just stepping within the threshold of Katsurou's terrain was like stepping back behind the heavy of veil of Katsurou's control.

Sighing his eyes slid opened to stare at the woman who had risked so much to save someone so unworthy. Someone who he himself detested for falling for Katsurou's lies and mind tricks. Someone who had so easily forgotten everything the most important person in his world.

"HANA!" he growled suddenly his ill prepared body lurching forward suddenly protesting against the movement. "THEY TOOK HANA!"

"DO YOU WANT US TO BE DISCOVERED!" She growled bracing her hands against his biceps and forcing him back against the wall. "It is a miracle that we have made it this far Ayumu do not waste our good fortune." she bit out her violet eyes flashing red for an ill contained moment.

Growling he had to agree with her wisdom in this instance. An instance that ended as her fingers removed themselves from his person to right the torn kimono that had slid from it's place to reveal a deep serrated gash that had yet to heal properly. She must have caught his staring for her eyes locked on his with a sudden sadness as the sleeve covered the sight that held his eyes so transfixed.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered softly averting her gaze. "We both know the hells he unleashes upon the strong one's. Those who have a life and a love worth fighting for. If anything I am the one who owes you the apology for it was I who brought you here, who tore you from your life. It was I who allowed him to wreak his vengeance upon you, to fill your head with visions that seem so real you feel every pain he inflicts upon those you love allowing every horrific moment stretches on for eternities in endless detail. As if the very thing you fear is happening before you."

Ayumu knew in that moment that she was also referring to herself and the pains she had not been able to share with anyone for so long it seemed as if three eternities had passed her over. He knew what that felt like, to be in that position, he knew because he had been there just as trapped as she.

His eyes closed as he remembered the tortures Katsurou and his men would inflict time and time again, so many tortures that each moment bled into the next crazed blood thirsty session. Each one slashing and gutting at him pleading smugly for him to surrender and the pain would end. A warning he wouldn't head, he had a life to return to, a woman who needed him. A woman who had been his will to live. And so he remained for weeks on end, chained and violated until Katsurou's perverse pleasures escalated.

The blood that coated the walls and floors in a thick sticky mass that left nothing untouched no longer seemed to please him and thus found a new way. A way that did not involve the claws that he could still feel tearing into his flesh. A way that did not involve their rough hands violating his sex. No Katsurou's new toy was far worse.

He remembered the day he brought in his new telepath. A demon with no face to speak of and little body to mention. But with a power that would cause even the strongest of yokai to cave to it's images that flashed in relentless torrents.

"Come," she stated suddenly snapping the breathless ookami out of his thoughts. "We should leave before we are discovered."

The fears that plagued the lady of the eastern lands were great and numerous to be sure. She couldn't be certain if the torturous images that swam beneath the surface of her conscious mind could be trusted, at least not to any great extent. Mikazuki sighed heavily as the heavy door was drawn and the scent of a female half-demon came to her attention. Turning she bore the warmest of smiles towards the coral hanyo and beckoned her inside.

"Forgive me, Mijun my thoughts have run away with me again."

"It still appears to be a habit you and Kagome both share." Mijun replied trying to hide her smirk behind her sleeve. An effort that was less then effective.

"Yes it would appear." she laughed softly before composing herself. "But that is not why I asked you here."

"I didn't think so," she sighed heavily her cherry eyes sliding closed before locking onto gems of silver. "So why did you send for me?" Judging from the warm smile that lit her lady's eyes she already knew the answer.

"Judging from the blush that taints your cheeks you already know the answer."

"You can't be serious!" Mijun nearly shrieked bolting out of the chair she had occupied only a moment ago to turn away from the suffocating air that suddenly snuffed the life out of the room. "He doesn't even now who I am!"

"There is much of his childhood that is easy for him to forget, especially when one considers the cruelty of it."

"I was there," she sighed as a shiver ran down her spine. "But," her voice hardened and her eyes snapped open locking onto those of the ookami. "Unfortunately for me I don't have the luxury of forgetting."

"Don't think that forgetting is an easy task for anyone to accomplish much less those with hearts resembling those of the Taisho brothers." she sighed rising slowly. "Mijun I know you and your heart and all I am asking you to do is trust me and follow it!"

Mijun left with her words following her. She couldn't believe that she was even considering her crazed proposal. Stay in the palace and follow her heart. Did she suddenly loose her sanity upon her daughter's return? That had to be given the surreal aspect of it all.

She nearly growled at herself as her body crashed into that of another. Pulling back her cherry eyes ran along the red haori towards the face that been the only kindness she could remember having in her childhood. She drew back further as their eyes locked and his expression could be read.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly averting her eyes the moment she moved to slip past him. A move that was intercepted by a rough clawed hand that if it had it's way would condemn her to remain where she was. "Don't make me do this Inuyasha." she whispered softly daring to meet his gaze for a fleeting moment.

"So you are that Mijun." he sighed his grip tightening.

"Don't say my name as though you remember our promise, alright. It was a long time ago back when we were children and I don't exactly plan on forcing you to uphold it." the pain in her voice was almost intolerable for him though he knew not why. He wanted to say something, to say anything, a simple word even to ease her pain but could find nothing adequately decent to say before they were interrupted.

"Forgive me, my lord but I was sent to retrieve you." Inuyasha's eyes widened as they locked upon the face of the mizu demon that had led him to his bedchamber the night before but for the life of him couldn't remember his name. "I didn't know you were entertaining company."

"That's alright Hotoshi, I was just leaving." Mijun supplied as her slender wrist slipped from the male hanyo's grasp before slipping easily down the dark hallway almost unnoticed save for the two sets of eyes that watched with interest.

"STAND UP!" Sesshomaru commanded Kagome for the third time in as many seconds if that. A command Kagome wasn't even sure she could grant unless it was an absolute vital necessity for her to do so. And even then she doubted her skill.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!" she accused from her breathless position at his feet.

"I'M," he yelled before quickly composing himself. "Just trying to awaken the skills your body already possesses even if your mind has yet to remember."

"Yes well thank-you very much for your thoughtfulness on the subject but I think I'll pull through especially considering I survived last night." she bit out accepting the clawed hand that was offered to her.

"Tomorrow I will not be as lenient." he warned helping the exhausted female to right herself.

"Ha," she snorted. "You don't know the meaning of the word." she stated brushing past him towards the springs and the change of attire she so desperately craved never seeing the smirk that crossed her lover's lips.

Sesshomaru had to admit that seeing Kagome whole had somehow restored a piece of him that he thought lost forever. But how she changed things with just a look, a smile, a wave of her hand. Nearly laughing he followed suit after all mating season was far from over.

Hisako had been rather fond of the prospect of enjoying a night or two immersed in a good book. In fact upon arriving the library had been the first place she had wanted to seek out but then her plans detoured when the little Rin invited her to play. An invite that even the child knew she could never pass up. Smiling she put the thought aside to shuffle through a rather large selections of titles that all had them same aura of boredom around them. An air that frustrated her to her no end until an all to familiar sensation ran up her spine forcing a scream to tear from her throat.

A scream that forced Seiichi to abandoned his kata in mid swing opting instead to turn towards the palace. A scream that allowed him little patience if any for ceremony as the glass windows to the library shattered beneath his weight. Within moment's he was by her side as she lay crumpled on the floor, her claws trying in vain to stop the flow of blood from an injury he couldn't see the forgotten book just centimeters away from her free clawed hand.

Growling angrily he knelt beside her allowing his eyes to close for the briefest of moments barely catching her barely audible call for their mother.

Sakaurako's eyes widened as her cup slipped through her fingertips to crash upon the wooden table in front of her spraying glass shards in opposing directions.

"Hisako," she breathed her eyes loosing colour for the briefest of moments as she rose to her feet.

In the bathhouse Sesshomaru was content to watch a nude Kagome struggle to get back into the sakura kimono she so adored. At least he was until Sakurako's panicked thought's reached him with a dizzying furry. Something was wrong, he could feel it and it weakened him almost to the point of collapse.

"Sesshomaru what is it?" she asked reaching his side and offering what little support she could for one of his size and build.

"Sakurako," he bit out roughly. "She's not making much sense." he growled in a frustration that only confused his mate who quickly remembered it was a part of their connection. Twins can often feel their others pains but in this case it was so much more then humans could comprehend. "I need to get to her."

Kagome did her best to aid him in dressing which thankfully he had done most of even if he had only bothered to dress himself in loose pair of deep gray hakama which left only the untied singular haori. Once finished she couldn't help but notice the paleness of his skin and the markings that adorned them. It worried her, but knew nothing could be done for him save one. Sighing she threw his arm over her shoulder preparing to brace herself for his weight only to have him pull away.

"The thought is very much appreciated but you do not possess the strength to support my weight."

"But-" she protested before being cut off by him once again.

"It is already passing, it will not be long before my body is my own." he concluded his suddenly pale eyes locking with hers.

"If you're sure." she squeaked sharply as his arms wrapped around her petite waist and they left the closed spring only to be overwhelmed by the smell of blood. A scent Kagome knew she should recognize. Suddenly her eyes widened as the knowledge sank in and she pried herself away from Sesshomaru's protective fingers.

She couldn't stop her foot's hasty progression towards the library nor the way in which her fingers threw open the door. Her heart had not prepared for the image that met her eyes as the girl she had met for the second time only hours ago bleed out from wounds that had no apparent source. Weakened greatly with emotion her body sank against the door as Seiichi moved to pull his sisters body closer.

She didn't see Sesshomaru slip past her to survey the girl up close nor did she see him move to offer words of comfort to Sakurako. All she felt was her pain. So acute it threatened to destroy her when she felt him. Faint as it was he was out there controlling this from behind the scenes.

She couldn't stop her eyes from bleeding red as the rains began to fall without sympathy bleeding his scent clean from the surrounding area. Blinding all to him but her. So this was a part of his plan, to tear into her life again by taking yet another life that bore value to her. But not tonight. Her life would not bleed dry from her body while she still held will to stop him.

Without thinking she tore onto the grounds ignoring his calls for her to cease this. A call she couldn't head as in this moment he had forgotten her innate abilities. She paused in her stride for the moment it took for her to locate the cloaked shadow just beyond the trees whose eyes locked with hers before he took leave.

"Oh no you don't, not tonight!" she growled fiercely as she followed suit taking advantage of her familiar surroundings. Within moment's she had him cornered, within moments she sunk her claws into his flesh tearing into him without mercy. She almost relished in the silent scream that tore from his lips calling for his master as his life left his body and his blood stained the earth beneath him.

Smirking she allowed him to fall but not before her ears pressed against his own. Her father still held control of this vessel that much was clear from the still liquid crimson that distorted the clearness of his eyes natural colour.

"You will have no further part of me," She whispered allowing her words to carry over to her father's knowing ears. "You will not take my mate, my kin, nothing for two moon's hence your blood shall coat my claws as payment for your sins." her eyes glew a slight crimson teal as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Tears that she herself had not seen nor did she care to acknowledge them. "If I were you I'd start running!" she growled throwing the body into the blood that stained the ground beneath them watching without much care as his eyes drained of their life and her father's control.

She didn't see Sesshomaru come up behind her. She barely felt his arms encircle her pulling her against him and away from her instinctive actions. She barely registered that she was back within Miwako's gates at all until he demanded that her eyes meet his. That's when things grew complicated. At least they did for her.

Her eyes turned towards her clawed fingers now stained in blood before realizing that the whole face of her kimono was also sullied beyond repair as she drew away from the being who loved her more then even she knew. Her eyes brimmed with tears as they balled into fists, her head thrusting towards the sky ignoring the rain that blinded her vision.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!" she growled. "YOU WILL TAKE NO FURTHER PART OF ME!" she howled in rage towards the moon allowing him to hold her. Allowing his face to bury within her neck as a means or rather a way of comfort. A comfort that wasn't nearly as effective as it would've been had the situation been anything other then what it was.

"S-sesshomaru I," her eyes turned up to meet his as if acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"It is alright Kagome I'm not going anywhere." he stated acknowledging a fear he had seen flash momentarily behind her eyes before they closed and her body fell against his. Pride filled him at her actions but her pain in doing so stilled it's bloom. Even now that she was unconscious he had to admit that it was something to see the rage that consumed her for the fleeting moments her claws tore at him. She had had more then enough of his years of torment and so had he.

But as they turned towards the castle something other then the blood that caked her skin and hair put a pause in his step. His eyes widened to nothing more then thin slits as they surveyed the form he held close to him. Scanning every inch of her, his breath hitching as they did, before settling on the fabric that clothed her abdomen. 'Not now,' he cursed. 'Kami not now.'

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Alright here we go with the latest chapter. I do appologize for the delay both my kittens died recently and it's been really hectic around my house. Anywho I tried to accomadate those of you who wanted to see Kagome kick some ass, I'm sorry it's not a lot of it but she does at least kill one of her father's messengers. We now have more information behind Ayumu forgetting about Hana. We know now that their a history between Inuyasha and Mijun though it's brief. So alot happens in this chapter. I hope it makes sense but either way bring on the reveiws.

As always,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

-oOo-

**Moonlight's Embrace**

**Chapter 26**

There was so much that Kagome didn't understand as Sesshomaru placed her upon her feet again. She mourned the loss of his warmth more then she mourned the loss of her father's messenger. The air about him had changed drastically and try as she might she couldn't find reason for it. She didn't understand the sudden distance that enveloped him nor did she understand why he refused to meet her gaze instead choosing to turn away from her as if too look at her would pain him greatly. And yet despite this she couldn't stop the instinctive reaction to reach for him only to have him pull away. His movement was slight barely noticeably if she had been someone with less keen eye sight but as it was she saw it. The tensing of the muscles beneath his skin.

"Sesshomaru what is it?" she asked concern, heartache, fear and desperation finding her at once. "Please talk to me?"

Sesshomaru winced at the turbulent emotions that clouded her voice in muddled layers. It overwhelmed him but what overwhelmed him more were the realities of what Katsurou would do with the information. Oh the ways he would use the life they had created to torture her. And if he managed to take her from him, kami forbid, he knew in all likelihood he would allow her to carry the pup, birth it, kill it in front of her while she was helpless to stop him before ending her life just as easily. It sickened him to linger within the mind of Katsurou. A mind so twisted and warped that all parental feelings and attachments the man had once held had left him. Perhaps they had been non-existent from the start. Whatever the reason the words would not leave him.

"S-sesshomaru please." she cried again like a knife tearing at him. His distance hurt her he knew but would the knowledge he had hurt her more. He didn't know but at that moment he couldn't bare to gaze upon her face as the words were pulled from his lips.

"You're with pup." his voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes widened taking an unconscious step back.

His words were solemnly spoken sending a chill down her spine. She didn't want to believe his words even while knowing the truth behind them. She had known that night that in all likelihood she would conceive but she didn't want to face it. Part of her believing that if she ignored that potential outcome it wouldn't become her reality. It was a naive hope but a hope non the less.

She didn't want to think of what her father would do with this news. Of all the numerous ways he could use and would use this to punish her for being born what she was. Even now as she stood there she was certain her father had been behind Kane's death and would be damned if she allowed him to take another child from her or anyone she cared for for that matter but everything was so uncertain. She had just found Sesshomaru again, just learned of what they had meant before, the heartache and the bliss that came from having your memories restored including things that were beyond painful to relive but yet to not do so became unbearable. Even the pain of having all of herself restored weighed heavily upon her but not as much so as her fear of loosing everything. Of losing him, the love the had finally found again, the life within her all of it.

And yet she still didn't want to believe it.

Silence engulfed the pair as each tried to sift through their warring emotions. Neither regretted what they had done or they life they had created the only thing they regretted was what the bastard would do when he learned of her condition.

Sesshomaru couldn't take the silence a moment longer not when he smelt the salt of her tears. He turned sharply pulling her against him, his arms wrapping securely around her allowing the moonlight to dance about them uncaring who saw them now. All that truly mattered in his world was her, the life they had created, Rin, the memories he held close of his beloved son and even Shippo for he had become a part of Kagome and therefore himself. The rest of the world faded from view when compared to those precious few he held above all others.

Darkness surrounded the coral hanyo as she walked throughout the forests towards the rivers edge. Her past with the inu hanyo trailing behind her unseen by others. The link they had shared in childhood had all but gone now leaving only slight traces remaining in it's wake. She wasn't sure if she wanted to revisit it again. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Sighing she pulled her legs up to her chest watching the moonlight dance across the water's imperfect surface.

"Stupid Mikazuki." she mumbled incoherently to the wind.

She really didn't hate him for forgetting her, for finding some happiness with others. She was not a blind woman she had heard the stories and new the truth of it. She had visited him once as he was pinned to the goshinboku but only once for her heart could not bear to see him a second time like that. Lifeless and yet not. No she preferred to remember him as he had been in his youth.

Time slipped away from her with increasing frequency as of late since she had returned. She knew not how long she stayed by the riverside only that when she stood she was no longer alone. Sparing a glance behind her she was met with a pair of golden eyes stilling her breath and her cuss within the confines of her throat. She hadn't sensed him and now she was certain to regret it.

"I am to go to free this Hana and Ayumu from Kagome's old man's grasp."

Admittedly those were the last words Mijun expected to hear especially considering she was positive he hadn't met them. And even if he had he didn't know his way around Katurou's domain. She had at least lived there for a while, and as a servant Katsurou paid her little mind to engrossed in his larger plots, but with that position came knowledge of the palace that others simply wouldn't have. In fact she doubted Katsurou had such knowledge of his own property.

"Why tell me this?" she asked mutely unable to keep the hollowness from reaching her tone

Silence greeted her ears as he searched for an answer when it became clear she wasn't going to get one she turned to leave only to be stopped by the sudden clawed hand upon her arm. Her cherry eyes narrowed on him dangerously. True she wasn't an animal based hanyo possessing finely sharpened claws or ample strength but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous...at least she was any other night beside the one she faced this night. She noticed his hardened gaze lessen when human nails adorned her fingertips, her once elfin ears becoming human, the pale blue coral horns that curled around her ears vanishing and her once pink banged short cropped silver hair was rapidly being replaced with deep copper strands that matched her deeply copper eyes.

"Happy now." she growled not liking this new vulnerability. It was every hanyo's dark secret and one they didn't take great fondness in sharing with others even others like themselves. Their night of weakness...her's just happened to be the half moon.

She couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the anger, everything coming to a long awaited collision one that the hanyo before her would bear the brunt of. She would regret her outburst later but at the moment such thought's of future regrets were blissfully absent.

"Don't pretend like you remember me," the incident in the hall earlier that day coming to mind. "I don't expect you to. I don't even expect you to believe me when I tell you that Sesshomaru never hated you, even after your father died protecting you he was the one to send my yokai mother to protect you and your human mother. He wanted you to know that there are others like you...he didn't know that my mother would die protecting yours and her sacrifice would mean little. He wasn't to know that we'd be defenseless and he wasn't to know that by the time he found you-you wouldn't know who he was."

Inuyasha blinked several times trying to take in her words. Clearly this girls pain had been building for so long she needed to vent and if that person happened to be him...well he wasn't going to deny her even if her words stung his ears. Maybe if he listened long enough he'd get some much needed answers. Answers to questions he didn't know how to voice.

"We-we got separated somehow. You pushed me out of the way when other yokai began hunting us. You always had a knack for doing so...you would even blame yourself if I scrapped my knee when we played along the rivers edge." she smiled sadly. "I tried to find you...I searched for a long time but when I did you didn't know me...you were with another. A human miko if memory serves."

His eyes widened with the reference to Kikyo along with others to his childhood as distant memories came flooding back.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it does." she breathed shaking her head from side to side. "So now you've decided to march right up into enemy territory to save people you don't even know without knowing your way around the place?" it wasn't a question even if it was presented as one. She smirked reading his bewildered expression. "Always the same with you," she sighed coming to a decision he would have no say in. "I'm coming with you."

Sakurako had been barely able to leave her daughter's side. She had felt her daughter's life force slowly return to her upon the villains death and was thankful to see that Hisako was at least up and eating even is she wouldn't be leaving the room as soon as she would like. Not with a brother as protective as Seiichi was anyway. Sakurako smiled at this remembering her and Sesshomaru's connection. It was much the same as theirs was without the direct link between them to which she was thankful.

She didn't want them to feel the others every pain and every joy as acutely as they did. Hell it was enough alone to watch such emotions warring with someone you held great affinity for never mind feeling it. Like how she felt his distress even now and knew at once as she stood what it centered on. Her eyes widened as her heart ached for him. She had never had to bear the loss of a child as he had, or suffer the loss of a mate you loved so acutely you would have traded places with them if the fates had only been so kind. Fate had never been so kind to them and it wasn't about to do so now it seemed not with her with pup and her father still after her.

'Kami grant them peace.' she prayed knowing that in all likelihood it would never be answered but she had to try.

Sleep had not come easily for Sango, she had her doubts that it would again not with all the new developments as of late. It had been one thing to learn about Kagome and Sesshomaru for she had had her suspicions about her non-human nature for quite some time. But it was a whole other prospect to take into account that the other half of what made her what she was actually wanted her dead because of it. Sighing as helplessness found her she rolled over only to groan inwardly at the soft knock of the door.

She had hoped that by forcing her breath to even and by sinking further underneath the covers that the being who saw fit to disturb her would leave but to no avail,

Groaning she stood wrapping a thicker kimono about herself before even bothering to answer. Knuckles rasped against the wood again stilling as it slid open revealing a very anxious Miroku. He didn't wait for an invitation before barging into her suite only to collapse on her bed his head in his hands.

Her brows knit together as she closed the door behind them.

"Forgive me Sango but this couldn't wait." she didn't get a chance to speak before he continued. "I came upon them tonight, Sesshomaru and Kagome," Sango's face drained of colour uncertain if she wanted to hear this especially when she took into account that the season was not yet over...not that it needed to be over for yokai to mate. "It would seem our dearest Kagome has conceived a child."

"What how do you know...it's too early for such things."

"Yokai males know the moment of conception."

"So you eves dropped." Sango stated disapprovingly waiting for Miroku's futile attempts at redemption half surprised that he made no such effort.

"Kagome is terrified about it."

"I could understand that." she sighed sitting on the lip of the bed along with him.

"No my precious Sango you do not understand...they had a child before." shock evident on her face. "A son Kane...I do not understand the total circumstances behind it but he is no longer living and Kagome believes that her father is behind the death of her little one."

Sango sifted through Miroku's words her mind instantly latching upon the night they had felt the deeply entrenched agony that coated the very air they breathed before they had heard their agonized cries and while they had heard some of the words they had spoken to each other understanding hadn't dawned until now. Even as Miroku reached for her her heart broke for her sister.

"Poor Kagome...to loose Kane and then to face the possibility your father could do the same with this child...kami no." she cried unable to control herself as she wept freely oblivious to the kit at the door who had overheard every word.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Fratured Moonlight and back from the dead...lol...in all seriousness this year really got away with me and like with many things sacrifices had to be made and while it was unintentional this story along with other's got pushed to the back burner. I am more determined then ever to get this thing back onto the road towards the ending Kagome and Sesshomaru deserve and am thankful for my reader's support. Hopefully Chapter 27 will follow this shortly.

As always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has lived centuries without the one thing he desires the most only to have her return with no memory of him or the life they had known. Can he accept her as he had once or will everything be lost to time once more? Will she love the beast within the man as she once had in a time lost to her? Will they learn to love or will their love vanish as though it had never been? **Read and discover the untold story between Sesshomaru and Kagome and you might discover a love that can span the centuries!**

Moonlight's Embrace

Chapter 27

Shippo didn't know what to make of anything he had overheard as he stood fingers trembling hidden from the monk and slayer. What was a kid like him to do with news such as this? Overwhelmed he did what anyone of his position and age would do...he ran. He bolted from the confines of a room that had once seemed so large that now felt overwhelmingly small and getting smaller by the second. He tore down the hall completely oblivious to all that surrounded him as the castle staff slunk against the walls in an effort to avoid the ball of auburn fluff. All save one as he slammed into her full force.

Dazed and bewildered he stared at the pair of hands that scooped him up holding him close to her chest. A scent all to similar to Kagomes drifted around him calming him but not enough to silence the tears that fell down his plump cheeks.

"Shippo child, pray tell what is the matter?" Mikazuki asked a mothers concern coating her words as she turned from the concerned staff members heading towards the seclusion her chambers offered.

"I-I heard..." he began stopping himself to wipe his nose on his sleeve and dry his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Miroku tell Sango about Kane." her eyes widened at the mention of the name halting her steps. Looking down at him she could see his eyes turn hopeful hoping against hope that she would tell him it wasn't true. That the child had not befallen such a terrible fate. His face quickly fell when he realized she could never offer him such assurances.

Securing the child to her she continued onward. His tears seeping through the layers of kimono while she paid the dampness no mind. Her heart however ached for the child she had as it forever would for the beloved grandson she would never hold again.

Mijun walked along the perimeter of the forest wall creeping low looking for something that Inuyasha couldn't see and nor could he have fathomed. He couldn't even understand the innate possessiveness towards this female nor could he comprehend his willingness to march right into Naraku's or should he say Katurou's domain. He growled inwardly at the thoughts that sounded a lot like cowardice. Perhaps it had something to do with the new realities that Naraku wasn't as malevolent as he had once presumed. No Naraku was just another one of Katsurou's puppets. To think a father not only could seek the demise of his own daughter but mutated his own son to suit his own devilish purposes was simply unforgivable. Katsurou would pay and dearly for the suffering he had caused those of these lands.

"Ah ha!" Inuyasha blinked startled as a very enthusiastic Mijun beamed with her discover.

"It still exists." her words forced him to blink again and later blush as she grabbed his hand. "Do you trust me?" Now Inuyasha had never been shy but suddenly he found himself without his vocal cords and only possessing the ability to nod. Neither Kikyo or Kagome had been able to bring about the lack of speech or even the absence of thought.

"Good!" she beamed pulling him towards a tear in time shrouded by trees that only she could see. The uncertainty on his face was clear as she pulled him through the portal. When they arrived on the other side Inuyasha watched as Mijun's heart fell. Her heart shattering before him into a million tiny little pieces. She knew this gnarled blood soaked landscape.

The beauty that once possessed these lands in Mijun's eyes had been replaced by lands ravaged by fire and blood. Lots of blood. She hesitated but a moment praying to any kami that would hear her before gathering what she could of her deteriorating courage before continuing on towards the twisted and gnarled palace.

Kaminari guided Ayumu through the last set of corridors that would lead to the outside world and towards the exit she had created so long ago now she could only pray that it still lay just beyond the palace grounds. She had no guarantees of course but that was their best chance at freedom. So many things could have happened to the portal since that last date of its creation. It could have easily had deteriorated over the passage of time into nothing but a sliver. But she had to try. The portal would mean his freedom and hers as it had been for Hana before them. She sighed gathering her resolve telling him that she'd return before she headed down a secret part in the wall that had been there since the castles creation.

She had only managed several paces down the sleek corridor when the electricity that surrounded the surface of her skin alerted her to another's presence. Pressing her back against the shadowed wall she wrapped her fingers around a decorative hair pin allowing her cobalt hair to fall freely down her back. Her power crackled around the metal as she made her move the moment the footsteps ceased. The tip of the cool metal pressing against the throat of the intruder her small frame pushed this being up against the wall watching in amazement as dark blood slid down the pale column of throat. Power crackling, eyes widening as hands wrapped around her throat threatening.

"Now let her go!"

Seeing no reason for her to refuse him she did as was commanded. Only then as the girl slid against the wall, her face hidden by pink bangs did she realize her mistake.

"M-mijun!" she gasped rushing forward. Ignoring the growls from the man behind her who wreaked of dog. "I did not recognize you. Why did you return?"

"It's quite alright." Mijun sighed.

"The hell it is!" Inuyasha growled before she could answer Kaminari's second question.

"Silence dog." Kaminari hissed her voice cracking like thunder in the tiny space.

"Look," Mijun stated calmly rising to her feet trying to ease the sudden tension between the thunder demoness and inu hanyo. "We've got a mission. Ayumu and Hana."

"Ayumu is at the end of this corridor awaiting my return." Mijun nodded at her words.

"Good. You will go and see that both he and yourself make it to the portal. Inuyasha and myself will make sure that Hana makes the journey as well." Kaminari nodded her agreement delighting at the ever real freedom that was just beyond her reach.

"Follow the scent of blood and decay and you will find her." Kaminari's gaze shifted from Mijun's cherry orbs to hardened gold. "If anything should befall her dog I will hold you responsible."

Mijun sighed deeply as she pulled Inuyasha away from Kaminari and down the corridor feeling the confrontation that was sure to ensue between them heavy in the air.

Hana's eyes slowly opened to the feel of a mans hands upon her. It was not the sexually invasive touch she had come to expect from the gaurds in this decrepit place. A type of nature that seeped through the very walls leaving nothing untouched by its maliciousness. No these hands promised something she could barely fathom as they did the one thing she had not expected since she had found herself chained. Power crackled releasing her chains allowing her knees to graze the slime covered floor. Palms scraped as she landed on her elbows before collapsing on the spot. Her breathing was heavy as the wounds that littered her frame slowly began to close. Her eyes only opened as an unfamiliar cloth was tossed at her.

Slowly she rose to a seated potion taking what was offered for clothing before daring to meet the mans gaze. For a moment the energy that poured from the man before her was so familair...so dangerously familar. Silver hair fell from a stripe of ribbon high upon his crown bringing about an image of the former Lord of the West to her mind. His face hidden behind the mask of an golden inu. His face forever obscured from her. Just who was he? Who was the man that dared defy Katsurou and free her?

A ruckas was heard stealing her away from her thoughts. The winds changing as bars shattered. Blood spilling as blade clashed against blade, Hana's eyes widened as the coral hanyo slid to a stop behind the imposing masculine frame. Cherry eyes widening as they took in the back of the man seeing something she had not in the torn fabric of his kimono. Something that Hana could not from where she sat. A scar...a scar that was unique unto it's owner.

"It can't be..." Mijun gasped as the man turned to stare at her through the glazed eyes of the inu mask. It was the last they would see of him as swirls of black smoke wrapped around him forcing all to turn from the swirls as he vanished. He was nothing more then a ghost to a life that had forever changed. Leaving the women to question everything they had known to be true.

"Come on." Mijun barked taking charge quickly being the first to recover. Whoever the man had been he could be dealt with later if he did in deed pose a threat however there opening was closing by the moment. "Inuyasha...take her. I don't think she possesses the ability to stand as of yet."

Hana reluctantly accepted the hanyo's assistance while she held the fabric closer to her nearly nude form.

Kaminari was growing restless. She turned briefly towards the castle as Ayumu progressed towards the portal. Mijun would be alright she had to be. Her prayers were answered as three silver heads came into view one's bangs the pale pink of a sakura bloom. The fingers she had unknowingly placed upon her rapidly beating heart relaxed as freedom was at long last within their sights.

Ayumu turned nose twitching as Hana's scent caught in the wind. Katsurou wouldn't leave them in piece he knew that...after years of being condemned to his service...he knew...but he couldn't stop the hope that bubbled within him at seeing his beloved in Inuyasha's arms. They would be free.

Hana's breath stilled as she caught sight of Ayumu. She struggled against the hanyo's grip needing to be close to him. Not seeing the point at keeping her close he let her go. Happy to see the reunion between the two lost mates as they ran towards the other. The embrace was short lived.

Feeling the change in the wind Kaminari said a prayer her fingers wrapping around a different pin freeing another section of cobalt hair. Her fingers glew white with power as the pin became a staff that sliced the earth efferecting a barrier. But this was no ordinary barrier. It engulfed Inuyasha and Mijun. It moved to engulf Ayumu and Hana before engulfing herself in its brilliant protective light. Kaminari stared defiantly at the dark shilohette upon the horizon that had once belonged to her captor. Eyes widening if only slight at the silver haired mask wearing figure that joined him at his side before the orb like barrier took to the sky and towards Miwako. But none of the five who travelled, portal forgotten, could unsee the figure in the mask. Nor could Mijun forget the scar emblazoned upon his shoulder.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked bolting upright, the sheets tightening around her awkwardly. Sweat beading on her skin as arms wrapped around her seeking nothing but to calm her. She turned sharply forcing them away as she quickly got to her feet. Eyes widened with a fear he had not seen in eons.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a raised brow. He didn't understand what could have brought out such a reaction in her. It had been a long while since she had forced his hands away from her and even longer while since she had bolted from him. It was almost as if she couldn't see him. As if she were somewhere else.

"Kagome?"

Nothing.

Not even the sound of her name seemed to bring her back to him. His eyes narrowed as her hands circled an abdomen that had yet to show the life it concealed protectively.

"Not safe. Not safe." she chanted. "Not safe for Kane...not safe for her." she whispered looking down at her hands. "Never safe." she whispered as her eyes returned to normal the glaze coating her silver irises gone. "He'll use her like he's using him."

"Kane has long since left this world my love." he stated solemnly. Wishing that is words weren't true.

"What if he isn't" Kagome stated eyes hopeful. "Sesshomaru...I can feel him."

* * *

**Authour's Note: **I must appologise for how long it has taken me to upload. I hope this makes up for it. A lot to cover in this chapter. I wonder though is Kagomes feelings about Kane a truth of maternal instinct or is it just wishful thinking caused by her latest pregnancy. We shall see for I will not reveal anything. lol Talk to yall's soon.

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**


End file.
